¿Niñero?
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: Un día en el Instituto Fairy Tale, Erza revela que Juvia ama a Gray. ¿Qué pasará cuando la madre de Juvia se valla a Inglaterra y le diga que alguien se quedará con ella en las tardes para que no se sienta sola?- Es mi primera historia, así que si tienen sugerencias o ideas para mejorarlas, serán todas bienvenidas :D Será principalmente Gruvia, pero también pienso incluir Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Es un gusto que pasen a leer este fanfic. Hace tiempo que quería compartirlo con ustedes, ya que amo leer los que ustedes hacen y más si son de mis animes favoritos :3

Es mi primera historia por lo que lo único que les pido es que no sean tan duros con migo y que si tienen alguna idea, ayuda, queja o lo que sea que se les cruce por sus hermosas cabecitas, háganmelo saber por medio de un review o un mensaje privado, todo lo leeré con muchas ganas para así lograr mejorar la historia.

En fin, espero que les guste la historia!

Capítulo 1: Secreto revelado

**JUVIA POV**

Siempre fui una persona muy tímida, por lo cual, no era muy fácil relacionarme con ellas. Solía ser molestada por los demás por mi inusual forma de hablar en tercera persona o mi peculiar color de cabello azul claro, pero eso era antes en mi antiguo instituto, Phantom Lord.

No fueron mis mejores días en ese instituto, pero pude obtener algunas cosas buenas, como a mi mejor amigo, Gajeel Redfox. Puede que él no sea alguien muy educado, o amable, pero eso es algo que me agrada, ya que así es él.

Pero ese no es el problema ahora. El gran dilema es que gracias a mis nueva amiga, Erza Scarlet, soy el centro de atención de la cafetería de mi nuevo instituto, Fairy Tail.

**FLASHBACK**

_ Estaba en la fila de la cafetería esperando a que Mira-san, una bella joven de 19 años que trabajaba en la cafetería como ayuda para la cocinera, me diera mi almuerzo, cuando escucho que Lucy-san me llama._

_ Juvia! Siéntate con nosotras!- Me estaba invitando a sentarme con ella y Erza a almorzar. Yo asentí con la cabeza, para después voltear a Mira-san que me extendía mi almuerzo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le agradecí y ella me respondió con un "No hay de que"._

_ Mientras iba camino a la mesa, pensaba en lo mucho que me había divertido en mi nuevo colegio, conocí a nuevas personas como a Lucy-san, a Erza-san, a Levy-san, a Natsu-san (por el cual Lucy-san está enamorada, pero eso es un secreto así que shhh!), a Gray-sama (que derritió mi corazoncito) y a muchas otras personas que rápidamente me hicieron sentirme como en casa. Pero eso no es lo único, ya que Gajeel-kun se unió a esta maravillosa institución junto a mí._

_ Al llegar a la mesa Lucy-san se corrió para así dejarme un lugar- Te tardaste, pero es razonable ya que la fila está muy larga- dijo probando un poco de su almuerzo.-Por cierto, Juvia, cuándo era que tu mamá se iba de viaje a Inglaterra?- Lucy es una chica muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y unos ojos grandes y marrones._

_ -Mañana por la tarde. –respondí-Se irá por una año a trabajar como profesora de inglés a una institución my prestigiosa por lo que le pagarán un mayor salario-_

_ -Ya veo- ahora habló Erza, una hermosa chica de cabello escarlata que estaba degustando un pastel de fresas – y te quedarás sola por 1 año entero en tu casa?-_

_ -Bueno… mamá cree que soy algo "torpe" para vivir sola durante un año así que me dijo que alguien vendrá a ver como me encuentro- sonreí_

_ -Como una niñera- comentó la rubia – Bueno, si así quieres considerarlo…- respondí algo confundida-Juvia, si me hubieras pedido podrías haberte quedado en mi casa o con Erza- Me ofreció_

_ -No! Juvia no podría aprovecharse de la amabilidad de ustedes dos- dije sacudiendo mis manos._

_ -Bueno,- dijo la pelirroja parándose- ya terminamos de comer, así que vamos yendo al salón- Lucy-san y yo nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar hacía la salida del comedor, pero alguien que pasó corriendo me chocó e hizo que empujase a una persona que iba entrando a la cafetería, Gray Fullbuster. _

_ -Oye, deberías fijarte por donde caminas- comento serio mirándome firme a los ojos_

_ -J-juvia lo siente mucho! No fue su intención, es que justo cuando ella- traté de explicarle pero fui interrumpida por él- No te pedí explicaciones, solo te dije que vieras por donde cami- pero esta vez, él fue interrumpido_

_-Gray!- el mencionado dio un leve salto al escuchar quien lo estaba nombrando- No está bien interrumpir a las personas cuando intentan disculparse por algo que ellos no causaron, ¡¿verdad?!- esto último lo preguntó de una manera aterradora que hasta a mi me hizo pagar un salto por el miedo._

_ Cierto, me había olvidado que una de mis mejores amigas era la aterradora presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Erza Scarlet o también conocida como Titania, la presidenta que se encarga de que todo estuviera en orden, que nadie peleara o molestara y aún más importante, ponía en su lugar a cualquiera que no cumpliera todo lo mencionado anteriormente. ¿Cómo los ponía en su lugar? Nadie lo sabe, ya que ningún estudiante de Fairy Tail ha sido tan tonto, como para no cumplir las reglas de la Scarlet._

_ Recuerdo que una vez, encontró a Natsu-san intentando copiar los deberes de Levy-san, por lo que le dio una paliza, dejándolo en el Hospital de Magnolia por dos días, ya que según ella, "copiar es lo peor que uno puede hacer. Se deben afrontar los errores de cada uno asumiendo que no se realizó la tarea"._

_ En fin, ya éramos el centro de atención de la cafetería, pero todo empeoró cuando a Erza-san habló demás- Uno siempre debe escuchar a las personas y más cuando alguna tiene sentimientos de amor hacia ti- _

_ Todo el comedor quedó en silencio, Lucy-san quedó en blanco, yo quedé pálida y con un sonrojo que en ese momento debía parecer un tomate o un morrón. Gray-sama quedó en silencio. A la única persona que se escuchaba era a Natsu-san, que había estallado en risa al oír todo. Erza-san __recalculó lo que había dicho y quedó en blanco como Lucy-san, a fin de cuentas había revelado mi secreto a todo el colegio_.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yo estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer. La cafetería entera estaba en absoluta silencio, salvo por Natsu-san que seguía riendo. De repente, noté que Gray-sama que me estaba observando por el borde de sus profundos y grises ojos y dijo- No me interesan esas cosas, esto es patético- y con eso se fue hacia una mesa junto a sus amigos. Después de eso el comedor volvió a ser lo que era antes, claro que con algunas chicas murmurando sobre lo sucedido, ya que Gray-sama es uno de los chicos más populares del instituto.

A todo esto yo estaba algo inconcientes sin saber si de verdad esto estaba pasando o era un mal sueño, pero de pronto escuché a Lucy que nos arrastraba a Erza-san y a mi fuera del comedor, hasta un salón vacío. – Juvia! Yo lo siento tanto, soy una muy mala amiga por revelar tu secreto a todo el colegio, tienes el derecho a pegarme o torturarme si quieres, hazlo! No me voy a defender- decía la Titania muy dramáticamente

-Juvia, ¿estás bien? Lo sentimos mucho- se disculpó Lucy- Todo por culpa de- la interrumpí- Lucy-san, Erza-san, está bien, no se disculpen, fue un error. Además, Juvia se ahorró el trabajo de declarársele- Sonreí.

Estaba mintiendo, quien podía estar tranquilo cuando algo como esto acaba de pasarle. No sabía que hacer. Ahora no podría mirar a Gray-sama a los ojos nunca más, porque me acordaría de esa embarazosa situación en donde todo el mundo me miraba, Natsu-san se reía, Gray-sama no decía nada, yo parecía tomate a punto de explotar. ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS VOY A HACEEEEEEEEEEEEER?! Todo eso fue lo que atravesó en menos de un segundo.

Al menos, en unas horas terminaban las clases por hoy y pronto podría volver a casa a pasar la tarde con mi madre que se iría por un año.

**GRAY POV**

¿Qué diablos fue todo ese alboroto? Lo único que yo quería era un almuerzo tranquilo, sin locas fanáticas persiguiéndome por todos lados gritándome lo genial y atractivo que soy, pero NO. Lo único que logré fue un alboroto en el comedor, un rezongo por parte de Erza (que luego se volvió en su contra, jeje) y una declaración que se supone yo no debía escuchar.

Pero eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora, ya que mi "amigo" Natsu seguía con el asunto. – Pobre chica! Jaja. A Erza se le escapó su secretito, jajajajaja – Ya me estaba agotando la paciencia – Y lo peor es que fue frente a todo el- lo corté- ¡CALLATE NATSU! –

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE SE CALLE, HIELITO?!

-¡¿A QUIÉN CREES, ROSADITO?!- Y fue así como se armó otra de nuestras tan famosas peleas, en la cual, los demás alumnos se nos unieron al ser golpeados por sillas o mesas que "sin querer" salieron volando.

Luego de unas horas las malditas clases empezaron otra vez. Ya estábamos todos sentados cuando al profesor de física, Gildarts, se le ocurrió una "excelente" idea –Bueno jóvenes, como se acerca la fecha de entrega de boletines y muchos de ustedes tienen notas lamentables, – miró en especial a Natsu, el cual sonrió aterrado – harán un examen el viernes que les dará la oportunidad de obtener un seis por lo menos para no tener la materia baja este mes-

Todos los del salón empezaron a quejarse con el profesor, pero a mi me daba igual, ya que mis notas eran muy buenas (no lo digo para presumir) y no tenía de que preocuparme. Mirando alrededor de la clase noté a la peliazul que me chocó en el almuerzo (¿como se llamaba…? Ah si, Juvia) un tanto nerviosa, ¿será por sus notas? Bueno, debe ser por no estudiar lo suficiente.

A este punto veía a un Natsu suplicando de rodillas a Gildarts-sensei que anulara el examen o por lo menos que le pusiera un seis, porque si su padre, Igneel, descubría que otra vez llevaba física baja, lo mandaba a volar de un puñetazo al otro continente. Hay veces que Igneel podía llegar a ser peor que una Erza furiosa, así que no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Si ahora vieran al pelirosa, se matarían de risa ya que era una imagen muy patética, así que aproveché la oportunidad y le tomé una foto a escondidas con mi celular. Digamos que es una pequeña venganza por quemar mi cocina el otro día, jaja.

**FLASHBACK**

_ Natsu vino a mi casa a hacer la tarea de historia. Estábamos solos porque Ul estaba trabajando, Ultear había salido de compras con su mejor amiga, Meredy y Lyon (mi insoportable "hermano") seguía en su instituto, Lamia Scale, por una clase extra de gimnasia. _

_ Al rato, después de terminar todos los trabajos, nos entró el hambre- Oye, Natsu. Ve a la cocina y pon al horno un pastel de chocolate que Ul dejó para nosotros-_

_ -¡¿Y quién eres tu para darme órdenes?!- _

_ -¿Quieres comer o no?- Lo vi yendo a la cocina sin ninguna queja. (Al parecer el hambre es su debilidad, lo voy a tener en cuenta). Cinco minutos después volvió a mi habitación. Hicimos tiempo mientras esperábamos el pastel, charlando, golpeándonos, peleando como niños de sis años, hasta que olimos a quemado._

_ Bajamos corriendo por las escaleras, Natsu se calló al correr (lo cual gocé mucho), pero al llegar a la cocina vimos a Ul que estaba con un extintor apagando el fuego que salía del horno. Sudé frío al ver que ella se acercaba furiosa hacia mi. Empecé a correr hasta mi habitación con el rosadito, pero no llegamos a tiempo. Estoy seguro de que los vecinos escucharon gritos de niñas siendo golpeadas toda la tarde._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Gracias a eso sé que jamás hay que dejar que Natsu cocine y mucho menos hay que dejar que Ul se enoje.

**POV NORMAL**

Sonó la campana del Instituto Fairy Tale señalando el fin de las clases por hoy. A la salida se podían observar a muchos estudiantes regresando a sus casas en grupos o solos, tomando algún refresco o simplemente charlando con sus amigos.

Muchos alumnos formaban grupos con los que vivían más cerca, ya que la zona no era muy segura por culpa de bandas o grupos de otros colegios que muy a menudo venían a buscar problemas con los estudiantes de Fairy Tale.

Cuando esto ocurría, lo mejor era ignorar a los busca problemas así se evitaban conflictos, pero hay veces en que lo mejor era enfrentándolos, como lo hacían grupo de chicos de dicha academia. Este "equipo" se encargaba de defender a los alumnos que estaban siendo molestados.

Los que lo conformaban eran nada menos que Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster y Jellal Fernandez. (Estos últimos, fueron amenazados por Erza a unirse ya que ella no podía estar en todos lados).

Natsu decidió crear este grupo con el fin de defender a sus compañeros de otros bravucones. Gajeel se unió al recordar lo mal que él y su mejor amiga (Juvia) lo habían pasado en Phantom y Elfman se unió porque dijo que si no, no sería un hombre o algo así. Le preguntaron a Erza si podían crear dicho equipo para ayudarla en su trabajo de mantener fueralos conflictos con otros institutos, así que ella aceptó pero con una condición: la situación debía de ser muy grave para que ellos intervinieran.

Pero conociendo a Natsu, cualquier cosita pequeñita que pasara, merecía pelea. Además Gajeel y Elfman no se quedaban attrás y empezaban a repartir puñetazos a cualquier persona que se metiera (incluso si son de su misma escuela, lo que formaba otra de las miles de peleas por las que Fairy Tale era conocido). Los únicos que se mantenían fuera eran algunas chicas, como el caso de Lucy, Juvia y Levy y A VECES Gray, Jellal y Alzak por ser los "más calmados".

Pero esto no pasaba muy a menudo por lo que hoy no había de que preocuparse.

**JUVIA POV**

Diablos, que día más agotador. Primero lo que pasó en el almuerzo y luego el profesor de física decide fijar un examen el viernes, lo peor de eso es que no entiendo nada de lo que estamos dando.

Supongo que Lucy-san o Erza-san me podrían ayudar, pero se les facilita estudiar solas, porque dicen que siempre terminamos hablando de cualquier otra cosa que no son los estudios, ¿qué voy a hacer? Bueno, eso es lo que menos importa ya que me quedan tres días para estudiar.

Por lo que me debería preocupar ahora es que mi madre se va mañana a Inglaterra y alguien me va a venir a visitar por la tarde para ver si estoy bien, y además no sentirme tan sola en casa, ya que no tengo hermanos y mi padre nos abandonó.

Salí del Instituto no sin antes despedirme de mis mejores amigas. Ellas no me acompañan, porque viven mucho más lejos y se van por otro lado. Siempre me voy caminando a casa ya que estoy cerca, unas siete cuadras más o menos. En el camino iba recordando todo lo sucedido hoy en el colegio y mil formas diferentes de disculparme con Gray-sama, aunque él no fue muy amable tampoco, pero es mejor llevarme bien con las personas, y más cuando es el amor de tu vida.

Al llegar a casa, vi a mamá colocando sus maletas en la puerta dejándolas listas para mañana.- Ya llegué- Dije contenta de verla.

-Bienvenida, te dejé un postre en la heladera por si tienes hambre- Me sonrió. Éramos muy unidas. La fui corriendo a abrazar y cuando llegué a ellas mis lagrimas comenzaron a salirse- Mamá t-te voy a extrañar mucho!-

Ella sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a acariciar mi suave cabello ondulado- Yo también, pero recuerda que nos vamos a poder llamar todos los días y además podremos chatear cuando vuelvas del colegio-

-Si, pero no va ser lo mismo. Me voy a sentir sola…- dije triste

.

- No te preocupes, no estás sola. Piensa que es como un entrenamiento para cuando seas mayor y vivas en tu propia casa, además como ya sabes vendrá el hijo de una amiga a estar contigo en las tardes ya que vive cerca de aquí-

La solté y le conté lo del examen de física, pero no lo de Gray-sama, porque de daba vergüenza. Así pasamos nuestra última tarde juntas, mirando películas, charrlando y cocinando. A decir verdad, yo sé cocinar y puedo cuidar de mi misma, pero mi madre quiere que esté con alguien por si algo ocurre como un robo, un incendio o algo por el estilo, pero por sobre todo que no estuviera sola, ya que sabe que a Lucy-san y a Erza-san se les complica para venir a casa y ningún familiar tiene contacto con nosotras.

La hora de dormir llegó, y lo único que debía hacer era esperar hasta mañana.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

Espero que les guste el fic, porque quiero seguirlo, ya que me entusiasmé al escribirlo y tengo muchas más ideas en mente

Déjenme sus comentarios si les gustó. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda!

Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2:La partida y la llegada

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Mil perdones por no haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero es porque una amiga me invitó a dormir a su casa y no pude hacer el nuevo episodio

Pero por eso y por San Valentín les dejaré este nuevo capítulo y un Oneshoot de SanValentín :3 Y mil gracias por sus hermosos e inspiradores reviews, que no los olvidé y los voy a responder al final de la historia!

Empezamos!

Capítulo 2: La partida y la llegada

**JUVIA POV**

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Miré al suelo y logré observar las sábanas que terminaron tiradas por toda la habitación luego de dormir. Me levanté de mala gana, ya que hoy mi mamita se iría a otro país, buscando la oportunidad de un mayor salario que mejoraría nuestra calidad de vida.

Me levanté despacio y fui juntando las sábanas para luego tender la cama. Me tomó unos minutos solamente. Salí de mi habitación pasando por el corredor del segundo piso, noté que la puerta del dormitorio de mi madre estaba abierta, así que decidí echar un vistazo para asegurarme de que todavía seguía durmiendo, y así era.

Mientras la veía, una sonrisa se posó sobre mi rostro ya que una idea cruzó por mi cabecita: preparar un desayuno especial para ella. Con eso en mente, bajé rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y me dirigí corriendo a la cocina.

Comencé preparando unos deliciosos pastelitos de chocolate que Erza-san me había enseñado a preparar, ya que ella es "adicta" a los pasteles y más si son de fresa. Mientras los dejé en el horno, empecé a servir en un vaso de vidrio, un jugo de frutas que sabía que a mi madre le encantaba. Coloqué todo en una bandeja que estaba decorada con flores rojas y rosas, luego puse los pastelitos al sacarlos del horno y me fui a preparar para ir al colegio.

Me saqué el pijama y lo dejé sobre la cama. Busqué mi uniforme por todo mi cuarto, pero recordé que lo había dejado en el baño al darme una ducha ayer antes de irme a dormir. Luego de vestirme, me peiné y cepillé mis dientes, observé el reloj que estaba en la pared y vi que ya estaba llegando tarde al instituto. Al darme cuenta de esto, prácticamente volé de casa, las personas en la calle me veían correr como si alguna clase de secuestrador me estuviera persiguiendo.

Estaba segura de que llegaría tarde, así que me apuré más (si es que era posible).

**LUCY POV**

Diablos… ¿qué le habrá sucedido a Juvia? Ella nunca llega tarde. Tiene suerte de que todavía el profesor no halla llegado a clase, si no le daría un sermón sobre la tardanza frente a toda la clase y conociéndola, estaría toda roja, nerviosa y avergonzada.

Ya estábamos todos sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos esperando, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe revelando a una agotada Juvia. Todos voltearon a verla en silencio hasta que alguien del salón gritó – Gray, Llegó tu novia! Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte! – Toda la clase empezó a reírse de mi pobre amiga. Mientras que el mencionado solo giró su cabeza emitiendo un "_Hmpp_". Iba a hacer algo para defender a Juvia, pero Erza se me adelantó – ¡Todos ustedes hagan silencio ya, o yo los obligaré!-

Como por arte de magia, toda la clase se calló. Parecían todos unas momias. Miré a mi amiga peliazul que ya se había sentado, aún con ese típico sonrojo suyo en sus dos mejillas. Pronto llegó el profesor así que la clase había empezado.

Estábamos todos sentados escuchando al aburrido profesor de historia contando la historia de no sé que. Como estaba muy aburrida, empecé a observar a mis compañeros discretamente. Con muchos de ellos nunca me había hablado, mientras que a otros los conozco desde que éramos pequeños, como a Alzack y a Bisca, que en este momento estaban en una relación de siete meses. También estaban Jet, Droy y Levy, que formaban siempre equipo en los trabajos grupales y además siempre iban juntos a todas partes. Luego estaba un chico nuevo llamado Gajeel Redfox. No lo conozco bien, ya que es nuevo, pero es el mejor amigo de Juvia porque vienen del mismo colegio, pero por lo que ella me ha contado parece ser agradable (aunque su apariencia no lo ayuda mucho, y por alguna razón me empezó a llamar coneja…). En fin, por último estaban los que conozco desde simpre, que son Erza, Natsu y Gray.

Sin darme cuenta, detuve mi mirada en el pelirosa, que estaba durmiendo en su escritorio como si el profesor no existiera, pero no lo culpo, porque era la primera materia del día y eran las 8:25 am. Lo contemplé por unos cuantos segundos hasta que algo de su mochila captó mi atención, ¿una cola azul? ¿que se movía?

Sin darme cuenta, me fui acercando a su mochila para ver detalladamente que es lo que guardaba Natsu en su bolso hasta el punto de caerme de mi asiento, llamando la atención del profesor y de toda la clase. – Lo siento mucho!- me disculpé y vi a Juvia susurrándome algo, que yo interpreté como un "¿estás bien?", yo solo asentí con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

La clase de historia terminó, dejando que el recreo de cinco minutos comenzara. Iba a ir al baño, cuando siento que alguien me sostiene por la muñeca. Volteé para ver quien me estaba sujetando y vi a un Natsu bastante serio (lo cual me sorprendió ya que es raro verlo serio) – Viste algo?- me preguntó -Si… - respondí nerviosa

-Bien, en el almuerzo te lo contaré, pero mantén el secreto, ¿si?- esto último lo dijo con un guiño y una sensual sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar (¿Por qué me sonrojo?). Solo le dediqué un "ok" casi inaudible.

**POV NORMAL**

La mañana pasó rápida, ya que los alumnos se divertían jugando en clase mientras los profesores no los veían. Se tiraban papelitos, mandaban mensajes de texto a escondidas, tomaban fotos de los profesores para luego editarlas o algo por el estilo, etc.

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, en donde todos se juntaban en la cafetería para comer, pasar el rato con amigos o estudiar para algún examen que no se acordaban que tenían.

**POV ERZA**

Al fin! Ahora era el momento en el cual podría degustar mi delicioso pastel de fresas que todos los días llevaba como postre. Observé a Lucy y a Juvia que siempre se sentaban con migo. Noté a esta última algo pálida y cansada –Juvia, ¿te sucede algo?-

Es que Juvia no durmió bien anoche por los nervios del viaje y además hoy salí apurada de casa y no me dio el tiempo de desayunar…- dijo apenada

¿y no traes dinero con tigo para comprar el almuerzo?-

Juvia olvidó su billetera- Lucy la miró triste y propuso una idea – Está bien! Hoy yo te compro el almuerzo y me lo devuelves mañana- la peliazul la contempló con alegría y unos ojos (que puedo jurar) que parecían estrellitas.

Al finalizar nuestras comidas, Lucy dijo que tenía que irse a hacer algo con Natsu sobre un proyecto, así que se fue a buscarlo.

Yo aún estaba curiosa por saber quién se iba a quedar con Juvia por lo que le pregunté – ¿ya sabes quién se va a quedar con tigo?- Ella negó con la cabeza, al parecer debo esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo.

**POV NATSU**

Caminaba con Lucy en dirección a la biblioteca, yo nunca había ido a dicho lugar ya que leer no es lo mío, pero parece ser un lugar al que no muchas personas van, así que era el lugar perfecto para hablar. Miré de reojo a mi acompañante que estaba bastante callada.

Al llegar, nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas para contarle, pero ella se me adelantó –Oye, ¿qué es lo que tenías en tu mochila? ¿Acaso es un animal?- yo asentí tapándole la boca ya que lo preguntó un poco fuerte

-Si, si, pero no lo grites!- le susurré

-Natsu, sabes que no se pueden traer animales al colegio-

-Lo sé, pero no fue mi culpa. Mi gato, Happy, se escondió en mi mochila esta mañana sin darme cuenta y lo traje por error al colegio,- ella hizo una afirmación de comprender todo- así que ayúdame a que nadie se entere guardando el secreto-

-Está bien- sonrió dulce, por lo que me sorprendí

-Gracias, Luigi!-

-¡Es Lucy!- se enojó (ya sabía que era Lucy, solo me gusta molestarla)

**POV NORMAL**

Las clases pasaron rápido, ya que algunos alumnos tuvieron ciertas "aventuras" durante las clases. Como Natsu y Lucy, al darse cuenta de que Happy se fue de paseo por el colegio, tuvieron que buscarlo a escondidas por todos lados evitando a los profesores y alumnos. O como Erza persiguiendo a algunos que se portaban mal.

A la salida, se podía observar a un grupo de chicas rodeando a Gray como era de costumbre, pero él solo las ignoraba, como siempre.

**GRAY POV**

¿Hay algún día en el que estas locas no quieran bombardearme con sus estúpidas cartas de amor, o los costosos regalos que me traen siempre? Rayos…! Esto es molesto.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una llamada entrante de Ur llegó a mi celular - ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté molesto al ver que las chicas no paraban de fastidiar

-¡MÁS RESPETO QUE SOY TU MADRE!- Se escuchó del otro lado (creo que ya no oigo con mi oído derecho) – Apúrate a llegar a casa de una maldita vez, necesito que vallas al almacén por algunas cosas.- (¡como si no lo estuviera intentando!).Mientras escuchaba a Ul quejarse, yo empujaba a una de mis "fanáticas" que intentaba abrazarme.

-En eso estoy- respondí. Terminé la llamada y escapé.

Por alguna razón, Ul me dijo que yo iría por las tardes a hacer las compras, ya que Lyon estará ocupado. Acepté, solo porque me queda de paso. Me dijo algo como que él tenía que cuidar a alguien o algo. No creo que se haya quejado, porque cuando tuvo que cuidar a la nieta del vecino se enojó con mamá (Ul). Jamás vi a una mujer tan enojada en mi vida. (Estoy seguro de que a mi hermano todavía no se le van las pesadillas).

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado al ver que ya estaba a unas cuadras del almacén.

**JUVIA POV**

Al terminar las clases, volví corriendo a casa para despedirme de mi madre.

Ella ya estaba en la entrada esperándome –Oh, Juvia que bueno que ya llegaste- me abrazó. Yo no me negué y le devolví el abrazo. Iba a comenzar a llorar, pero me detuve al pensar que a ella no le gustaría dejarme mientras corren lagrimas por mi rostro, así que me aguanté.

-Mamá, te voy a extrañar…- ella me soltó y respondió diciéndome que también me extrañaría.

-Juvia ¿me puedes llamar un taxi mientras esperamos a que llegue tú "niñero"? – Fui al comedor en donde se encontraba el teléfono y lo tomé para marcar el número.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me atendieron y justo cuando estaba terminando la llamada escucho a mamá –JUVIA! Ya llegó!-Me apresuré a la entrada, y allí me encontré con un chico un poco más grande que yo, con un peculiar cabello albino.

-Buenas tardes, soy Lyon Bastia-

-¿Lyon….Bastia…?-

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se sorprendieron al ver que era Lyon?

Si no les gustó, no se preocupen, porque no voy a permitir que Lyon se quede solito con Juvia, haré que Gray se ponga celoso! Mwahahha)

Me gustaría saber si quieren que ponga algo en especial o algún suceso ocurriera, todo es bienvenido. Acepto criticas e ideas 3 Por cierto muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Me alegraron el día

Ahora a responderlos!

**Tsuki Loxar** : Si, gracias a Erza ahora Gray sabe lo que Juvia siente! (Gracias Erza-sama! Jajaja) y como ya dije antes te sorprendió que haya sido Lyon?, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te valla gustando el fic :D

**Sore-chan : **Yo también quiero matar a Gray por no darse cuenta de que Juvia lo quiere, pero después pienso que si lo mato nos quedamos sin Gruvia, jaja. Me alegro de que se te haga interesante y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Issalovee : **Realmente le quise poner el nombre del gremio a la academia. Estoy feliz de que te guste la historia! Muchas gracias por tu review :D

**Thaysh : **Me alegro de que te hiciera reír y que te guste! Mil gracias por tu review! ;D

**Mizuki Scarlet-chan : **Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Y espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado! Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Hiro-No-Scarlet : **Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Te agradezco mucho tu review :D

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, de verdad se los agradezco un motón : D Espero que disfruten el próximo también!

No se olviden de que hoy también les dejé como regalo de San Valentín un Oneshoot de nuestros magos favoritos: ¿Amor? ¿Eso se come?

Un saludo enorme,

Gruvia_naruhina


	3. Chapter 3:Un encuentro, dos hermanos y u

Hola otra vez :D ¿Cómo están? Por los reviews que me mandaron, vi que los sorprendió mucho que fuera Lyon quien cuidara de Juvia (ese era mi objetivo: Sorprenderlos, jeje). Pero no se preocupen, porque Gray no lo va a permitir.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que siempre me sacan muchas sonrisas al leerlos y en este capítulo voy a aprovechar a agradecerles a los que dejaron sus comentarios en mi Oneshoot de San Valentín, pero eso va a ser al final :3

Comenzamos!

Capítulo 3: Un encuentro, dos hermanos y un examen

**GRAY POV**

Al fin salí de ese almacén. Primero no había leche, después no hay pan ¿y también resulta que debo hacer una fila de cómo cien personas para poder pagar? Ulr me va a tener que dar dinero a cambio de hacer las compras.

Oh! Casi lo olvido. Pasado mañana es el examen de física y no traje mis libros. Bueno no importa, solo tengo que recordar algunas definiciones, practicar algunas cuentas y listo. ¿Me pregunto cómo estará Natsu ahora? Por las calificaciones que tiene, ya tuvo que haber empezado a estudiar o perderá el año.

En fin, quisiera saber con quién está Lyon…

**POV JUVIA**

-H-hola Lyon-Sama, es un placer- Sonreí, mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos.-El placer es todo mío, Juvia-Chan- (¡Besó mi mano!) Yo me sonrojé a más no poder y vi como levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Se nota que es una persona con mucha confianza para besar la mano de una chica frente a su madre.

-Ohhh, pero que galán, Lyon-Kun- se reía mamá, mientras que él aún no soltaba mi mano y sonreía. Esto me estaba poniendo algo incómoda…

-Ah! Juvia, trae la lista que dejé para Lyon-Kun, por favor, está en la mesa de la cocina-Él me soltó y fui rápido a buscarla. Al entrar, vi el papelito del que mamá hablaba, así que lo tomé, y al escuchar la bocina de un auto volví a la entrada sabiendo que era el taxi que anteriormente habíamos llamado.

Lyon-Sama me miró con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica, pero con migo no funcionó, ya que a mi solo me hacía efecto la de Gray-Sama.

Le di la hijita con apuntes a mi madre y ella le explicó un poco más detallado lo que debía hacer en cada caso-No se preocupe por nada, Loxar-San. Yo cuidaré muy bien de Juvia-Chan- Mamá le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de confianza y se acercó a mi para darme un beso en la frente – Adiós hija. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue, si?- Yo solo asentí y la vi marcharse directo al aeropuerto.

Una vez que se fue liberé un gran suspiro. Me giré y noté a Lyon-Sama que me observaba expectante Umm…Ly-Le iba a preguntar si deseaba tomar algo pero el me interrumpió. – Juvia-Chan, ¿tienes novio? – Ok, esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Yo enrojecí como tomate e intenté responder – N-no, Ju- Me interrumpió de nuevo - ¿Has tenido? – yo enrojecí más – B-bueno… - Noté como él se había acercado un poco y lo que hice fue dar un paso hacia atrás.

Él volvió a acortar distancia entre nosotros, y yo volví a agrandarla. - L-Lyon-Sama ¿le gustaría beber algo? – él seguía serio – No gracias – y se acercó un poquito más. Ya estaba muy cerca de mi, así que decidí usar mi Plan B - ¡J-Juvia tiene que ir al baño! – Sé que es patético, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Aunque parece que mentir no es lo mío, porque sentí como me sostuvo de la mano y me dijo al oído – Mentir no es lo tuyo, Ju-via -Chan- Posó su mano libre sobre mi cintura, pero antes de que hiciera "algo raro", me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo a la cocina. Lyon-Sama me siguió. Parecíamos niños jugando a la mancha, dándole vueltas a la mesa, saltando por encima de los sillones e incluso subiendo y bajando las escaleras.

Recordé que la puerta de la entrada había quedado sin cerrar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salí en dirección a la calle. Mientras corría, vi hacía atrás (¡TODAVÍA ME PERSIGUE! ¡Y con una cara llena de determinación!). Justo cuando volteé a ver hacia al frente choqué con alguien y caímos al suelo.

-¡Ouch…!- Me fui sentando de apoco mientras frotaba mi cabeza, miré hacia todas las direcciones y no vi con quien me tropecé, hasta que una voz me llamó la atención- ¡Rayos…! Enserio deberías fijarte por dónde caminas…- Yo conocía esa voz, ¡no puede ser…! Observé hacia abajo y allí estaba - ¡¿GRAY-SAMA?! – Quería morir ahora mismo – Si, si. Ahora, ¿podrías salir de encima? – Yo lo miré confundida, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba sentada sobre él, en plena vereda frente a algunos vecinos, que al parecer observaban la escena con interés. - ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!- Me disculpé con él.

Me paré rápido y lo ayudé a juntar unas bolsas que se le habían caído. –Juvia, ¿por qué diablos corres por la calle? – me preguntó realmente confundido. De pronto escuchamos a Lyon-Sama que me llamaba - ¡JUVIA – CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!- Yo puse cara de miedo, hasta que Gray-Sama habló – Eso lo explica…-

Me metí detrás del pelinegro en un falso intento de esconderme - ¿Lyon? ¿qué haces?.-

-Cuido de Juvia-Chan- dijo serio mientras me intentaba agarrar, pero yo movía a Gray-Sama como si fuera una especie de escudo. (Un momento, ¿ellos se conocen?). Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi que el pelinegro se giraba a verme con una sonrisa burlona -¿En serio él te cuida?- yo me puse toda roja – S-si, pero lo luego Lyon-Sama empezó a querer hacer "cosas raras" con Juvia, por eso, J-Juvia s-salió corriendo y chocó con Gray-Sama…- esto último lo dije casi en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¡E-eso no es cierto, Juvia-Chan!- se defendió totalmente rojo.

-Bueno, como sea. Debo llevarle las compras a Ur- Lo miré con ojos suplicantes a punto de llorar y me agarré a su camisa del uniforme- Pero supongo que puede esperar…- concluyó el Fullbuster. Mi mirada cambió a una de agradecimiento y alegría pura, mientras que la de Lyon-Sama cambió a una de molestia.

**GRAY POV**

¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué acepté quedarme con la chica rara y el insoportable de mi hermano? ¡¿Y Lyon cuida de Juvia?! Ahora si lo he visto todo…

Al entrar a la casa de mi compañera de clase, dejamos nuestros zapatos en la entrada (Bueno, dejé mis zapatos en la entrada, ya que cuando me los encontré, ellos ya no los tenían puestos) y nos sentamos en un gran sillón a esperar mientras ella nos servía algo de beber y tomar.

-Lyon, ¿por qué estás cuidando de Juvia?- lo admito, me entró curiosidad. La mencionada tomó asiento en un sillón individual a mi lado. – Porque su madre me lo pidió- respondió seco.

-S-si, - mi atención cambió de persona – mi mamá se fe de viaje a Inglaterra por trabajo, y dijo que se sentiría más tranquila si alguien se queda con Juvia –

-¿Y se fue tranquila dejándote con este? – lo señale, él gruñó – Estás más segura con un mono – le aseguré. Noté como mi hermano me miraba con desprecio, así que yo le dediqué una de mis hermosas sonrisas demostrándole cuanto lo odiaba.

-Oh, cierto…¿Gray-Sama y Lyon-Sama se conocen? – preguntó tímida. Ahora que lo pienso, ella nunca nos presentó, así que debe de estar confundida de que sepamos el nombre del otro.

-Somos hermanos- respondimos al unísono. ¡Odiaba tanto decirle hermano a este ridículo! Su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa, no la iba a culpar. Lyon y yo somos totalmente diferentes.

-Verás Juvia-Chan- se sentó, mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho en el respaldo del sillón y cruzaba sus piernas – en realidad, este inútil y yo somos hermanastros. Nos adoptó una mujer llamada Ur Milkovich cuando éramos pequeños. Ella tiene una hija biológica llamada Ultear,es la mayor, luego estoy yo y el bebé de la familia es Gray- le explicó con una sensual sonrisa.

-Aunque es una lástima que el "bebé de la familia" sea más inteligente que el "payaso de la familia"- le respondí molesto. Yo seré el más chico de los tres, pero al menos no soy el payaso que es Lyon.

Comenzamos a discutir (como siempre), pero una risita nos detuvo - ¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunté. –E-es que G-Gray-Sama y L-Lyon-Sama son muy graciosos, jaja- tapó sus labios mientras se reía con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Esa sonrisa… me recuerda a la vez que me enteré de que Ur me iba a adoptar. Una sonrisa que demostraba que no había reído hace tiempo, una sonrisa… Brillante…

Lyon también conocía el significado de esa hermosa sonrisa, ya que él vivió lo mismo que yo. De pronto los dos nos vimos encantados con la sonrisa de la chica.

Hasta que sonó mi celular haciéndonos volver a la realidad - ¿Si? ¿Ur?-

-¿Gray? ¿En dónde estás? Solo te pedí que pasaras por el almacén ¿y te demoras cinco horas? ¡Quiero que vuelvas inmediatamente a casa, jovencito! ¡ Y ve por tu estúpido hermano que no me contesta el celular!- colgué el celular y miré la hora. Ur nos iba a matar. – Lyon, vámonos. Ur llamó y estaba molesta –

El payaso se levantó de golpe y se abrazó a Juvia - ¡Pero yo me quiero quedar con Juvia-Chan!- Se acercó al rostro de la chica, y justo cuando iba a besar su mejilla, lo agarré de la cabeza –Espera afuera…- le dije furioso, y lo tiré fuera de la casa. Noté que Juvia estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada – U-umm…Juvia…-

-No te preocupes, él es así- le dije sin mostrar emoción alguna – Por cierto, no digas lo que te quiso hacer… no quiero quedar como el hermano del Payaso Pervertido- le pedí mientras me despedí apoyando mi mano en su cabeza. -¡S-s-si…!- respondió súper nerviosa.

Salí de la casa y me topé con Lyon – ¡GRAY! ¡NUNCA MÁS ME TRATES ASÍ!-

-Cállate-

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A JUVIA-CHAN ALLÍ DENTRO, PERVERTIDO?!-

-Nada, y tú eres el pervertido aquí-

-¡NO ME LLAMES PERVERTIDO, PERVERTIDO!-

-Cállate y camina-

-¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA!- Y así fue nuestro camino a casa, solo faltaba el rezongo de Ur.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Ur estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lentamente se fue acercando a nosotros. Esto se ve mal.

-¡USTEDES DOS! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTABAN?!- Nos gritó, como pensé.

-Ur, yo estaba cuidando de Juvia-Chan, como me pediste-

- ¡SI, PERO TUVISTE QUE HABER VUELTO HACE UNA HORA!-

-Es que perdí de cuenta la hora por la irradiante belleza de Juvia-Chan- (eso fue patético). Ur suspiró y me miró a mi -¿y bien?-

-Fui al almacén y de regreso me topé con Lyon y Juvia, así que me quedé con ellos- Ur iba a protestar pero Ultear salió de su cuarto muy enojada - ¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE USTEDES TRES?! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO POR TELÉFONO CON MEREDY!- y se volvió a encerrar.

Mamá suspiró pesado y se fue a la cocina con lo que hoy compré. Yo, me fui a mi habitación, estaba realmente cansado.

**JUVIA POV**

-Jaja, hace años que no me río como hoy- ya hace una hora que los dos hermanos se habían ido a sus casas.

Creo que aunque Lyon-Sama sea un pervertido, es una buena persona, y aunque Gray-Sama sea un tanto frío con los demás, creo que fue muy amable al acceder a quedarse con nosotros, es por eso que lo quiero mucho.

Ahora me voy a dormir que mañana es mi último día antes del examen de física…¡MAÑANA ES MI ÚLTIMO DÍA PARA ESTUDIAR! ¿Qué voy a hacer…?

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado como el anterior! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron su review, los amo:3

No se preocupen por la demora del siguiente capítulo, porque ya estoy trabajando en él :D Acepto ideas y correcciones de cualquier tipo, todo es bienvenido.

Ahora a responder reviews!

**Thaysh : **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Son geniales! Y tenés toda la razón, hay que poner bien celoso a Gray-Sama! Jajaja. Muchas gracias también por tu review en el oneshoot de San Valentín! Y a mi también me dio risa mientras escribía "ME VALE UN NATSU". Gracias otra vez, un saludo:3

**Tsuki Loxar :** Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero no me "amodies" tanto, jajaja. Tu review me hizo reír mucho! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! ;) un saludo enorme!

**AnikaSukino 5d : **Mil gracias por tu comentario! Y no te preocupes que me voy a encargar de poner a Gray bien celoso :3 Un saludote!

**fullbuster juvia : **Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews en los dos fics! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Respecto al oneshoot de San Valentín, muchas gracias por tu comentario fue muy dulce! :3 Un saludo!

**EyesGray-sama : **Gracias por tu comentario en el oneshoot! También me encantó escribir esa parte 3 Jaja, gracias por tu comentario! Un saludo!

Los quiero un montón y les agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews y comentarios positivos, me hacen muy feliz!

Un saludo enorme!

gruvia_naruhina


	4. Chapter 4:Estudiando

¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Tengo que decirles que aunque subí el capítulo 3 ayer, ya los extrañé TT-TT Les gustaría que hiciera los capítulos un poco más largos? Sus hermosísimos reviews los responderé al final como siempre :D

Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo! Los quiero mucho!

¡Así que comenzamos!

Capítulo 4: Estudiando

**JUVIA POV**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo usual ya que al ver el despertador, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había sonado. Me levanté muy despacio, esquivando todo lo que había quedado tirado de ayer al intentar escapar de Lyon-Sama. Bajé por las escaleras y fui en dirección a la cocina en busca de mi desayuno.

Me serví jugo de naranja en un vaso de vidrio y me dirigí al sillón con una tostada en mi boca. Encendí el televisor buscando algo interesante que ver, pero como no encontré nada bueno decidí dejar en el canal de noticias.

-_A partir de mañana comenzará a disminuir la temperatura considerablemente y las tormentas afectarán a todo el país, pero principalmente a la capital- _(La señorita que da el clima es muy atractiva)

-Juvia debe tener un paraguas a mano, por las dudas- Miré el reloj y noté que aún me quedaba algo de tiempo, pero igual quería llegar un poco más temprano para poder repasar algo para el escrito del viernes, así que terminé el jugo de un sorbo y me dirigí al baño a hacer mi rutina de todos los días: Ir al baño, cambiarme y salir.

Cepillé mis dientes, me lavé la cara y peiné mi cabello. No soy alguien egocéntrica, todo lo contrario, pero tenía que admitir que amaba mi cabello. A pesar de que antes en Phantom se burlaban de mi por su color, aprendí a quererme tal y como soy gracias a las personas que se preocupaban por mi, como Gajeel-Kun, que una vez casi mata a un niño y a su mare por burlarse de mi manera de hablar.

**FLASHBACK**

Una mañana, Gajeel-Kun y yo íbamos caminando al colegio Phantom Lord. Mientras pasábamos por el Parque Nacional de Magnolia, platicábamos de cualquier cosa, como lo viejo que se estaba poniendo el director José Porla o los exámenes de fin de curso, hasta que un llanto captó nuestra atención.

Miramos por todos lados y notamos a un niño como de cinco años que estaba llorando en el suelo. – H-hola, pequeño, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté despacio.

-N-no encuentro a mamá- sollozó el niño -¿Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarla?- le sonreí

-Juvia, no tenemos tiempo. Llegaremos tarde al colegio- se excusó Gajeel-Kun – ¡P-pero el pequeño está perdido! ¡Juvia no se puede ir!-

- Que mujer más problemática- lo escuché decir. Pero aún así, él se quedó a mi lado (Gajeel-Kun no es tan malo como parece, jeje). Me volteé a ver al niñito y le ofrecí mi mano, pero su reacción me sorprendió – ¡No me toques, eres rara! ¡Hablas raro! ¡Eres fea! – y golpeó mi mano.

-¡OYE NIÑATO, ELLA SOLO TRATA DE AYUDARTE, NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE TRATARLA ASÍ!- Me defendió mi amigo, yo solo quería llorar. De repente vimos a una mujer corriendo hacia nosotros. -¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?!-

-Señora escuche- la mujer le dio un carterazo en la cabeza a Gajeel-Kun -¡OIGA! ¡¿QUÉ CREE QUE HAC- Lo golpeó otra vez

-Discúlpeme señora, pero Juvia y Gajeel-Kun solo trataban de-

-¡Cállate! Vamos Makoto- Agarró a su hijo en brazos y se lo llevó del lugar. Yo estaba a punto de llorar, pero un brazo rodeó mis hombros- No llores por esos dos tontos, mujer. No vale la pena que tires lágrimas por personas que no te quieren.- Hice un gran puchero- Gajeel-Kun…- El me tomó la mano y volvimos a nuestro camino.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aún recuerdo lo mal que me sentía aquel día. Pero Gracias a mi mejor amigo, es que hoy puedo sonreír.

Me fui corriendo a poner el uniforme y salí directo a Fairy Tale. Hoy no pensaba llegar tarde, pero antes de irme agarré un paraguas que estaba colgado en la puerta.

Salí caminando tranquilamente. Algunos vecinos madrugadores, me miraban raro, pero no los culparía. Después de verme salir corriendo de casa y terminar sobre un chico en una posición muy comprometedora, eso asombraría a cualquiera.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con Lucy-san que venía corriendo hacia mí -¡Juviaaaa!- Se paró frente a mi –Bueno días Lucy-san, ¿Cómo es- me interrumpió tomándome por los hombros y comenzando a sacudirme- ¡¿Quién se quedó con tigo?!-preguntó ansiosa.

-L-L-Lyon Bastia- me sonrojé solo al recordar lo que ayer me intentó hacer.-¡¿EHH?!¡¿HABLAS DE "EL" LYON BASTIA?!¡¿HERMANO DE "EL" GRAY FULBUSTER?!-

-S-s-si…-

-¡Juvia!- pegué un saltito- ¡Lyon Bastia es uno de los chicos más guapos y populares del Instituto Lamia Scale! Muchas chicas desearían estar en tu lugar- esto último lo ijo con una sonrisa pícara. –Buenos días chi- Erza-san acababa de llegar a nuestro lado, pero Lucy la sacudió como si fuera de trapo (estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido otra persona, lo habría mandado a volar).-¡Lyon Bastia cuidará de Juvia!-

-¡¿L-L-L-Lyon Bastia?! ¡¿Hablas de "EL" Lyon Bastia?!- Lucy asintió emocionada. No sabía que el pervertido de Lyon-Sama fuera tan popular, pero era de esperar, ya que es el hermano mayor de Gray-sama. – Valla, Juvia. Tu si que tienes suerte, ahora vamos que están a punto de comenzar las clases- genial, ya había perdido 25 minutos de estudio.

Al entrar, Lucy-san fue donde estaba Levy-san. Últimamente las dos se habían vuelto más cercanas desde que la rubia entró al club de literatura, pero la pequeña peliazul parecía muy amigable, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio y lo primero que hice fue guardar los libros de física en mi bolso, para no olvidármelos. Una vez preparado todo, la clase comenzó.

El profesor de matemáticas empezó a hablar de cosas que creo que muy pocos lograron comprender, pero yo no era una de ellas. ¡Todo lo que tenga números es mi enemigo!

Copié lo que él escribía en el pizarrón. Pero de a poco, mi mirada se fue deslizando hasta cierto punto de la clase en donde se encontraba el amor de mi vida. Lo contemplé como si fuera una obra de arte. Noté como estaba muy concentrado en algo que parecía no ser de la materia en la que estábamos, pero le resté importancia.

El resto del día pasó rápido, sin nada emocionante. Todo normal. Natsu-san armó un escándalo a la salida con unos chicos que se reían de un pobre alumno de segundo grado, Erza-san reventó a Natsu-san por involucrar a medio colegio, todo normal.

Al volver a casa, empecé a ordenar todo antes de que llegara Lyon-sama, junté unos lápices de colorear, barrí el suelo y me fui a dar una ducha rápida. Cuando me estaba secando, sonó el timbre. - ¡U-un segundo!- ¡Todavía estaba desnuda! Corrí a mi cuarto, me puse ropa interior y me coloqué un buzo largo de esos que llegan por la mitad del muslo.

Bajé a abrir la puerta y me sorprendí al ver que detrás de un muy sonriente Lyon-sama, estaba un Gray-sama muy tranquilo observándome. -¡Juvia-chan! ¿Cómo estás hoy?-

-Um…muy bien, gracias por preguntar!- le sonreí- Hola otra vez, Gray-sama-. Él solo respondió con un "si, como sea". Lyon-sama lo miró serio. – Oh, lo siento, paen por favor- Los dos comenzaron a entrar dejando los zapatos en la entrada, y pasando a la sala. – Bueno, Juvia-chan, ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?- dijo saltando al sofá- B-bueno… tenía pensado e-estudiar para el examen de mañana…- dije algo nerviosa.

El pelinegro me miró curioso- Ahhh…Que aburrida eres Juvia-chan- yo me disculpé, pero pronto noté como se empezó a acercar lentamente a mi - ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido?- dijo con una sonrisa de galán-¡¿E-eh?!- Gray-sama frunció el seño – Vamos Juvia-chan, yo sé que prefieres hacer alguna otra cosa, ¿verdad?- tomó mi mentón y se acercó a mi rostro. - ¡Um! ¡L-L-Lyon-sama!- Pero una mano se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Lyon, ve a preparar algo de comer- ¡GRAY-SAMA! ¡GRACIAS! Él estaba serio

-¡¿Qué?! Pero-

-VE a preparar algo- El albino se levantó mascullando algo que no logré interpretar bien – G-g-gracias…- susurré. Nuevamente el pelinegro me observó sin mostrar expresión alguna, se levantó y fue al baño.

**GRAY POV**

(¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué me metí en medio de esos dos?) Sentí como alguien subía las escaleras, sería Lyon? No, él es el que hacía ruido desde la cocina. Mejor me tranquilizo… ¿Tranquilizar? ¡¿De qué?! Estar con estos dos me está volviendo loco.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina, en donde Lyon me miró enojado - ¿Necesitas algo?- no le respondí, me serví un vaso con agua y me fui. Juvia bajó por las escaleras despacio y se detuvo. Intentó hablar pero no le salía como si me quisiera pedir algo y no se animara. Yo la miré expectante – U-um…J-Juvia intenta e-estudiar para mañana, p-pero no entiende nada…- ya veía a donde iba todo esto- ¿G-Gray-sama ayudaría a J-Juvia?- estaba más roja que un tomate, lo cual se me hizo algo…lindo…

Empecé a subir a su habitación, pero noté que ella no se movía-¿Vas a venir o no?- ella sonrió y asintió.

Al entrar a su habitación quedé ¿impresionado? Su cuarto era muy diferente a como yo imaginé que sería (¡no es que haya estado pensando en como sería ni nada por el estilo! *sonrojo*). Yo creí que a todas las chicas les gustaba tener cosas rosas por todos lados y pósters de famosos y fotos de los chicos que les gustan. Pero Juvia era diferente.

Su cuarto era muy simple. Una cama con un acolchado azul y flores blancas, una ventana con cortinas azules del mismo tono que el acolchado de la cama, las paredes eran blancas y el piso de madera y tenía una mesita en el centro del dormitorio, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era que tenía una gran estantería llena de mangas y cosas de anime, además de libros de estudio y cosas para dibujar.

Juvia me miró confundida. Yo me dirigí a su estantería y tomé uno de los tantos mangas que tenía – ¿Te gusta el anime?- le pregunté burlón. Ella se sonrojó y me intentó sacar el libro de las manos, pero no llegaba porque yo lo estiraba cada vez más alto - ¡Gray-sama! ¡Devuélvale eso a Juvia!- yo me estaba divirtiendo

-Dime Juvia, ¿lees Hentai?- Ella se sonrojó de sobremanera como cuando Erza me reveló lo que Juvia sentía- ¡C-CLARO QUE NO!- Ella seguía intentando quitármelos de las manos sin lograr nada. Se me estaba formando una sonrisa en la cara, esto es divertido.

Me fui corriendo hacia atrás, pero choqué con la mesa y arrastré a mi compañera con migo al suelo. Quedamos en una posición muy comprometedora para el que no había visto lo que había pasado. Ella estaba sobre mi, muy cerca de mi rostro y completamente roja. Yo solo miraba esos enormes y profundos ojos azules, que de alguna forma me habían atrapado y no me querían soltar. Pronto ella salió de encima de mi y se sentó en el suelo –L-lo siento mucho…- Yo solo me paré y la ayudé a levantarse- Vamos, te ayudo a estudiar- ella asintió y nos sentamos en la mesa con los libros de física, después de todo, yo había estudiado hoy en clase de matemática.

Pasamos alrededor de dos horas estudiando. Me dí cuenta de que a ella se le hacía difícil, por lo que debía tener paciencia, pero después de unos cuantos ejercicios, los podía hacer sola.

Ya era tarde. Me giré para sacar algo de mi mochila, pero cuando volví a verla, ella estaba dormida sobre los libros. La miré unos segundos observando lo tranquila que estaba. Realmente no me había molestado ayudarla (lo cual es extraño que no me moleste ayudar a una chica), pero quizás es porque ella no es una loca fangirl como las otras. Lyon me gritó desde abajo que ya era hora de irnos, así que levanté a Juvia en mis brazos y la acosté en su cama. Vi que algo se había caído de su mano al dejarla, así que lo tomé y que era un dibujo muy bien hecho de nosotros dos. Me lo guardé en el bolsillo y me dispuse a salir, pero antes escuché que ella susurró algo dormida – Gray-sama…Te amo…- Yo quedé sorprendido al escucharla hablar en primera persona, pero Lugo sonreí y le respondí-Buenas noches, Juvia…-

Al bajar estaba Lyon esperándome-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde?- me dio mi campera y salimos de la casa- Solo la ayudé a estudiar física-

-Más te vale que haya sido solo eso- yo solo reí – Recuerda que el pervertido aquí eres tú no yo- y así es como volvimos a casa.

**MIENTRAS, EN LA CASA DRAGNEEL**

¡LUCYYYYY, NO ENTIENDOOOOO!- Gritaba Natsu – Natsu, ya son las nueve de la noche. Llevo toda la tarde ayudándote a estudiar- protestaba la rubia-¡PERO NO ENTIENDO!- Se defendió

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Uf! ¿Me quedó un poquito más largo o soy yo? Bueno no importa. Yo quiero que Gray me ayude a estudiar!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, porque a mi me encantó escribirlo :3

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y sus comentarios positivos! Me alegran el día.

Ahora a responder reviews!

**thaysh: **Muchas gracias por tus continuos reviews! A mi también se me hizo divertido escribir esa parte, jajaja. Y en este cap, ya te respondí con quien ayudaría a estudiar a Juvia ;D otra vez gracias y un saludo!

**tsuki Loxar:** Me alegra que te gusten tanto :D Y tus comentarios siempre se me hacen divertidos a la hora de leerlos! Gracias por no amodiarme tanto, jaja, y no te preocupes que voy a poner a Gray bien celoso ;) un saludote!

**maryUchi: **Gracias por comentar! Y tienes razón con Erza, jajaja ella descubre a los enamorados antes de que se enamoren jaja, ok no, pero gracias por tu fabuloso review:3

**clauly: **Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me alegro de que te haga reir tanto:D Y si no fuera por Lyon, nunca hubiéramos visto los celos de nuestro hermoso tsundere Gray, un saludo enorme y gracias otra vez por tu genial comentario!

Gracias otra vez a todos por comentar o por solo leer! Me hacen muy feliz al leerlos! Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo 3

Un saludo enorme,

gruvia_naruhina


	5. Chapter 5: ¡¿Tarde! Imposible…¿y acampa

¡Hola hermosísimos lectores! ¡Bienvenidos otra vez a esta alocada historia que tanto amo escribir!

Muchas gracias como siempre por los hermosísimos reviews que ustedes siempre me regalan :D Pero como siempre digo, los voy a responder al final

¡Comenzamos!

Capítulo 5: ¡¿Tarde?! Imposible…¿y acampando bajo techo?

**JUVIA POV**

Estaba durmiendo placidamente, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que el cartero llegó y me despertó al cerrar el buzón de jardín, y él solo venía a las 7:54… ¡¿7:45?!

Estaba llegando tarde, no iba a llegar a tiempo al examen de física.

Literalmente volé de la cama y corrí a buscar mi uniforme. No lo encontré por ningún lado, así que decidí ponerme el de último recurso, que era una camisa que me quedaba un poco más ajustada y una falda un poquito más corta, pero que aún así no permitía que mostrase nada.

Agarré mi mochila y salí corriendo de casa.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Me había esforzado mucho por no fallar en este examen, y todo por dormirme tarde al estudiar con Gray-sama (obviamente no lo estaba culpando). Seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero de pronto comenzó a llover muy fuerte -¡Diablos! Juvia debe tener el paraguas que- recordé que ayer lo guardé en mi casillero y no lo había vuelto a agarrar. Hoy si que no podía llegar tarde.

-No importa, Juvia puede llegar a tiempo- miré mi reloj (¡NO VOY A LLEGAR!). Me apresuré más aún, pero me resbalé al pisar mal y me lastimé la rodilla. Ahora si quería llorar, me levanté y seguí avanzando. Estaba mojada, lastimada en la rodilla, de me dio ni el tiempo para peinarme ni para desayunar, tenía puesto un uniforme que me incomodaba y encima estaba tarde. Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse cada vez más.

Ya estaba a una cuadra, por lo que empecé a correr más rápido. Al entrar, ni siquiera me importó que no se pudiera correr en los pasillos, solo me dirigí al salón de clase y abrí la puerta de un golpe – P…pe-perdón por llegar tarde…- estaba realmente agotada. Todos mis compañeros me observaban como si estuviera loca – Perdóneme Señorita Loxar, pero ya llega muy tarde y esa no es forma de entrar a clase- me señaló por mi aspecto. Debía de verme realmente patética, como para que ni Natsu-san me observara con lástima – No puede hacer el examen, por lo que mantendrá su cinco en el boletín- sentenció el profesor. Se me calló la mochila al suelo y las lágrimas que tanto había aguantado, comenzaron a rodar por mis sonrojadas mejillas.

– No… p-por favor, s-sensei. No…- Lucy-san me miraba como si quisiera llorar con migo. Sabía que solo era una examen más, pero no quería reprobar la materia por un cinco, pero por sobre todo no quería tirar a la basura todo el tiempo que Gray-sama había gastado en enseñarme todas las cosas que no entendía e incluso repitiéndomelas treinta veces si era necesario. – No… p-por favor…- el profesor me miró y negó con la cabeza. Observé a Gray-sama que me miraba sorprendido desde su asiento.

No me daba la cara para mirarlo a los ojos y ver que el me observaba en tan deplorable estado, así que tiré más lagrimas y salí corriendo nuevamente a mi casa, después de todo ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza por un día.

**LUCY POV**

Pobre Juvia… estaba tan triste. En este mismo momento me daban ganas de darle un buen golpe al profesor y después y corriendo a ver a mi amiga. ¿Por qué no la dejó dar el maldito examen? Había llegado diez minutos tarde, pero como estoy segura de que ella estudió mucho no le afectaría, incluso estoy completamente segura de que ni a Natsu le faltarían esos dichosos diez minutos.

Hablando de Natsu, ayer me arrastró a su casa a que lo ayude a estudiar. JAMAS vi a una persona tan horrible para la física (era muy malo), pero de igual modo creo que lo va a lograr. Noté lo concentrado que estaba observando la hoja, incluso parecía que la iba a quemar con la mirada (ni que fuera un mago de fuego o algo por el estilo, jaja).

Él vio que yo lo miraba, así que yo le dediqué una sonrisa de "¡Vamos Natsu! ¡Tú puedes!" pero él me miró con cara de "¡No sé nada! ¡Lucy, dame tus respuestas!" (retiro lo dicho de que lo podía lograr). Yo me negué rotundamente formando una "x" con mis brazos, no tenía la intención de que el profesor me anulara el escrito por culpa del pelirosa.

Natsu me rogaba con la mirada, juro que parecía que iba llorar. Suspiré y le anoté las respuestas de los dos primeros ejercicios en un papelito, con esos dos ya lograba un seis, el resto lo debía de hacer por si mismo. Hice una bolita y se la tiré muy discretamente por el suelo, ya que estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro.

Él agarró del suelo el papel y me agradeció con una enorme sonrisa al leerlo (se le iba a dislocar la mandíbula de tan grande que era). Admito que no presenté mucha resistencia, pero que iba a hacer, después de todo era el amor de mi vida.

**NATSU POV**

(¡WAAAA, GRACIAS LUCE! Te debo una). Empecé a leer el papel que me lanzó y allí estaba lo que necesitaba. No estaba muy detallado pero no me importaba, por lo menos obtendría un seis. Sé que no es lo más correcto copiar, pero no entendía nada y si mi padre veía que otra vez llevaba esta materia baja me mataría, y créanme que no es muy lindo el que te maten.

El resto del escrito traté de hacer lo mejor que pude intentando recordar lo que ayer había practicado con Lucy, pero digamos que estaba algo borroso.

Respecto a Juvia… me asombró bastante ver en el estado en el que estaba, y aún así querer dar este aburrido examen toda mojada…realmente se había esforzado mucho, o eso parecía.

Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar:

**(IMAGINACIÓN DE NATSU)**

- Sensei, llegué tarde, lo siento- llegaba un sonriente Natsu

-¡Natsu no puedes dar el examen!- gritaba un maestro furioso

-¡Ok! ¡Adiós!- se iba corriendo feliz a dormir a su casa

**(FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE NATSU)**

(Si, eso haría) Tendría la excusa perfecta que decirle a su padre.

**GRAY POV**

Todo esto estaba muy mal. Ella se había esforzado mucho para esta prueba y no la puede hacer por llegar tarde… ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué de repente me preocupo por ella? Supongo que estar con ella y con Lyon después de clase me está afectando, pero no la iba a dejar con ese payaso pervertido sola…¿Y a mi que me importa si está con él? Diablos, ya no sé ni en lo que estoy pensando… se supone que debo concentrarme en el examen y me estoy yendo por las ramas…

Unos cuantos minutos después el timbro sonó dándole fin a nuestro tiempo para acabar. El examen me había parecido bastante fácil y estoy seguro de que ella lo habría podido lograr (¡¿Por qué vuelvo a pensar en ella?!). Sujeté mis mechones como si eso me ayudara a sacar su rostro de mi cabeza, pero el profesor me distrajo – ¡Señor Fullbuster! ¿Podría venir un segundo por favor?- me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a su escritorio.

-Por favor dígale a la Señorita Loxar que la espero mañana para el examen- me sorprendí un poco - ¿Le va a dar una oportunidad?- el asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del salón. No era tan desalmado después de todo.

El resto del día se me pasó muy lento, no había nada que me divirtiera, ya me había aburrido de pelear con el tonto rosadito que por cierto le dijo a Lucy que le debía un favor (no sé de que) y ella respondió que pensaría en algo. Elfman ya me tenía arto con eso de "Ser o no ser un hombre" y Mira me contó que su hermana menor, Lissana Strauss, volvería a ser transferida a este instituto. Pero algo (que debo admitir) me entusiasmó fue lo que Erza dijo en una clase:

-Con su permiso Sensei, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer-

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Pero estamos a mitad de la clase, ¿no puede esperar?-

-No, no puede- respondió algo impaciente. El profesor accedió -Como sabrán, todos los miércoles a la salida del colegio se realiza la reunión de los delegados en la sala de recreación,- comenzó a recorrer la clase con los brazos detrás de su espalda como si fuera un interrogatorio- bueno, ayer, se nos informó de que la fecha de Colaboración al Instituto se aproxima.- Cierto, ya se acercaba la fecha.

Una vez al año todos los estudiantes de la academia se quedaban un fin de semana arreglando y juntando dinero para la escuela, mediante actividades y ventas de cosas preparadas por los alumnos. Las escuelas compiten entre ellas para ver quien recauda una cantidad mayor e dinero.

-¡Y como todos saben, este año debemos ganar! ¡Como clase y como Instituto! – Erza golpeó con un puño el escritorio del profesor-¡Así que levante la mano el que tenga una idea para representar a nuestra clase!- Todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

De pronto, Natsu-san se levantó de su asiento y con sus dos manos apoyadas en el escritorio propuso la primera idea- ¡Una demostración de baile!- Toda la clase lo negó rotundamente.

-Que tal…¿Una demostración de comida entre compañeros de clase?- propuso Lucy alegre-¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Alguna objeción?- Pregunto aterradora la pelirroja. Todos negaron. –Muy bien busquen a sus parejas-

-¡¿PAREJAS?!- Gritó toda la clase. Lucy se acercó a Levy, pero justo apareció el pelirosado empujando "accidentalmente" a la pequeña peliazul.- ¡Luce! Tu serás mi compañera.- sentenció el Dragneel. (¿Luce? Oh cierto que Natsu la apoda así)- ¿Por qué debería?- reprochó la rubia- ¡Porque eres mi mejor amiga!- sonrió, esto hizo que ell enrojeciera y terminara aceptando.

Le iba a pedir a Gajeel, pero él ya había aceptado a Levy, miré a la delegada de la clase, pero ella ya se juntó con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Jellal Fernandez, y hasta Elfman estaba con Evergreen (ok, eso si es raro). Al terminar de fijarme en mis posibles "parejas" todas las chicas sobrantes vinieron corriendo hacia mi gritando mi nombre o jurándome su amor eterno y cosas por el estilo. Que molesto.

Tocó el timbre dando inicio a nuestra libertad. Me acerqué a la pelirroja que estaba junto a Jellal y le pregunté –Erza, ¿cuándo será la fecha del evento?- ella se puso a pensar, pero no lo recordó – Será el martes que viene, Gray- El presidente se había unido a la conversación respondiendo mi pregunta. Él apoyó su mano en el hombro de Erza haciéndola sonrojar – Tienes muy mala memoria, Erza- dijo coqueto. Yo sentí que estaba empezando a sobrar, así que me fui.

Creo a Erza le gusta Jellal, jaja, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Volví a mi asiento, tomé mi bolso y salí a la entrada con Natsu, Lucy y Erza – Lucy, ¿ya decidiste que es lo que quieres?- preguntaba contento el rosadito- Ummmm…¿por qué no solo me compras un café?- el pelirosa sonrió y se llevó arrastrando a Lucy a un puesto de cafés que está cerca de su casa. Erza y yo nos miramos divertidos- Llamaré a Juvia cuando llegue- se despidió de mi y se fue camino a su casa.

Yo salí del instituto y pasé por Lamia Scale a esperar a Lyon. Diablos, estaba empezando a llover otra vez, pero un poco más fuerte que antes - ¡Gray! Apurémonos que ya empezó a llover fuerte- empezamos a correr hacia la casa de mi compañera de clase como sería de ahora en adelante. – Lyon, hoy Juvia no debe de estar de muy buen humor, así que no la molestes mucho- el albino me miró confundido-¿Molestarla? El único que molesta aquí eres tú, después de todo, ¿por qué vienes después de clase todos los días con nosotros? ¿no es una molestia para ti?- guardé silencio. Él tenía razón, ¿por qué estaba gastando mi tiempo si total el que recibía el dinero por cuidarla era Lyon?

Al llegar a la casa de la Loxar ya estábamos empapados. Se escuchó un "Ya voy" desde dentro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Juvia ya bien arreglada, pero con los ojos algo rojos, había estado llorando.-Buenas tardes Gray-sama, Lyon-sama- dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Entramos rápido dejando los zapatos en la entrada y dirigiéndonos a la sala -¡Juvia-chan! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Fue un chico? Dime quien fue y lo voy a matar ahora mismo- le di un golpe en la cabeza, para que se calmara –N-no se preocupe Lyon-sama no es nada importante- me miró y al ver que yo la observaba desvió rápido la mirada – Oh, perdón ¿quieren algo de beber o comer?- Los dos asentimos así ella se iría a la cocina. Miré a Lyon enojado.

-¿Eres idiota? Te dije que no iba a estar de humor-

-No es mi culpa que ella haya estado llorando, imbécil-

-¡No me llames imbécil!-

-¡¿Le hiciste algo ayer de tarde, mientras yo la ayudaba lavando toda su ropa?! Pensé que usaría ropa interior más atrevida- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no llegué a escuchar

-¡Claro que n- ¿Lavaste su ropa? ¡Eres un pervertido!- (con razón hoy llevó un uniforme que parecía incomodarle)

Comenzamos a discutir en susurros para que ella no nos escuchara. Cuando Juvia volvió nos callamos haciendo como si nada pasara. Encendimos la televisión en el canal de noticias y justo estaba la parte del clima

_-Las tormentas ya han comenzado a empeorar en la capital de Fiore. Se recomienda no salir de sus casas para evitar cualquier tipo de incidentes- _

Al ver por la ventana, estaba claro que solo un suicida saldría, incluso si era hasta el almacén de la esquina. - ¿Se quedarán a dormir con Juvia?- preguntó sonrojada. Los dos nos miramos, pero mi celular sonó.

-¿Ur? ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Gray? ¿Están con Juvia-chan?-

-Si-

-No deben salir a la calle así que por favor pregúntale si se pueden quedar a dormir en su casa, solo hasta que la tormenta pase, gracias- y me cortó.

La peliazul me miraba confundida, yo solo asentí, y a ella se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -¡GENIAL! ¡Una noche con Juvia-chan! ¡Será una aventura muy emocionante!- Ella se sonrojó de sobremanera y yo le di otro buen golpe en la cabeza- ¡Oye! ¡No lo hagas sonar mal!- era obvio que lo íbamos a mal pensar si lo decía de esa manera.

De hecho no me molestaba la idea de pasar una noche en su casa, ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! Sonó como si fuera Lyon, que horrible, ¿me estaré contagiando? ¡NO! Ni lo pienses Gray. Solo me refería a que por lo menos ella no estará sola después de lo que le pasó hoy. (Además no me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola con Lyon de noche, claro no lo diría en voz alta…*sonrojo*).

**JUVIA POV**

(Oh por dios una noche con Gray-sama… cálmate Juvia no lo hagas sonar mal o lo arruinarás todo). Apuesto a que en este momento mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate y lo comprobé gracias a Lyon-sama-¿Juvia-chan? Tu cara está toda roja, ¿estás enferma?- yo negué rápido y trate de hacer que se me fuera lo colorado.

-Gray-sama y Lyon-sama siguen mojados, ¿quieren bañarse? Pescarán un resfriado- los dos asintieron, así que me levanté del sofá y fui a buscarles unas toallas.

Al volver, los dos me miraron avergonzados - ¿Q-qué sucede?- pregunté inocente.

-Verás, es que no tenemos ropa que ponernos después de la ducha- dijo el morocho. Recordé que mamá aún guardaba algo de ropa que mi padre dejó antes de abandonarnos. – No se preocupen, Juvia tiene algunas ropas que eran de su padre- sonreí- Ahhh, que amable Juvia-chan-

Gray-sama tomó dos toallas y se fue a bañar a uno de los baños, pero no vi cual, ya que mientras fui a entregarle las suyas a Lyon-sama – Juvia-chan, si quieres podemos tomar un baño juntos- me sonrió divertido-¿P-p-p-p-p-pero q-q-qué está diciendo Lyon-sama?- me alejé un poco de él –Jajaja, solo bromeaba- me sacó la lengua.- Pero no me molestaría, si tú quisieras- esta vez si lo dijo con algo de seriedad y un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Se empezó a acercar a mi, así que salí corriendo y me encerré en una habitación quedando detrás de la puerta. -¡¿JUVIAAAA?!- Me giré y vi a Gray-sama apenas envuelto en una toalla que tenía en la cintura - ¡KYAAAAA! L-l-l-l-lo s-s-s-s-siento mucho…- Me tapé rápidamente los ojos y me di vuelta dejando mi rostro pegado a la puerta. – L-lo siento mucho, Juvia no vio que usted haya entrado a este baño, perdón- me sonrojé a más no poder – E-eh… no importa, p-pero… ¿podrías salir? Es que me quiero vestir…- me pidió amable, pero muy nervioso -¡C-claro! Perdón- y salí del baño sin siquiera voltear. Me apoyé en la pared del corredor y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Esta noche iba a ser larga…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5 **

¿Cómo quedó? Me divertí escribiendo esta última parte, pobre Juvia, jaja. Este capítulo si me quedó más largo que los otros, pero espero que les haya gustado como los otros :D

Hablando de Juvia, ¿les gustó la nueva animación que tendrá?¿y la de Gray? La pueden ver en la página oficial de Fairy Tale:

A mi me gustaron :3

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, siempre es tan lindo y divertido leerlos! Recuerden que si tienen alguna corrección, ideas o sugerencias, no duden en dejármelas, siempre son bienvenidas.

Ahora a responder!

**Thaysh: **Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre me gustan mucho! Y crees que Lyon se iba a quedar durmiendo tan tranquilito en la casa de Juvia? Jajaja un saludo enorme ;D

**MaryUchi: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! No te preocupes que la física tampoco es lo mío, pero creo que sería peor si Gray me ayudara, porque estaría fangirleando todo el rato, jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Tsuki Loxar: **Te hice caso e hice el capítulo un poco más largo, y no te preocupes que mientras siga de vacaciones trataré de subir un cap nuevo todos los días (trataré)! Yo también te amo por siempre dejar tus fabulosos reviews que siempre me hacen reír, jaja, gracias otra vez y un saludo enorme ;D

**fullbuster juvia: **No te preocupespor no haber dejado tu review en el anterior, igual sé que los estudios son más importantes y además tu siempre estás dejando tus hermosos comentarios en todos los capítulos! :D Tendré en cuenta tu genial idea, me gustó mucho! Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen, te dejo un saludo enorme y gracias por tu review!

**Lady Kiam: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes por las continuaciones, porque juro que aunque me tarde mucho esta historia la voy a terminar! Un saludo ;D

**clauly: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el cap, y perón por las faltas de ortografía! Gracias por avisarme de los errores ;) de ahora en más trataré de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, y no creerías que Lyon se iba a quedar sin hacer nada en casa de nuestra Juvia, no? Jajaja Natsu está igual que yo en física no entiendo nada1 un saludo y muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios :3

Gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado :3 Los quiero mucho!

Un saludo enorme y los leo mañana!

gruvia_naruhina


	6. Chapter 6: Una noche de pasados tormento

Hola hermosos lectores amantes del Gruvia :D ¿Cómo están?

Gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo! No lo hubiera logrado sin todo su apoyo y sus comentarios siempre llenos de ondas positivas, que me motivan aún más a seguir escribiendo!

Espero que este episodio también sea de su agrado, los reviews los responderé al final, como siempre.

Así que a leer:

Capítulo 6: Una noche de pasados tormentosos

**JUVIA POV**

-La cena está lista- mis dos invitados se acercaron a la mesa y me ayudaron a poner los vasos y los cubiertos- ¿Qué cenaremos, Juvia-chan?- Miré al horno y allí nos esperaba un delicioso pastel de carne que había aprendido a preparar hace ya un tiempo.

Al sentarnos, los tres nos sumergimos en un incomodo silencio. Yo aún no podía olvidar los esculpidos pectorales de mi Gray-sama (¿era normal a esta edad tenerlos tan bien formados? Bueno, no es como si me importara…).

El momento cada vez se volvía más incomodo, así que decidí preguntar lo primero que me vino a la mente- Um…¿C-cómo les está yendo en sus estudios?- Los dos me miraron confundidos y yo di una sonrisita de inocencia –A mi me va muy bien! Aunque me aburro un poco en clase de literatura, pero nada que no se pueda soportar- Le sonreí al albino. Nuestra vista pasó al pelinegro, que estaba degustando un pedazo del pastel de carne.

-¿Huh…? A bueno, a mí también me va muy bien, estamos en la misma clase Juvia, es raro que preguntes- Yo solo me disculpé y él dio una leve sonrisa. - ¿Fairy Tail va a estar en la Colaboración al Instituto?- preguntó el mayor. Gray-sama asintió levemente - ¿Enserio? ¡Es genial!- comenté, mientras juntaba mis manos. – El año pasado no pude participar con Phantom, porque me enfermé y no fui al colegio- expliqué con una sonrisa divertida-¿Qué es lo que nuestra clase hará?-

-Una venta de comida en parejas- respondió mi compañero-¡Genial! Le preguntaré a Lucy-san o a Erza-san si- me interrumpió – Ellas ya tienen parejas- me sorprendí - ¿Uh…? Bueno, no importa, le pediré a- me cortó otra vez – Gajeel también tiene pareja, es Levy- Ahora si me deprimí. ¿Con quién iba a estar?

La cena pasó rápido, miramos la tele, ordenamos un poco y luego nos preparamos para dormir-Lyon-sama, Gray-sama, ¿en dónde les gustaría dormir?-

-En cualquier lado Juvia-chan, no te tienes que complicar mucho- yo le sonreí – Yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo Gray-sama. Le pregunté a su hermano si quería dormir en la cama de mamá y dijo que estaba bien, así que problema resuelto.

La tormenta cada vez fue empeorando, llegamos a pensar que varios árboles se habían caído al frente de la casa. A la mitad de la noche, sentí como si la puerta de mi habitación se abriera. Me comencé a asustar al ver que la sombra de mi invasor se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Iba a gritar, pero me relajé al ver quien era – Juvia-chan, soy yo-

Suspiré aliviada. -¿Qué sucede, Lyon-sama?- pregunté somnolienta. Noté como se sonrojó, aunque estaba todo oscuro – Ehh… yo… no p-p-puedo –d-d…-

-¿Dormir?- él asintió totalmente avergonzado - ¿Por qué?- miró hacia afuera - ¿Por la tormenta?-

-¡No lo repitas Juvia-chan, y sobre todo… no se lo digas a Gray- yo reí un poquito y asentí. Le dije que sacara un colchón que había bajo mi cama, así se quedaría en mi habitación. Pasados unos minutos Lyon-sama rompió el silencio – Juvia-chan…-

-¿Qué sucede?- mantuvo silencio por unos segundos y respiró profundo. Yo que estaba sentada en mi cama, vi como se ponía en una rodilla y sostenía mi mano – Juvia-chan, tú me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti, por favor… se mi novia- Aseguro que en este momento estaba roja de pies a cabeza. Ahora entendía por qué vino a mi habitación a las cuatro de la mañana.

-J-J-J-Juvia… n-n-no…- no podía modular palabra alguna- J-Juvia…está enam…- la expresión en el rostro de Lyon-sama cambió a una de tristeza. - ¿Te gusta otro chico…?- miré hacia otro lado, por la vergüenza. -¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?- no respondí.-Ya veo… lo siento…- yo negué rápido con la cabeza-¡N-no es la culpa de Lyon-sama!- Un rayo calló por fuera de la ventana, los dos saltamos del susto y decidimos ir con Gray-sama al piso de abajo.

Y así es como terminamos los tres durmiendo en la sala. Gray-sama se veía molesto por alguna razón, Lyon-sama se encontraba algo deprimido (por mi culpa…) y yo, bueno yo me sentía algo incomoda por la tensa atmosfera.

Al rato, los dos hermanos se quedaron dormidos, pero yo no podía pegar ni un ojo. La declaración tan repentina me dejó pensando, después de todo, a mi nunca se me habían declarado y menos de esta manera.

Estábamos Lyon-sama y yo en el suelo, pero como no podía dormir me senté recostando mi espalda en el borde del sofá – Hey, ¿no puedes dormir?- Me pegué uno de los sustos más grandes de mi vida. Casi se me salió un gritito, pero Gray-sama me tapó la boca -¡¿G-Gray-sama?! Juvia pensó que estaba durmiendo-

-Eso noté al ver la expresión de tu rostro- sonrió de lado. Él se bajó del sofá y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo-¿Qué te sucede?- me sonrojé al recordar el motivo – N-no es nada importante…- Me observó serio – Si no fuera nada importante estarías durmiendo ahora mismo- Tenía razón. ¿Qué le decía ahora? Mantuve silencio – ¿No me lo vas a decir?- Guardé silencio otra vez – Está bien, no me lo tienes por que contar-

-Y…¿por qué Gray-sama está despierto…?- colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró - ¿Yo si te lo tengo que contar?- sonrió divertido. Yo negué rápido diciéndole que no era necesario, pero él me interrumpió – Estaba pensando…- lo miré confundida- Juvia…el otro día, cuando se encontraron con migo, por que Lyon te estaba persiguiendo… te hicimos reír con nuestras tontas discusiones… noté algo en tu risa…- lo miré confundida otra vez - ¿Hay algo que te haya marcado en la infancia?- me sorprendí-¿Me contarías que es lo que te hizo tan triste?-

Abrí bien grandes mis ojos y unas lagrimitas se acercaron al borde de mis ojos - ¡O-oye! ¡¿p-por qué lloras?!- me sequé el agua que casi sale por mis ojos y negué con la cabeza – No, no es nada-

-No me lo tienes que decir si no quieres… pero deberías confiar en alguien para contarle tus sentimientos, y más si es la persona que amas la que te pregunta- lo último lo dijo en un tono burlón. Gray-sama se estaba aprovechando de que sabía mi secreto, claro que ya no era más secreto. Yo me puse colorada y le di un golpecito en el brazo – ¡Gray-sama…!- dudé unos segundos, pero al final decidí confiar en él.

-El padre de Juvia. Él nos abandonó hace dos años, se que suena raro por que mucha gente se separa, pero él era diferente. Siempre tuvimos una relación muy hermosa de padre e hija y sé que él quería mucho a mamá.

Unos días comenzaron a pelearse por deudas innecesarias que él hacía, pidiendo préstamos y cosas involucradas con dinero, pero siempre se arreglaban.

Pero un día llegó a casa y le dijo a mamá que ya no la quería. Eso nos dejó sorprendida, por que de un día para otro él había cambiado. Juró que siempre ia a estar con migo, por que dijo que su amor por mi como hija no había cambiado, pero todo fue una mentira.

Nunca más me llamó por teléfono, y tampoco nos vino a visitar, incluso una vez que me tenía que ir a esperar a Phantom, me dejó plantada y en ese momento yo no tenía celular, por lo que esperé tres horas quedando sola en el colegio pensando que se había demorado en el trabajo, así que terminé llamando a mamá que tuvo que salir de su empleo, para venir a buscarme.

Esa misma tarde mis padres se pelearon para siempre por deudas en las que él se metió dejándonoslas a nosotras dos y además abandonarme en el colegio. Recuerdo bien la discusión que se escuchaba desde mi habitación.- Sonreí con melancolía. No lloré, por que había prometido no tirar lagrimas por personas que no valían la pena, como me dijo Gajeel-kun.

Gray-sama me miraba muy atento. –Ya veo…- yo reaccioné al darme cuenta de que todavía lo estaba mirando-¿Qué hay de usted, Gray-sama? ¿Por qué está con Ur-san?-se acomodó en su lugar y bajó su mirada al suelo

-Cuando era chico, mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato. No sé la razón, pero según lo que me dijeron, fue por que no me querían.- Es muy raro que diga eso, ya que es aclamado por todas las chicas de Fairy Tail.- Un día, los niños del orfanato me comenzaron a molestar sin razón alguna, lo que hizo que me sintiera solo.

Luego vino la loca de Ur que me adoptó. Yo la quiero mucho, pero no la logro ver como mi madre, si no como a una niñera o a una maestra que se encarga de cuidarme y enseñarme que camino elegir… sé que suena algo malvado de mi parte, pero no logro verla de otra forma- Su pasado me hizo sentir lástima. Un chico al que todos creerían perfecto, puede tener una historia bastante tormentosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saqué toda la confianza que tenía y me aferré a su fuerte brazo. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero por alguna razón, él no se quejó y solo me dejó abrazarme a él.-Juvia…-

-¿Sabes de alguien de la clase que no tenga pareja para el día de colaboración?- le pregunté, mientras lo soltaba. – Sé de una persona, pero creo que te va a dar vergüenza-

-Yo no me avergüenzo de mis compañeros… dime, ¿quién es?- pregunté ansiosa.-Yo-

-¿Qué?- pregunté otra vez- -Yo- respondió un poco más alto-¿P-pero usted no tenía pareja?- pregunté incrédula y él negó - ¿Alguna vez dije que yo tuviera?-

-N-no, pero creí que ya habría conseguido… con todas sus admiradoras…- esto último lo dije en un tono celoso a lo que Gray-sama respondió con una mueca-¿Estás celosa de que tienes competencia?-Se estaba aprovechando de mis sentimientos para divertirse un rato-C-claro que no…-

-Entonces le pediré a alguna de esas locas que sea mi pareja-

-¡N-no!- recalculé lo que dije y me sonrojé- Q-quiero decir… que… si…¿Gray-sama sería mi pareja?- el sonrió satisfecho y apoyó su mano en mi cabeza – Está bien…- le dediqué una enorme sonrisa de alegría, pero pronto vi por la expresión de su rostro que se había acordado de algo -Oh, por cierto, el profesor me pidió que te dijera que puedes dar el examen mañana, en la clase de los sábados- Mi cara se iba a quedar por siempre con la sonrisa de este momento- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Es genial! Gracias- y lo volví a abrazar-Gray-sama una última pregunta- su rostro parecía confundido- ¿por qué viene todos los días con Lyon-sama a visitar a Juvia? No es que me moleste, Juvia solo quiere saber la razón-

**GRAY POV**

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenido, ¿Cómo le explicaba que no me gustaba que estuviera sola con Lyon sin que lo malinterpretara? Espera un momento, ¿por qué no me gustaba que estuviera sola con Lyon?- E-ehhh…e-es porque Lyon es un pervertido y no quiero quedar como el hermano de un pervertido…jeje- me miró con una sonrisa pícara-¿Es enserio?- asentí con la cabeza, ella solo rió bajito y me volvió a tomar del brazo. No sé la razón, pero no me molestaba que ella lo hiciera y menos después de escuchar la confesión de mi hermano que por alguna razón me dejó con las ganas de entrar a su habitación, tirar a Lyon por la ventana y que durmiera afuera en la tormenta.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba en la sala intentando dormir, cuando escucho que alguien abre la puerta de algún dormitorio. _

_Solo para asegurarme de que fueran Lyon o Juvia, decidí subir al segundo piso sin hacer ruido y ver quien era. _

_Me sorprendí al ver que Lyon entró al dormitorio de Juvia, así que decidí asomarme al espacio que quedó entre la puerta y la pared a escuchar, por alguna razón, no me gustaba la idea de que mi hermano estuviera con ella, me hacía enojar (claro que no lo diría en voz alta). _

_Al escuchar su confesión, estuve a punto de irrumpir en la habitación, pero no lo hice al escuchar a la peliazul diciendo que ella amaba a otro. Eso me relajó de algún modo. Escuché que vendrían a la sala con migo, por lo que salí corriendo a fingir que yo no había escuchado nada. _

_Otro día me burlaría de él por tenerle miedo a las tormentas, es decir, de Juvia lo esperaría, pero no de mi hermano, jaja._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Me volví a subir al sofá y dije - Mañana te acompaño al examen, ahora duerme- ella asintió, pero antes me dedicó unas palabras estando toda sonrojada – Gray-sama…t-te quiero…- yo sonreí, le toqué otra vez la cabeza y le respondí con algo que la dejó con una sonrisa- Lo sé-

**FIN DE GRAY POV**

**LYON POV**

¡¿JUVIA-CHAN AMA AL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO?!

Si, estuve escuchando todo. No me había podido dormir por la misma razón que (supongo) que ella. Ahora si me siento mal, pero no me voy a rendir, hay algo en ella que las otras chicas no tienen.

¿Qué tiene Gray que yo no? Yo no tengo un mal habito de quitarme la ropa como él, ¿será eso?

No importa lo que sea, porque esto… se va a convertir en una guerra entre hermanos…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEIS **

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? A mi me encanto escribir el final del pov de Gray :3

¿Creen que en este capítulo hubo un Gray con celos? Igual pienso poner a cierto personaje más adelante para hacer explotar a nuestro Gray-sama (no literal, jaja) ¿Saben cuál es?

Espero que este capítulo también les guste!

¡Amé sus comentarios! Hoy por la mañana que me desperté muy temprano y me llegó a doler un poco la cabeza, me los puse a leer por el celular, y me sacaban una sonrisa :D Muchas gracias!

¡Ahora a responder!

**Thaysh: **Siempre eres el primer review que tengo! Muchas gracias! Menos mal que pudiste llegar a tiempo! Jajaja, espero que te guste este capítulo! Un saludo y gracias otra vez por tú hermoso review ;)

**MaryUchi: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D Y Juvia si que tiene suerte.

Yo pensé lo mismo de la nueva animación, pero igual me parece que quedó re linda, además tienes razón sobre Gray que como sea que esté siempre está perfecto ;) Un saludo y muchas gracias por tu review! Siempre son muy lindos :3

**clauly: **Gracias por tu comentario y sugerencia! Lo tendré en cuenta para próximos capítulos! Y me hiciste reír con lo de -sonrisa siniestra estilo reborn(?)- jaja, un saludo para ti también y gracias por tu review :3

**Tsuki Loxar: **Amo tus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa, o una buena carcajada, jaja (me encantan)!Me encantó la parte de "If you know what i mean".

Iknow what you mean y estoy de acuerdo con tigo (risa malvada). No te preocupes que no me es un sobreesfuerzo, porque amo escribir esta historia para todos ustedes ;) Gracias por tu review y un saludo!

**fullbuster juvia: **Espero que este cap también te guste como el anterior, me encantan tus comentarios! Tendré también en cuenta lo de poner a Gray más celoso :D Amo tus reviews, te los agradezco un montón y te mando un saludo! :3

**Glorys: **Gracias por tu comentario! Y por las actualizaciones no te preocupes, porque mientras siga de vacaciones voy a intentar subir un cap nuevo todos lo días :D Gracias por tu review y un saludo enorme para ti!

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que dejan sus opiniones o los que simplemente pasan a darle una oportunidad a este fic, me encanta ver sus sugerencias e ideas además de sus opiniones personales :D Siempre son muy amables con migo!

Los quiero a todos un montón!

Un saludo enorme para todos ustedes,

gruvia_naruhina


	7. Chapter 7:Encontrando a un viejo amigo

Holis :3

¡Siete capítulos! No puedo creerlo :D ¡Muchas gracias a todos por decirme sus opiniones y así permitirme seguir este fanfic! Estoy muy feliz TT-TT

Les agradezco un montón por todos sus hermosos reviews que siempre me encanta leer, pero como ya saben, los responderé al final del cap ;)

Ahora a leer!

Capítulo 7: Encontrando a un viejo amigo

**JUVIA POV**

-Juvia-chan…Juvia-chan, ¡Juvia-chan!- abrí mis ojos y vi a Lyon-sama con su rostro sobre el mío. Me levanté por el susto dando un leve gritito, y golpeando mi cabeza con la de él. El albino calló de rodillas al suelo, mientras se frotaba la frente y yo estaba igual, pero frente a él -¡Lyon-sama…! No sorprenda más así a Juvia…ouch-

-Lo siento-se rió-Solo te vine a despertar para el desayuno. Lo miré sorprendida y me disculpé – ¿Ya prepararon el desayuno? ¡Lo siento mucho! Ustedes son los invitados de Juvia, no tenían que hacerlo- lo vi como me miraba con una sonrisa-No es necesario que te disculpes, después de todo, nos permitiste quedarnos aquí sin nada a cambio-

-¿A cambio? Pero si ustedes dos se quedan con Juvia todas las tardes, es como si fueran sus niñeros, Juvia no tenía el derecho de pedirles nada a cambio- sonreí-¿Van a venir a desayunar o qué?- preguntó Gray-sama desde la cocina - ¡¿No puedes esperar un maldito segundo, Gray?!- yo largué una risita y fuimos hasta el comedor.

Allí vi la mesa que estaba con todos los alimentos básicos para el desayuno (o la mayoría), me quedé sorprendida. ¿Prepararon todo un "festín" por mi? Junté mis manos y con una enorme sonrisa les agradecí- ¡GRACIAS!- Gray-sama sonrió de lado y Lyon-sama me vino corriendo a abrazar – ¡Waaa, Juvia-chan eres adorable!- ¿Eh?. Gray-sama se acercó hasta nosotros y empujó a Lyon-sama de un golpe - ¿Podemos desayunar de una vez?- preguntó cansado, yo lo miré y le sonreí.

Empezamos a comer, todo iba bien, muy tranquilo, hasta que de la nada, el albino de para de la mesa, apoya sus manos en ella quedando en una posición desafiadora. Llamó a Gray-sama que estaba frente a él untándole manteca a una tostada- ¡Gray!- el aludido lo miró de reojo- ¡A partir de ahora, lo nuestro se convertirá en una batalla entre hermanos por el corazón de Juvia-chan!- Los dos casi nos caímos de nuestras sillas, a él se le calló la tostada y yo escupí mi café con leche. Sentía como de a poco un calorcito se iba incrementando en mi rostro- ¡L-L-Lyon-sama! ¡¿De qué está hablando?!- fui ignorada - ¡Gray, tú yo seremos rivales para ganar a Juvia-chan!- Gray-sama estaba totalmente irritado -¡Primero que nada ella no es un objeto,-(¡Gray-sama es un caballero!) – y segundo no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- (¡¿Gray-sama no tiene tiempo para Juvia?!)

-¿Tienes miedo, hermano?- Gray-sama lo miró con una cara seria y se levantó de la mesa –Ya terminé, gracias por la comida- Los dos lo miramos como se levantaba y se iba a la sala.

Cuando terminamos, lavé los platos, pero de pronto olvidé que anoche no le había mandado un mensaje a mamá. –Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, ¿no han visto el celular de Juvia?- ellos negaron – Juvia lo puso en el bolsillo de la camisa del colegio, la cual… se está secando…-corrí a la secadora y revolví en busca de mi celular, allí estaban los tres uniformes secándose por la lluvia de ayer -¡La encontré!- revolví en los bolsillos y allí estaba lo que era de mi celular. Ya ni siquiera prendía.- ¿Lo lavaste, Juvia-chan?-

-Si…-respondí triste. Ahora tendría que esperar a que mamá me mande mi mesada para comprar uno nuevo. –Awww, pobre Juvia-chan…¡ya sé! Si necesites llamar a alguien mientras vamos a tu examen o quieres llamar a tu mamá, me pides mi teléfono, ok?-

-Lyon-sama…-De pronto sentí como Gray-sama me tomó por la muñeca y me empezó a arrastrar fuera de la casa –Vamos, que se va a hacer tarde y no creo que el profesor te dé otra oportunidad- No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero la cara de Gray-sama reflejaba enojo, no, no era enojo…¿celos?

Íbamos caminando por la calle como cualquier otra persona, la única diferencia es que los dos chicos a mis lados se peleaban yo como estaba en el medio, me sentía algo incomoda. –Gray, eres un idiota. ¿Por qué quieres a Juvia-chan, si tienes a todas las otras chicas en el colegio?- No me recuerdes a mis rivales de amor, por favor.

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti- (¡¿Dijo que me quiere?! ¡Si!)- No es que esté interesado, de todas formas…- (¡No…!) giró su rostro levemente sonrojado Algunas personas nos miraban al pasarles por al lado, pero después de unas cuadras, ya me había acostumbrado.

Al llegar a Fairy Tale, vimos a muchos alumnos que no conocíamos, ya que ellos están en clase los sábados. Entré algo insegura, porque algunos me miraban raro, pero creo que fue diferente para mis acompañantes, ya que ellos estaban rodeados de chicas.

-¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! ¡¿Tienes novia?! ¡¿SALDRÍAS CON MIGO?!- Esas eran la clase de preguntas que le hacían. No me gustaba que se le acercaran tanto al pelinegro.

Lyon-sama parecía actuar normal, es decir, les respondía amablemente, aceptaba sus regalos, y más. Gray-sama solo se quedó allí parado sin hacer o decir nada, solo dio un gran suspiro y avanzó hasta mí.-¿Vas a entrar o a llegar tarde otra vez?- yo reaccioné y salí corriendo con él al salón.

Allí, esperamos unos minutos hasta que llegó el profesor, por lo que Gray-sama tuvo que salir y esperarme afuera.

Durante el examen sentía que alguien estaba permanentemente observándome, pero no logré ver quien era. Eso no me robó la atención de lo que realmente debía hacer, y con todo lo que había estudiado con Gray-sama, un siete era lo mínimo que podía llegar a sacar.

En si, me resultó bastante fácil, le debía un gran favor al pelinegro, si no estaría frita. Estaba juntando mis cosas para irme, pero una voz que yo conocía y quise olvidar por siempre pronunció mi nombre -Juvia Loxar, cuanto tiempo- dijo apoyando una mano sobre el escritorio a mi lado.

-No puede ser…- susurré

**GRAY POV**

¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Ya todos están saliendo. Si no sale pronto, nadie va a poder evitar que mate a mi hermano, está insoportable hablándome sobre la guerra que nunca hicimos. Gracias a dios que había una máquina de bebidas a la que lo mandé a comprar tres, por que si no, este mundo pierde a un Idiota payaso pervertido insoportable llamado Lyon hoy mismo.

-G-Gray-sama…- su voz me alivió un poco. Ya estaba por entrar a buscarla, pero me sorprendí al ver a un chico que estaba con ella tomándola por la cintura. (Se veía muy incómoda por la situación y el agarre de este). –Uh-h… é-él es…-

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mi nombre, Juvia?- le preguntó muy cerca de su rostro. Eso hizo que me enojara. Él me extendió su mano en señal de saludo- Hola, soy Bora, exnovio de Juvia- La mencionada bajó la mirada.

Ok, esto si me sorprendió. A simple vista, este sujeto parecía ser altanero, un engreído de primera y lo más importante: Odioso. En mi opinión se veía ridículo, con su peinado en caída de color azul marino muchas y joyas para mostrar magnificencia. Pero lo más raro era un tatuaje arriba de su ceja, parecieran ser dos "C" de forma opuesta.

Fingí ser amable correspondiendo el saludo, pero no le sonreí ni nada por el estilo (Había algo de él que no me gustaba). Lyon llegó con las bebidas sonriendo como siempre, pero esa sonrisa se calló al ver al ex novio de Juvia - ¿Quién eres y por qué agarras a MI Juvia-chan de la cintura?- preguntó serio e impaciente. – Él es el ex novio de Juvia- (¿Y desde cuándo es SU Juvia?)

Lyon tiró las latas al suelo y lo señaló – ¿T-t-t-tú eres su…ex?- (estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me dio gracia la reacción de mi hermano, jaja). Bora sonrió de costado, volviendo a agarrar a Juvia como antes y acercándose peligrosamente a su mejilla-¿Verdad que no miento?- Ella simplemente asintió con una mirada de miedo. Eso no me pasó desapercibido, pero decidí esperar para ver si hacía algo.

-No sé que pasó para que terminaran, pero debió de haber sido algo malo para que ella rompiera con tigo, ya que ella no mata ni a una mosca- La mencionada se sonrojó – Oh, pero si fui yo quien la cortó, ¿verdad?- Él se acercó nuevamente, pero esta vez iba a besar su mejilla, por lo que ella tenía miedo reflejado por todo so rostro. Fue por eso que me acerqué a ellos y me puse en el medio – Disculpa, pero ya nos tenemos que ir- Agarré a mi compañera de la mano y nos íbamos a ir, hasta que él nos llamó

– Hoy por la noche habrá una fiesta para celebrar el final de nuestros exámenes, pueden venir si quieren. Juvia, ya invité a Lucy y a Erza- le sonrió. Ella volvió su mirada a mi y nos fuimos.

-Juvia-chan, ¿podrías decirnos por qué ese cretino terminó con tigo?- La peliazul asintió y comenzó a relatar la historia mientras volvíamos a su casa.

- Cuando Juvia estaba en Phantom muchos niños la molestaban burlándose de mi color de cabello o la forma de hablar en tercera persona. Un día Bora-san defendió a Juvia y le pidió que fuera su novia. Juvia aceptó, ya que creí que me quería por como yo era, pero eso cambió cuando Juvia se hizo amiga de Gajeel-kun.

Gajeel-kun le decía a Juvia que Bora-san era un mujeriego y que la estaba engañando. Así que un día decidí espiarlo para comprobarlo, y mi amigo tenía razón. Juvia se sintió tan triste, él era una de las pocas personas que la hacían sentir especial. Pero luego él descubrió a Juvia, la empujó contra una pared y le advirtió que si contaba algo a alguien me haría la vida imposible, todo para no arruinar su reputación y ahora que volvió a ver a Juvia, no la dejará en paz si no va a su fiesta.-

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que volví a tomar su mano. Lyon gruñó y juró que no permitiría que nada le pasara a la peliazul. (por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con él). – Estaremos con tigo en la fiesta- le aseguró Lyon.

Llegamos a su casa y nos despedimos para vernos más tarde en la fiesta.

En el camino le dije a Lyon, que le avisara a Ur que llegaba un poco más tarde, tenía que comprar algo.

**JUVIA POV**

¿Por qué me encontré con él? ¿Se habrá transferido? Por suerte estaba acompañada de los dos hermanos, si no quien sabe que me pudo hacer. En fin, debo arreglarme para esta noche. Sé que si no voy me hará miserable.

Tengo la mala suerte de que conozca a Lucy-san y a Erza-san, por que podría hacerles algo, bueno dudo que le haga algo a Erza-san, pero Lucy-san…

Agarré un lindo vestido azul marino, que me llegaba por la rodilla y no tenía mangas, solo se ajustaba en mi cintura. Yo no era de las personas que gozaban el usar ropa ajustada o que mostraban mucha piel (*tos*Lucy-san*tos*). Yo era más pudorosa.

La tarde se me pasó rápida. Salí de casa al escuchar a los hermanos tocar el timbre. -¡Juvia-chan te ves hermosa!- yo me sonrojé. No me había puesto nada muy ostentoso, solo el vestido que agarré antes, unos tacones que no eran muy altos de color negro. Me había puesto un poco de rimel y nada más, mi cabello estaba igual. –G-gracias-

Gray-sama me miraba indiscretamente y muy serio. Eso me ponía nerviosa. Ellos dos tenían una camisa una corbata y un pantalón formal. Esperen… ¿la corbata de Gray-sama había desaparecido? Debe ser ese mal hábito del que tanto e escuchado.

Llegamos a un salón bastante amplio, en donde muchas personas bailaban, comían y charlaban. Había luces y sillones blancos, además de muchas mesas. Me pareció mucho para solo celebrar el fin de unos exámenes cualquiera, pero da igual.

Lyon-sama tomó mi mano y me arrastró a la pista de baile - ¡¿E-ehh?! ¡E-espera…!¡Lyon-sama!- Escuché a Gray-sama gritarle al albino que se detuviera, pero este no le hizo caso.

Lyon-sama comenzó a bailar un lento tomándome por la cintura. Esto era muy incomodo, ¿ya se había olvidado de que yo quería a Gray-sama?

-¡JUVIAAAA!- Miré a mis dos amigas que venían corriendo hacía mi. Lucy-san tenía un vestido rojo que marcaba mucho su cuerpo de medidas perfectas, y luego estaba Erza-san que llevaba un simple vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Lyon-sama me soltó, así podía hablar con ellas- Juvia, no pensamos que vendrías- ijo la pelirroja. Yo solo sonreí.

-Me gusta tu vestido- me guiñó el ojo la rubia- ¿será para conquistar a Gray?-

-¡L-Lucy-san, pero que dice…!- vi a lo lejos como el que nos invitó a la fiesta se acercaba a mi. – Oh, Juvia, te estaba buscando. Lucy, Natsu ye está buscando, está armando un gran alboroto allí atrás- Volteamos a ver al pelirrosa y resulta que estaba golpeándose con algunos invitados y preguntando "¡¿En dónde está Lucy?!"

-Diablos…¡NATSUUUU!- Erza-san la acompañó, seguro Natsu-san mañana ya no estaba vivo. Lo malo es que me dejaron sola con este. – Juvia, cada vez estás más linda, hasta hay veces que me arrepiento el haberte dejado-

-S-suelte a J-Juvia, por favor- forcejeamos un poco, pero pronto surgió una mano que separó las nuestras-G-Gray-sama…- Él miraba a Bora con seriedad- ¿Por qué persigues a tu ex? ¿No tienes más mujeres a las que molestar?-lo miré asombrada.

-Juvia, ¿le contaste el por qué de nuestra ruptura?- me miró de una manera tan aterradora que no pude responder -Ya veo…- Comenzó a llamar a personas para que se reunieran en un circulo- Hola a todos, gracias por venir a esta increíble fiesta, en fin, los reuní para presentarles a mi adorable amiga Juvia Loxar. Ella estudió un tiempo en Phantom Lord junto a mí un tiempo. Déjenme decirles, que esta chica ha estado con muchos chicos al mismo tiempo, además hasta el año pasado se llevaba un peluche horrendo al colegio. Ella habla en tercera persona y miren su feo cabello, por favor debe ser teñido…-

La tortura comenzó. Nada de lo que decía era cierto, pero todos se reían de mí, Gray-sama solo apretó los puños.

Bora se acercó a Gray-sama y le sacó un papel que sobresalí del bolsillo de su pantalón, y allí fue cuando creí que me iba a desmallar.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- Mi ex de desplegó el papel y comenzó a reír mostrándoselo a todos. -¡Miren este patético dibujo de ella y este bastardo! ¿No es ridículo?- todos comenzaron a reír más fuerte. (¡Ese era el dibujo que Juvia hizo! ¿Cómo lo consiguió Gray-sama?)Salí llorando y corriendo del lugar, torciéndome el pie con estos zapatos, pero no me importó, yo solo quería salir de esta pesadilla.

Al llegar a la calle miré hacia ambos lados, pero me tomaron de la cintura y me llevaron al callejón que había al lado.

**GRAY POV**

Ella estaba llorando a mares, me dolía. Ese papel era el que se le cayó del bolsillo cuando estudiamos. Yo siempre lo tenía con migo, ya que me pareció algo tierno, pero este imbécil convirtió sus sentimientos en la burla de muchos estudiantes.

Ahora los dos estábamos en un callejón, ella apoyada en la pared y yo con mis brazos a su lado para que no escapara.

-Juvia, cálmate- no servía, solo seguía sollozando.

-Gray-sama…Juvia volvió a ser la burla de todos…otra vez…-más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Cálmate Ju- Me interrumpió

-No es divertido como todos creen-

-Juvia-

-No está bien que se rían de Juvia por cosas que no son- La callé de una vez. La callé de una forma lenta…con mis labios…

Ella tenía sus ojos abiertos se tal manera, que pensé que se le iban a salir, mientras que los míos estaban cerrados. Fue un beso lento y tierno (es raro que yo lo diga), uno que le permitía relajarse aunque sea por unos minutos. Hablando no funcionó, y no le iba a pegar, así que me decidí por el beso.

Al principio ella no daba señal de vida, pero Lugo comenzó a responder lentamente, llena de vergüenza y unas mejillas todas rojas. Me separé despacio y mirándola a sus profundos y azules ojos le pregunté - ¿Ya te enfriaste?- Le sonreí

-Gray-sama…- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-¿Y-y ahora por qué lloras?- Me alarmé (No soy bueno con las chicas cuando lloran)- J-Juvia no sabe…- Le sonreí otra vez y me acerqué de nuevo a su rostro, pero me dirigí a su oído- Ten esto…- le susurré. Le entregué una pequeña bolsa con una cajita dentro. Y con eso me alejé del lugar – Te veo mañana…-

**JUVIA POV**

Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? Esto no pasó ¿verdad? Fue tan repentino…

Miré a Gray-sama alegarse y luego a la bolsita. Me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada. Todavía sentía lagrimas salir por mis ojos, pero me importó ver más que había dentro.

Lo abrí despacio y al ver lo que era quedé atónita -¿U-un c-celular…?- Volví a llorar – Gray-sama… ¿por qué?- de pronto me llegó un mensaje nuevo, era Gray-sama…- ¿Gané la guerra?- sonreí. Y lentamente me fui a casa.

**DETRÁS DE LA PARED DEL CALLEJÓN**

Allí se encontraba Gray apoyado en la pared, con su celular en la mano y con una media sonrisa en su rostro. –Juvia…-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SIETE**

¡El primer beso gruvia! ¿Les gustó o no era lo que esperaban? Amé escribir este cap :3

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son hermosos! :3 Espero que les haya gustado y fue mucho más largo de lo que pensé ;)

Ahora a responder!

**Tsuki Loxar: **Acertaste con Bora! Jajaja, me haces reír mucho! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también! Y muchas gracias por tu review, siempre me sacan una sonrisa (sé que te lo vivo diciendo, pero es verdad :D) Una saludo enorme!

**Thaysh: **Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el cap! No te preocupes! Yo sé que tú siempre comentas los capítulos con ideas bien creativas y cosas positivas que siempre me animan! Así que no te preocupes por no dejar review algún día, sabes que yo no me quejo ;D Gracias por comentar y un saludo gigantesco!

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por tu review y a mi me encanta que te encante la historia! Un saludo!

**MaryUchi: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Tienes razón Juvia es de Gray y de Gray, jaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste! Un saludo!

**clauly: **Jajajajaja me alegra que te haya hecho reír y te haya gustado! Me encantaría ver todas esas risas que me dices, sería súper divertido! Y un saludo desde Uruguay :3

**fullbuster juvia: **En mi mente también se veían re tiernos cuando se fueron con Gray :3 Justo cuando leí tu review estaba empezando a responder los reviews, por lo que me dio risa lo de Bora, porque pensé "que casualidad que propuso lo del ex novio" jaja. Gracias por lo de alegrarte la secundaria! A mi me alegran todos sus reviews :D Un saludo enorme, me alegro que te guste la historia y gracias por el review!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí, por que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :D (y más el final)

Ya leyeron el manga de hoy?

**¡SPOILER! **

Amé cuando Juvia salvó a Gray de aquél que lo iba a atacar por detrás: " ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar abrazar a Gray-sama por detrás?!"

Fue genial!

**FIN DEL SPOILER**

En fin, muchas gracias otra vez y les mando un saludo enorme a todos los que leen, dejan reviews, etc. Los quiero mucho!

Pueden dejar sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias o cosas que me quieran decir en un review.

Un saludo,

gruvia_naruhina


	8. Chapter 8: Ser maid no es tan malo

¡Hola otra vez! Amé sus comentarios, fueron tan dulces y geniales! Les debo agradecer enormemente por todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, son los mejores lectores del mundo :D

Este capítulo se me hizo algo complicado de escribir, porque no se me ocurrían muchas ideas de cómo poner a Gray, pero vamos a ver como queda con lo poco que se cruzó por mi mente.

A leer!

Capítulo 8: Ser maid no es tan malo

**JUVIA POV**

Oh por dios… ayer fue una locura… creo que fue un sueño, porque Gray-sama jamás me besaría de la forma en que lo hizo, para empezar, él jamás me besaría. Largué un gran suspiro y me tiré a la cama otra vez. Apoyé mi brazo sobre mis ojos tratando de creer que fue realidad.

Miré el nuevo celular, era perfecto para mi, pero yo no podía tenerlo. Gray-sama no debió gastar su dinero en mí, después de todo no somos novios ni nada por el estilo.

Sonó el timbre de casa, supuse que eran los dos hermanos, ya que habíamos quedado en ir a almorzar juntos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ayer por la noche, llegué a casa algo confundida por la actitud del pelinegro, pero era porque él siempre se mostraba indiferente con migo, y derepente viene y me besa. Obviamente no me estaba quejando ya que mis más grande sueño se había hecho realidad, besar a Gray Fullbuster._

_Unas horas más tarde suena el teléfono de la casa, era Lyon-sama - ¡Juvia-chan! Que alegría que estás bien…te fuiste antes de la fiesta, si quieres mañana vamos a almorzar juntos y me cuentas, ¿está bien?-_

_-Si… - tomé el teléfono con las dos manos -¡Genial! Te paso a buscar a tu casa mañana a las 12:00-_

_-Ok, nos vemos…- Suspiré y colgué. _

_Me fui a dormir, pero se me hizo imposible, aún sentía los labios de Gray-sama en los míos. Puse una sonrisa._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y así es como ahora tenía unas ojeras tan grandes, que parecían que no había dormido en días. Bajé por las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta. Allí se encontraban Lyon-sama y unos pasos más atrás se encontraba Gray-sama. Al verlo, me sonrojé de sobremanera, pero él actuaba como de costumbre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Juvia-chan! ¡Que bueno que estés bien! ¿Lista para almorzar?- Me dijo entrando a la casa y tomándome de las manos. Me sonrojé y le di una leve mirada al pelinegro, pero lo que hizo, me provocó un sonrojo aún más grande.

Cerró un ojo y colocó un dedo frente a su boca en señal de que hiciera silencio y no le dijera nada al albino –¡S-SI…!- A decir verdad, no sé a quién de los dos les respondí, pero lo que si sé, es que ambos sonrieron, uno de alegría y él otro de alivio.

Salimos rápido, para no demorar y nos dirigimos a un café muy popular en Fiore. Lyon-sama me tomó de la mano derecha, mientras sonreía y nos platicaba sobre cosas, a las que no les prestaba atención ninguna, ya que toda mi concentración estaba ubicada a mi lado izquierdo, sobre él pelinegro que anoche me había quitado el sueño.

Me resultó algo extraño, porque Gray-sama actuaba como siempre, es decir: Indiferente.

Ese beso…¿Habrá significado algo para él? Si no, ¿Por qué me dio un celular nuevo? Esas dos preguntas que cruzaban por mi cabecita a medida de que entrábamos al café.

Una linda señorita nos recibió muy amablemente guiándonos hasta una mesa libre al fondo del café. No me gustaba como las clientas del lugar miraban a mi Gray-sama. Discretamente les mandaba una mirada de "¡ES MÍO! No te le acerques" a lo que ellas respondían con suspiros o caras de enojo. Ellas ya estaban con otros chicos, que descaradas…

Nos sentamos y leímos el menú. Gray-sama se iba a sentar a mi lado, pero Lyon-sama lo empujó dejándolo caer al suelo de una forma algo cómica. - ¡Yo me sentaré al lado de Juvia-chan!- Se sentó a mi lado y estaba a punto de abrazarme, pero Gray-sama que se paró de un salto lo alejó de mí con un empujón como el anterior –¡Bastardo…! ¡No me vuelvas a empujar así! Ahora quita tu trasero de ese asiento.

-Juvia cree que sería mejor si ustedes dos se sient- Me interrumpieron-¡CALLATE!- Empezaron a pelear como siempre, así que tuve que separarlos o nos echarían del lugar. Así es como terminé sentada sola de un lado y ellos dos juntos enfrente de mí con una cara de irritación.

-Juvia-chan, ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche de la fiesta?- Yo bajé mi mirada –¿Te pasó algo? me puse toda colorada al recordar lo que pasó, así que miré de reojo a su hermano pidiendo ayuda, pero él solo estaba sentado, con su rostro apoyado en su mano, y mirando hacía la nada.

-Ehhh…a J-Juvia le d-dolía el estómago, así que decidió irse…- Lo miré insegura. ÉL me miraba con curiosidad – Ya veo… igual me pudiste haber avisado. Estaba muy nervioso de que te hubiese pasado algo, y no te pude llamar porque no tienes celular.- Me puse más nerviosa- E-es que Lyon-sama se estaba divirtiendo mucho y J-Juvia no quería arruinarle la diversión…- Gray-sama me miró de reojo y divertido al escucharme decir eso, por lo que me puse más nerviosa.

-Juvia-chan, tú nunca me arruinarías la diversión, además, yo soy tu "niñero", ¿no es así?- se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro por encima de la mesa con la intención de hacerme lo mismo que su hermano anoche, pero Gray-sama lo sostuvo con su mano libre por la campera, quedando igual en la misma posición en la que estaba –Si fueras realmente su "niñero" como dices ser, habrías salido de la fiesta a buscarla- lo desafió con la mirada.

-¿Quién te preguntó algo, Gray?- volvió a sentarse y pensó en algo – Por cierto… ayer tú también desapareciste, ¿no te habrás encontrado con Juvia-chan por pura "casualidad"?- lo interrogó. Esto me estaba empezando a incomodar, por favor Gray-sama, invente una buena excusa. -¿Y qué si me la "encontré"? Ese no es tu problema- respondió seco. No lo había negado, pero tampoco lo había admitido -¡Lo sabía! ¡Te llevaste a Juvia-chan, para quedártela solo para ti!- El pelinegro se atragantó con el agua que el café nos regaló - ¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Medio lugar te escuchó!- me puse toda roja.

-Perdón por la demora, aquí está su pedido. Llámenme si necesitan algo más, ¿si?- dijo la empleada mientras nos servía el almuerzo – Gracias – respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo. El almuerzo estuvo algo incómodo por el silencio y las miradas que habían entre nosotros, más que nada entre ellos dos.

Lyon-sama miraba muy indiscretamente a su hermano con mala cara, pero este otro solo pretendía que no tenía a nadie a su lado, hasta que se cansó de esto - ¿Necesitas algo, imbécil? –

-Si, quiero que me digas por qué te fuiste antes de la dichosa fiesta- dijo molesto. Gray-sama suspiró pesado – Ya te dije que no es asunto tu- Una mesera se acercó a nosotros interrumpiendo la conversación –Discúlpenme, pero quería saber si usted podría quedarse unos minutos más cuando acabe su almuerzo, me gustaría preguntarle algo- se dirigió amablemente hacía mí. Miré a los chicos que tenía en frente para saber si estaba bien y ellos asintieron, bueno… el mayor asintió y el otro no dijo nada –E-está bien…- respondí algo insegura. -¡Genial! Cuando terminen, los espero en la puerta de la cocina- señaló la dirección mientras se iba.

-¿Qué querrá?- preguntó el albino. Seguimos comiendo durante unos segundos, pero Lyon-sama habló- Debo ir al baño, ya vuelvo- se levantó y se fue.

Quedé sola con Gray-sama en la mesa. –Um…Gray-sama… - él me miró curioso-¿Qué pasa?- cada ves me ponía más nerviosa hablarle -a J-Juvia le gustaría… devolverle esto…- le entregué por encima de la mesa la bolsita con el regalo que me había dado. Se sorprendió notoriamente al ver lo que era-¿Por qué me lo devuelves? ¿No te gustó?- Yo me apresuré en negar - ¡N-no es eso! ¡A Juvia le encantó! Fue un gesto muy hermoso de su parte Gray-sama, es solo que… Juvia no… lo puede aceptar…-

-¿Por qué no?- me miró serio, mientras se acercaba un poco. Me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y me volví a sonrojar- P-p-porque no tuvo que molestarse en haberle regalado un nuevo teléfono a Juvia, no era necesario…-dije sonrojada- ¿Te molestó que lo haya hecho?- se acercó un poquito más, pero yo no me di cuenta-No, claro que no…es solo que…le debió de haber salido mucho dinero…-dije avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ultear trabaja en una compañía de celulares, así que no es problema- me sonrió de costado- ¿No será… que no te gustó en la forma en la que te lo dí?-Se acercó a mi por encima de la mesa como lo hizo Lyon-sama hoy y dio una media sonrisa – Eres divertida, Juvia- me sonrojé. Menos mal que estábamos al fondo del café en donde no había muchas personas que nos vieran.

Se acercó un poco más a mi rostro y con su mano movió un mechón de mi cabello que cubría mi mejilla y colocó el regalo otra vez en mi mano. No tengo que explicar como estaba en este momento, ¿verdad? Me sentía en un manga Shojo (esos que me encantan).-E-entonces J-Juvia le devolverá el dinero o le dará algo a cambio- algo le debía dar -Es un regalo, y no se aceptan devoluciones- dijo de una manera muy dulce.

Lyon-sama volvió del baño y se sentó en su respectivo lugar. El pelinegro volvió a su antigua actitud y comimos hasta terminar, estando yo muy nerviosa.

Antes de irnos, nos detuvimos frente a la cocina, en donde nos esperaba la empleada con la que habíamos hablado antes. –Gracias por quedarse. ¿Quería saber si…- me miró al no saber mi nombre -Juvia-le respondí con una sonrisa – a Juvia-chan le gustaría ayudarnos a atraer más clientes?- completó su pregunta. Nos miramos entre los tres un poco confundidos –Uhh, claro. ¿Cómo puede ayudar Juvia?- pregunté, ella dio una sonrisa pícara y sacó un vestido de maid que tenía detrás de ella – Te pondrás este lindo vestido y repartirás volantes en la puerta del café-sonrió. Gray-sama y Lyon-sama se sonrojaron y yo me espanté - ¡Yo quiero ver a Juvia-chan como maid!-gritó emocionado el albino, Gray-sama le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –J-J-J-Juvia n-no puede usar eso…- respondí humillada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Es solo por unos minutos- preguntó viendo el traje –P-Porque es algo…-

-Es vergonzoso- dijo el pelinegro- ¡No es vergonzoso! Es adorable y luciría muy bien en Juvia-chan- respondió esta. Yo mantuve silencio para pensar, pero la empleada me arrastró hasta el baño del personal –¡O-oye, espera…!- gritó Gray-sama.

La joven me dio el traje y me lo tuve que poner.

**FIN DE JUVIA POV**

**GRAY POV**

¿Qué fue eso? Se escuchan las quejas de Juvia suplicando por no ponerse el traje desde aquí. Lyon está con una cara de depravado esperando a ver a mi compañera en ese ridículo vestido. Por un segundo pensé en el vestido y luego en Juvia, para finalmente pensar en ellos dos juntos. Tal vez la idea no era tan mala después de todo… ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!

Tal vez estoy mucho tiempo con mi pervertido hermano. Luego de unos minutos, salió la empleada con una sonrisa aterradora, pero sin Juvia –Vamos Juvia-chan, te ves muy linda-

-¡No! Juvia está avergonzada…- La empleada agarró a la peliazul a la fuerza y la sacó del baño. Lyon tuvo un enorme sangrado nasal y casi se cae desmallado (no literal, aunque estaría bueno, jaja) y yo quedé con la boca por el suelo (no pensé que ella tuviera tan buen cuerpo), mientras que Juvia se tapaba la cara evitando mostrar su exagerado sonrojo

-¡Bien! Ahora, ¡A la puerta de café!- la arrastró tomándola por el pie. Mi compañera intentaba sujetarse del piso y pedía ayuda, pero Lyon y yo no reaccionábamos.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos salimos a buscar a nuestra amiga, que se encontraba rodeada de chicos entregando volantes. Su cara estaba entre una expresión de querer llorar y una de humillación. –Juvia está avergonzada…- decía mientras repartía papeles.

Un rato más tarde, salió la encargada y felicitó a Juvia - ¡Muy bien hecho Juvia-chan! Jajaja, lograste traer a muchos clientes- dijo contenta. Le entregó un sobre que parecía tener dinero – Esto es por ayudarnos –

-G-gracias…- dijo avergonzada – Soy Arania Web por cierto, voy al Instituto Mermaid Heel, te he visto antes en Phantom. Bueno, adiós y gracias- se alejó feliz.

Al darnos cuenta, la tarde del domingo se nos pasó toda en un café viendo a nuestra amiga vestida como una maid repartiendo volantes, lo cual no habría estado tan mal, sí no hubiera estado rodeada de chicos.

**FIN DE GRAY POV**

**JUVIA POV**

Nunca había estado tan avergonzada en mi vida. No me habría molestado repartir volantes, pero ese vestido fue lo que me hizo negarme.

El sol se estaba escondiendo, por lo que podíamos ver una hermosísima puesta de sol.

En fin. Los hermanos me acompañaron a mi hogar de la misma forma en la que nos fuimos. Solo que esta vez, yo estaba recordando lo que Gray-sama me hizo en el café y mi humillante experiencia. Pero lo bueno es que me pagaron y bastante como para devolverle el dinero a Gray-sama por el celular.

Al llegar, Lyon-sama se iba a despedir de mi, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar-Perdón, voy a atender, ya vuelvo- él se alejó saliendo hasta la vereda dándonos la espalda.

-Gray-sama… ¿Cuánto le salió el celular de Juvia?- le pregunté bajo para que su hermano no escuchara. Él pareció no comprender – Juvia se lo pagará con el dinero que hoy le dieron…- sonreí inocentemente

-Ya te dije que es un regalo- me repitió acercándose – P-pero- me cortó-Si tanto vas a insistir, prefiero que sea otra cosa- Lo miré con atención, le daría lo que sea- ¿Qué es? ¿Un almuerzo?, ¿Un CD?, ¿Una-

-Una foto- dijo con una media sonrisa -¿Una foto?- volví a preguntar – Si, una foto con mi maid peliazul favorita- rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sacó su celular – P-pero Lyon-sama nos vería y…-

-No está mirando hacia aquí, además está de espaldas- acercó su rostro al mío y me dijo que me callara y que sonriera. Lo obedecí y me sonrojé. – Listo- dijo guardando su teléfono - ¿Está seguro de que no quiere otra cosa?- le volví a preguntar

Él tomó delicadamente mi rostro con sus dos manos para besarme, pero eso no pasó, se dirigió a mi oído y me susurró - Creíste que te besaría…¿verdad? Jaja, ¿Tanto me deseas? Eres muy divertida…- y se alejó. Estaba totalmente roja, él solo jugaba con migo, ¿o de verdad me quería?

Se dio la vuelta para irse, así que decidí cerrar la puerta, pero me detuve al escuchar su voz – Oh, y Juvia…- abrí la puerta, y de golpe él rodeó mi cintura con ambos brazos y me dio un beso en los labios. Abrí mis enormes ojos azules por la sorpresa del beso, que empezó siendo apasionado y terminó siendo suave, dulce y tierno al mismo tiempo.

Luego de unos segundos, me separó de él por falta de aire, respirando un poco agitados. Nos miramos por unos segundos perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro, bajo la puesta de sol. Él acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos y me besó la mejilla - …adiós- sonrió de costado y se acercó a su hermano que seguía hablando por teléfono (No puedo creer que no nos haya visto).

Gray-sama se acercó a él y se fueron, pero antes me miró de reojo con su típica sonrisa. Caí sentada al suelo como la noche anterior, estaba totalmente roja. – Tal vez…ser maid... no es tan malo…- sonreí y toqué mis labios.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

¡Yo quiero un Gray-sama para mí! ¿Les gustó?

Perdón por no subir el cap más temprano, pero es que en la mañana no pude empezarlo, perdón.

Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y opiniones, me emocionaron mucho! Ayer estaba en el Shopping y a cada rato revisaba mi celular para leer sus reviews. Parecía una loca sonriendo por ver mi celular :3

¡Ahora vamos a responderlos!

**clauly: **Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado! Y respecto a tus historias yo ya las había leído todas y son verdaderamente hermosas, el problema es que no te pude dejar mis reviews, porque solo tengo tiempo de leerlos en mi celular por la noche y no me deja entrar a mi usuario no sé por que y te quería dejar mi opinión con mi nombre de usuario, para que sepas que era yo :D Pero enserio quiero que sepas que me encantan, una de mis favoritas es "¿Dónde está?" amo esa historia, espero no te moleste. Gracias por tu grandioso review y te mando un saludo enorme!

**Thaysh: **Jajaja, enserio te subí la presión? Me hiciste reír mucho! Yo también odio a Bora solo por el hecho de romper con Juvia por su problema por la lluvia! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y mil gracias por tu review, te mando un saludo enorme! :D

**MaryUchi: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y todos queremos que le pase eso a Bora! Gracias por comentar y dejarme tu opinión! Te mando un saludo gigante ;D

**Tsuki Loxar: **Jajajaa, siempre me haces reír un montón! Yo también estoy desesperada por saber quién demonios es Silver! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 Gracias por tu review y te mando un beso enorme!

**Mei-chanNalu: **Gracias por tus dulces palabras! Espero que este cap también te guste! Y Gracias por tu review, te mando un gran saludo!

**Glorys: **Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste este también :D Un saludo!

Les agradezco a todos por sus increíbles reviews y las continuas palabras positivas y hermosas que siempre me regalan y me hacen sonreir. Espero que este capítulo le haya gustado también :D

Un saludo enorme,

gruvia_naruhina


	9. Chapter 9:Cocinando Pasteles

Buenos días hermosos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Perdón por no subir más temprano el cap, pero es que tuve tiempo , perdón.

Amé sus reviews, siempre los leo muchas veces, porque se me hacen muy cómicos y lindos!

Ahora los dejo para que lean :D

Capítulo 9: Cocinando pastel

**GRAY POV**

Suspiré pesado y apoyé mi brazo sobre mis ojos. Estaba algo estresado y no me sentía muy bien, se me hacía difícil olvidar a Erza…

Sí, ella y yo habíamos sido novios por dos semanas, dos semanas muy divertidas, hasta que llegó el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Jellal Fernandez. Es cierto que nunca nos besamos, pero salir con ella me hizo muy feliz.

Ella se enamoró de él profundamente y por eso rompió con migo, pero me alegró que fuese sincera. Traté de olvidarla probando cosas nuevas y hasta pasando más tiempo con Natsu, pero no sirvió, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, salir con otra chica.

Muchas chicas se vivían acercando a mi, pero ninguna era como a mi me gustaban. Todas estaban locas, obsesionadas o simplemente me veían como un modelo a seguir, pero ninguna me quiere realmente.

Me estaba por rendir, hasta que llegó ese día en donde me enteré que Juvia Loxar me amaba de verdad. No me lo dijeron de una forma muy sutil, pero se me hizo tierno de cierta forma. Es verdad que la besé, dos veces, pero cada vez que eso sucede, me viene a la mente la cara de la pelirroja.

Pero lo que más se me hace extraño es que odio, realmente odio, cuando mi torpe hermano intenta besarla, o hacerle "ciertas" cosas. Me dan ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Será…¿qué me gusta de verdad? Estoy confundido.

Además, cada vez que veo a la peliazul, no aguanto las ganas de besarla por horas y horas. Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, el del callejón, me di cuenta de que robé su primera experiencia al notar que no respondió muy segura de si misma, pero se me hizo muy dulce al final…

¿Estoy haciendo mal? Si…

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado y me apronté para ir al colegio, hoy debíamos cocinar para El día de colaboración con el instituto.

**JUVIA POV**

¡Estoy tan feliz! Aún no entiendo por qué Gray-sama solo me pidió una foto, pero si eso es lo que quiere, no me iba a negar. En fin, estoy feliz, porque ayer me dio otro beso, pero eso me confunde, porque no somos novios y tampoco estamos saliendo (pero eso no me molesta, jeje).

Me vestí con mi uniforme, que esta vez, si era el que me quedaba bien y salí rumbo al instituto. Hoy tenía clase extracurricular de Natación, y me encanta, así que en mi mochila llevaba el traje escolar de baño con migo, ya que no se permite el uso de bikinis u otro tipo de mallas.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, mañana es el día de la muestra de comida y no preparamos nada, ¿estará bien si voy a la casa de Gray-sama a la salida? Le preguntaré en cuanto lo vea, puse una sonrisa y seguí caminando.

Al llegar me encontré con Gajeel-kun en la puerta de entrada – Hola mujer, ayer te vi en un café, lindo traje de ma- puse mis manos sobre su boca para evitar que hablara - ¡¿VISTE A JUVIA?!- él asintió y lamió mi mano para que lo soltara - ¡Gajeel-kun…que asco!- mi amigo sonrió "Gee-he".

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me preguntó, mientras entrábamos al salón -Juvia no quiso, la encargada del local la obligó- sonrió divertido – No ofreciste mucha resistencia tampoco, ¿verdad? – bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

Allí me encontré con mi amiga rubia - ¡Juvia! ¿Por qué te fuiste antes el sábado? – me preguntó asustada – J-Juvia se sintió mal del estómago, perdón por no avisarte…- me disculpé. Ella me abrazó fuerte – Me alegro que estés bien…- sonreí, pero ahora me estaba quedando sin aire. – L-Luc-cy – san- J-Juv…ia no puede respirar…- me soltó y me sonrió divertida.

El día no estuvo nada emocionante, solo que todos estaban muy emocionados por el día de mañana, incluyéndome. Gray-sama no me habló en todo el día, ¿habré hecho algo malo? Él solo actuaba normal y me ignoraba, pero parecía algo estresado.

Una noticia que circulaba por el colegio era del nuevo noviazgo de Erza-san y Jellal-san, me gustaba como quedaban juntos. En el almuerzo ellos dos comieron juntos en una mesa diferente a la nuestra.

-Lucy-san…- me avergoncé- ¿Qué le d-dirías a Juvia, si ella te dice que G-Gray-sama la b-besó?- ella me miró asombrada- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- Le tapé la boca, ¿hoy todos querían dejarme pegada?- ¿Gray te besó?- me preguntó en un susurro muy asombrada.

-J-Juvia nunca dijo que lo hiciera, solo quería saber tu opinión… por si pasara…- Ella bajó su mirada y me respondió – Bueno, yo estaría muy feliz por ti, pero…- me inquieté. Ella sabía que yo lo amaba, no debía de haber un pero…¿o si?...

-…creo que deberías saber algo- la miré expectante - ¿qué sucede?- Lucy-san dudó –Él y Erza, fueron… novios…- abrí mis ojos - ¿e-e-enserio…?- pregunté decepcionada. La rubia asintió – No te lo dijimos, porque no queríamos arruinarte la oportunidad de enamorarte, ya que las amigas no deben meterse con los ex de sus amigas…-

- P-pero…- traté de decir algo, pero no sabía que responder, las palabras se habían esfumado, ¿me estaría usando para olvidarse de Erza-san? Si no, ¿por qué actuaba indiferente cuando había gente cerca?

- Juvia, Erza dijo que no le importaba si tú eras la que salía con Gray, porque fue ella quién terminó la relación, lo hizo por Jellal.-

-¿Ella terminó la relación?- asintió – Es por eso que te deja libre a Gray, ella misma me lo dijo, pero no le hables sobre el tema- terminé mi almuerzo y le dije que no mencionaría nada sobre el tema. Me fui de la cafetería un poco decepcionada, pero agradecida con Erza-san por no enojarse con migo por enamorarme de sus ex novio.

Hablando de su ex novio, me choqué con él en la biblioteca, había ido a buscar algún libro de recetas para esta tarde- P-perdón… Juvia lo siente Gray-sama- me disculpé – No pasa nada – sonrió – Juvia, ¿puedes venir a mi casa a las seis para cocinar lo de mañana? –

-S-si…- me miró… ¿preocupado? -¿Te sucede algo?- yo negué con la cabeza y me despedí de él. Me sentía rara. No estaba muy bien que me gustara el ex novio de una de mis mejores amigas, pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente lo amaba con locura y ella lo sabía.

**CLASE EXTRACURRICULAR**

Que día más deprimente, lo bueno es que ahora podría disfrutar de lo que más me gusta: nadar. Era algo que me relajaba mucho. En este momento estaba en los vestuarios femeninos cambiándome la ropa, para poder entrar en la piscina. Hoy en particular no había nadie de natación, por lo que estaba yo solita, mejor.

Me gustaba estar sola en el agua, ya que podía nadar a como quisiera y no había nadie que me molestara. Ya estaba en mi malla dirigiéndome a la piscina. Otra cosa buena de que no haya nadie, es que no hay chicos viéndome en traje de baño, eso si me ponía nerviosa, porque como dije antes, no me gustaba mostrar demasiado.

**GRAY POV**

Me había olvidado de unos libros en mi casillero, por lo que tuve que volver a buscarlos. No estaba tan lejos, solo pasando la piscina al final del corredor.

Caminé algo cansado, lo bueno es que a esta hora ya no quedaba nadie en el colegio, o eso creí Escuché un chapuzón, supuse que venía de la piscina, ya que era el único lugar en donde había agua, pero hoy se habían suspendido las extracurriculares.

Me asomé por la puerta para ver si había alguien allí, pero me asombré al ver a una chica sentada en el borde sacándose la gorra y los lentes de agua. -¿Juvia…?-

Ella se levantó toda mojada y se dispuso a salir, pero se encontró con migo -¿Gray-sama…? ¿Qué hace aquí todavía?- me preguntó nerviosa en un fallido intento de cubrir su cuerpo.

-Me olvidé de unos libros y los vine a buscar, ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? Pensé que hoy se habían suspendido las extracurriculares- me miró confundida – A Juvia no le avisaro, creyó que había llegado tarde o que decidieron faltar, pero no importa, Juvia ya se iba-

La sostuve de la mano - ¿Vas a mi casa? – Asintió sonrojada – Entonces espérame, voy a buscar mis libros y vuelvo –

-Está bien- me sonrió. Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa me dejaba embobado. Me daban ganas de abrazarla tan fuerte. No sé por qué siento esto…

Fui corriendo hasta el fondo para llegar más rápido, pero el rostro de la pelirroja se me venía a la mente, así que empecé a correr más rápido, como si eso me ayudara a escapar de mis pensamientos, hasta que choqué con los casilleros y caí sentado. Comencé a recordar los momentos que pasé con la Scarlet y luego los que viví con Juvia.

Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos por alguna razón que en este momento desconocía (¿Qué me está pasando…?). Me levanté y aclaré mi mente.

Si quería volver con Erza, debía alejarme de Juvia. Ya había hecho una decisión.

**JUVIA POV**

Escuché un fuerte golpe al fondo del corredor, por lo que me vestí rápido y fui en esa dirección.

Al llegar, Gray-sama se acercaba a mi mientra guardaba sus libros en una mochila. –Listo, ¿Vamos?- preguntó serio.

-Gray-sama, ¿Está bien? ¿No escuchó un golpe?- me miró extraño -¿Un golpe? No, no escuché nada- me respondió seco.

Volvíamos a su casa en un silencio muy grande. Era demasiado incómodo, pero no me animaba a sacar un tema, y menos después de saber lo de Erza-san y Gray-sama. Me deprimí al pensar eso.

Cuando llegamos, una mujer nos recibió en la puerta -Ya llegaste, Gray. Oh, ¿quién eres?- me miró con una sonrisa – Juvia Loxar, un placer conocerla…- me presenté-¿Tú eres la Juvia-chan que cuida Lyon? Debo decir que eres más hermosa de lo que pensé, soy Ur Milkovich, un placer- me sonrojé. Con que ella era Ur-san… es más amable de cómo los hermanos la describieron -¡GRAY! ¡¿Tanto te tardaste en ir a buscar unos libros?! ¡Idiota!-le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. (Retiro lo dicho)

Entramos a su casa y Gray le explicó a Ur el por qué de mi visita. Ella respondió alegre ya que según ella, Lyon-sama también participaría de el evento de mañana, por lo que estaría en casa de una tal Chelia Blendy, y no podría estar con migo.

-Vamos a la cocina- dijo sin ánimos Gray-sama. –Saqué un libro de la biblioteca de donde podríamos obtener ideas para cocinar algo- sonreí y se lo entregué. Él lo tomó algo brusco, por lo que me sorprendió. –Veamos…- dijo buscando. Me acerqué a él y le dije-¿Qué tal un pastel?-

-¿Un pastel?-

**GRAY POV**

No ayudaba el tenerla tan cerca y menos que estuviese en mi casa. Pero no había opción. – Está bien- suspiré. Ella sonrió y empezó a buscar lo necesario - ¿Le gustaría que fuese un pastel de chocolate?- Me puse a pensar y me decidí por un si.

-Genial- festejó. Ur se había quedado en la sala mientras empezábamos a cocinar, por lo que cualquier palabra que dijera ahora, ella me escucharía.

Pasó un rato desde que comenzamos a prepararlo y ahora que el pastel estaba en el horno, no teníamos nada de que hablar, y era algo incómodo. Noté que ella estaba algo callada, por lo que decidí preguntarle, pero Juvia se me adelantó – Gray-sama…¿Es verdad… de que usted y… Erza-san fueron…novios?- Me quedé mudo. Todo lo que pasé este día que quise mantenerle en secreto, ella ya lo sabía.

Miré hacía otro lado y asentí. Ella no se asombró – Ya veo…- noté su tristeza – Usted...¿Utilizó a Juvia para olvidarla…?- no respondí, por lo que ella comenzó a desesperarse -¿Era todo una mentira…? Lo del callejón, el celular, en el café y en mi casa, ¿todo fue una mentira?-estaba a punto de llorar, lo noté por sus mejillas y nariz roja, sin mencionar las lagrimas que estaba aguantando.

Me fijé en la sala, para ver si Ur seguía allí, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida – Es cierto que en las primeras visitas te utilicé…- ella se tapó la boca para ahogar un sollozo. –Pero luego, me di cuenta de que te estaba haciendo mal y hoy decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti- me acerqué a ella.

**JUVIA POV**

No era cierto, no era cierto, todo era una horrible pesadilla. Gray-sama me había utilizado todos estos días, todo había sido una mentira. Comenzaron a salir más las grimas de mis ojos. Pero sus manos las detuvieron, ya que me había tomado del rostro haciéndome mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Pero luego pensé, que me haría más daño estar sin Juvia, que con Erza- Finalizó. Me acercó a su rostro, pero lo empujé suavemente hacia atrás – Eso no cambia el hecho de que hayas utilizado a Juvia…- dije dolida.

Sus brazos me abrazaron por detrás, y apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello – Losé y lo siento mucho- se disculpó. Parecía estar siendo sincero, por lo que me di vuelta para perdonarlo, pero rápidamente me robó un beso como los anteriores.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y siguió con el beso. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos observando como su rostro parecía disfrutar de este momento aunque yo no respondiera. Estaba totalmente roja.

Unos minutos después se separó de mi mirándome fijamente y jadeando por el cansancio. Me apretó contra su cálido y fuerte cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza nuevamente en mi cuello, permitiéndome sentir su aliento rozar mi piel – Te amo…-susurró.

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más grandes. Apoyé lentamente mis pequeñas manos en su espalda y lo único que se escuchó, fue el timbre del horno sonar, avisando que se había terminado de cocinar el pastel.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

¡Mother of Gruvia god! Gray admitió que la ama!

¿Les gustó? Yo amé escribir el final :3

Gracias por dejar sus reviews como siempre, ahora los responderé! :D

**MaryUchi: **Gracias por tu review! Jajaja, me mataste de risa con lo del supermercado, espero que este también te haya gustado! Un saludo enorme! Y gracias otra vez ;D

**Thaysh: **A mi también me encantan los dibujos de Juvia maid! Me alegro que te haya hecho reír tanto, jajaja. Gracias por tu hermoso review y te mando un gigantesco saludo!

**clauly: **Espero que te hayas divertido mucho :D y gracias por dejar tu hermoso review ;3 Te mando un gran abrazo!

**RubyLRed: **Jajajaj, me mataste con Dora la exploradora! Gracias por tu review y te mando un saludo! ;D

**Tsuki Loxar: **Jajajaja, en realidad también pensé que me había quedado como Kaichou wa maid-sama, pero me gustó como quedaba así que lo dejé :3 Gracias por tu comentario y te mando un enorme saludo!

**fullbuster juvia: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado y no te preocupes por no comentar ;D Gracias por tu review y te mando un gran saludo!

**Sore-chan: **Es un placer poderte leer otra vez! Espero que lo que sea que te haya deprimido, ya se solucionara y no te preocupes por los reviews, yo no me enojo ;) Gracias por tu review y te mando un gran saludo!

Y les pido nuevamente una disculpa por subir tan tarde el capítulo.

Respondí algo rápido los reviews, por lo que espero que me perdonen si me quedaron las respuestas muy corta, o me olvidé de algo! En fin les mando un enorme beso y un abrazo gigantesco a todos los que me siguen apoyando con sus comentarios positivos :D

Un saludo,

gruvia_naruhina


	10. Chapter 10:Colaborando con el Instituto

¡OH por dios ya llegamos al capítulo 10, que emoción! Estoy muy ansiosa por que lean este capítulo, porque realmente me gustaría su opinión, ya que amé escribirlo :3

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron su review, follow y/o fav, o simplemente pasaron a leer :D Siempre me alegra el día saber que hay personas que disfrutan leer mis historias.

Los reviews los responderé al final, como siempre ;D

¡Los dejo para que lean!

Capítulo 10: Colaborando con el Instituto

**JUVIA POV**

Apoyé lentamente mis pequeñas manos en su espalda para abrazarlo fuertemente. Duramos unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que él levantó su cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos – Realmente lo siento…- se disculpó.

En ese momento no sabía que decir, por lo que estiré mi mano y acaricié su mejilla delicadamente – ¿Gray-sama…de verdad ama a Juvia…?. Él asintió sin dudarlo – Gray-sama ama a Juvia – respondió imitándome, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

En ese instante recordé que había sonado el timbre del horno, por lo que me vi obligada a separarme de él cuando escuchamos que Ur-san se había despertado. -¡Que delicioso olor! Es… ¿pastel de chocolate?- preguntó entrando en la cocina. Los dos asentimos.

-Ur-san, por favor, pruebe un poco- le ofrecí acercándome a ella - ¡Wooow! ¡Juvia, es delicioso!- me sonrojé y miré discretamente a Gray-sama que me observaba con una semi-sonrisa. Observé mi reloj y noté que ya eran las 8:00 pm.

Debía prepararme para mañana, ya que nos quedaríamos a dormir en el gimnasio del instituto, y además debíamos vender la comida que todos habíamos preparado. –Gray-sama, J-Juvia llevará unos m-manteles para decorar la mesa de mañana…si le parece…- dije bajando mi mirada por culpa de la vergüenza.

Se me hacía un poco difícil hablarle de una forma tranquila si él me estaba mirando con esa sonrisa suya y teniendo a Ur-san detrás de mi comiendo un poco más de pastel. –Está bien-

Me despedí de ellos muy nerviosa y sonrojada, pero en la entrada me choqué con Lyon-sama que volvía de la casa de su amiga - ¿Juvia-chan? ¿Qué haces aq- al pobre no lo dejé terminar su pregunta, porque lo interrumpí pidiéndole disculpas mientras corría a mi casa. No estaba tan lejos, unas tres cuadras.

**GRAY POV**

Estaba algo confundido por la repentina actitud de mi compañera, pero al ver la cara de Ur, sabía que estaba por decirme algo que me dejaría incómodo –Jejeje, te gusta Juvia, ¿no es así, Gray?- yo me sonrojé –¡C-claro que no! ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!-

-"¿Por qué"? _Pero luego pensé que me haría más daño estar sin Juvia, que sin Erza…_- dijo esta imitando mi voz. Me enojé -¡¿Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo?!-

-Claro que si. ¿Cómo dejar a mi hijo cuando esta con una HERMOSA chica a solas en la cocina? No sabes nada de chicas- Resaltó la palabra "hermosa" a propósito. Esta mujer si me saca de mis casillas tan fácilmente.

Me di la vuelta para guardar el pastel en un recipiente para mañana y me fui a preparar una mochila con lo necesario, no sabía por qué, pero estaba ansioso por que llegara el día siguiente.

**LYON POV**

Ahora si quería asesinar a Gray. Escuché todo desde la puerta que separaba a la sala de la cocina. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle esas cosas a MI Juvia-chan? ¡Solo yo se las podía decir! Respiré profundo tratando de calmarme, pero fue en vano.

¡GRAY!-Subí furioso a la habitación de mi insoportable hermanastro y prácticamente rompo la puerta de una patada. Él me miró indiferente mientras guardaba cosas en su mochila sentado en el piso-¡¿Cómo te atreves a darle un beso a MI Juvia-chan?!- El pelinegro levantó su mano mostrándome tres dedos que me dejaron realmente confundido.

-Fueron tres besos los que le robé a "TÚ" "Juvia-chan"- dijo calmado. Casi me desmayo. Fui corriendo hacia él y lo agarré fuertemente por el cuello de su camisa -¡Bastardo…! Ahora si te voy a matar-

-¿Estás triste, porque perdiste la "guerra", hermanito?- se burló. Levanté mi puño, pero justo entró Ultear molesta - ¡¿Qué ustedes dos no se pueden llevar bien por un maldito día, idiotas?!- Solté a Gray y me dirigí hacia ella furioso - ¡Este imbécil besó tres veces a la chica que me gusta!- imité el gesto de levantar los tres dedos.

Ultear se acercó a mi y tomó mi camisa levantándome un poco – A mi no me gritas, ¿ok?- me advirtió de una forma aterradora. Había olvidado que ella puede ser tan aterradora como su madre cuando se lo proponía.

Ahora se dirigió a Gray y lo agarró a él – Y no quiero escuchar más gritos de esta habitación, o yo les daré una razón para gritar hasta en sus sueños más felices…- advirtió-Si Ultear-sama- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que volvió a cerrar la puerta, me acerqué a mi hermano y le advertí – Todavía no has ganado…- y me fui.

**JUVIA POV**

-Bien… Juvia ya tiene todo listo…- dije revisando. Estaba muy feliz con lo que había pasado hace un rato, pero no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente, después de todo, me había utilizado para olvidar a mi mejor amiga.

Abrí mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a mamá contándole lo que pasó con mi celular y el lindo gesto de Gray-sama al darme uno nuevo, pero sin mucho detalle o ella ya estaría aquí para ir con los hermanos y darles una buena cachetada a ambos, jajaja.

Cerré mi nuevo teléfono y me fui a dormir pensando en el agitado día que tuve hoy.

A la mañana siguiente, llegué a Fairy Tale muy ansiosa. Todos los alumnos estaban esperando en la entrada principal. Eran muchos ya que estaban desde los alumnos más chicos a los más grandes de nuestro colegio y luego se encontraban los de nuestra generación, pero que pertenecían a otros institutos.

Me encontraba atrás de todo el alboroto de gente, y no encontraba a nadie de mi clase. Busqué entre los chicos que estaban delante de mi, pero no lograba ver a nadie de mi clase.

Iba a preguntarles a unas chicas un poco más grandes que yo a ver si ellas sabían en dónde se encontraban Lucy-san o Erza-san, pero una mano sujetó la mía y me arrastró hacía un grupo de personas - ¿Gajeel-kun? ¡Viniste! Juvia pensó que no te gustaban estas cosas- le sonreí- Y no me gustan, pero hice equipo con la enana y además mi primo va a participar de parte de Sabertooth- Me sorprendí- ¿Tu primo?...¡Ah! Rogue-san- el asintió. Vi a mis mejores amigas, por lo que me decidí en ir a buscarlas dejando a Gajeel-kun en compañía de Levy-san, que últimamente se estaban llevando mejor.

-Buenos días, Lucy-san, Erza-san- las saludé con una enorme sonrisa. –Hola Juvia, dime, ¿qué preparaste?- me preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.-Juvia preparó un pastel de chocolate, ¡quedó muy rico!- dije como una niña de cinco años. -¡Que delicia! ¿Y con quién estuviste? Nunca nos llegaste a decir- esta vez fue la rubia la que me habló.

Miré a Erza-san y dudé por unos minutos si responder o no, pero al recordar lo que Lucy-san me había dicho, decidí que no sería tan malo – B-bueno…Juvia es la compañera de…Gray-sama…- dije nerviosa. Observé a la Scarlett tímidamente y pude notar una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. –Me alegro mucho, Juvia- me dijo.

-Bueno, los del consejo estudiantil tenemos un anuncio que dar, así que las veo en un ratito, adiós- y se fue junto al resto de los delegados en la entrada

Todos los delegados se reunieron al frente de la puerta de ingreso dejando a Jellal al frente - ¡Bienvenidos todos al Día de Colaboración con el Instituto!- Todos los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir

– Este será un día en donde nosotros los alumnos recaudaremos dinero para nuestras respectivas instituciones, mediante diversas actividades planeadas por las diferentes clases. En la sala de delegados podrán pedir los materiales necesarios para preparar y/o exponer lo que tengan planeado.

Además, por la noche, se realizarán diferentes actividades dentro de la institución para la diversión de todos los estudiantes, sin mencionar que el gimnasio estará disponible para la hora de dormir, o simplemente pasar un rato descansando.

Ahora sin más demoras, pueden pasar a los salones que se les han sido asignados a cada colegio.- Todos comenzaron a entrar corriendo empujándose entre compañeros y amigos, así que decidimos con Lucy-san esperar a que entraran todos los salvajes y no salir heridas.

-Son todos unos locos- Me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz. Era la única persona que lograba hacer que mi mundo diera un giro de 360º en tan solo medio segundo – Gray-sama…Buenos días- le sonreí tímidamente a lo que él respondió igual que yo, pero un poco más discreto, al estilo Gray Fullbuster.

-¡Hola Gray!- dijo animada Lucy-san -¿No has visto a Natsu? El tonto me dijo que lo esperara aquí, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte- dijo algo irritada. – Si, acaba de entrar junto a esos animales- respondió indiferente.

-¡¿Qué?! Hace una hora que lo estoy esperando y el se atreve a dejarme plantada…- se fue alejando mientras mascullaba cosas por lo bajo. Gray-sama y yo nos miramos divertidos.

-¿Trajo el pastel?- le pregunté sonriente- Si, está en esta bolsa- dijo señalándola. Él iba a decir algo cuando un chico albino vino corriendo hasta nosotros junto a una chica de cabello rosado oscuro. -¡Juvia-chan!-

-¿L-Lyon-sama?- el vino corriendo y me abrazó. –Juvia-chan, te extrañé, Ayer no pude estar con tigo en la tarde- se disculpó. Noté como su amiga ponía una cara de enojo – Ah, b-bueno…no te preocupes, no pasa nada…- dije alejándolo de mi despacio.

-Hola soy Chelia Blendy- dijo metiéndose en medio de nosotros dos algo molesta – Hola, es un placer, soy Juvia Loxar- me presenté amablemente. – Lyon, ¿es esta la chica de la que te has enamorado?- me sonrojé. Lo preguntó de una forma tan directa que Gray-sama y yo nos quedamos duros. -¡Si!- dijo feliz este. Miró al pelinegro con enojo y propuso que entráramos.

Una vez adentro, se podía observar el entusiasmo de todos los alumnos, ya que corrían por los pasillos cargando mesas decorando los salones y muchas más cosas de las que se divertían juntos.

**POV GRAY**

Fuimos caminando por los pasillos, mirando a los alumno que no se cansaban de organizar todo. Pasamos por el salón de Lamia Scale, en donde se tuvieron que quedar mi fastidioso hermano y su ruidosa amiga.

Miré a Juvia. Se la podía ver muy contenta, mirando las decoraciones de todos los institutos, pero de pronto bajó su mirada - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con mi usual tono de voz – N-no es nada…-La miré serio mientras seguíamos caminando – Si no te pasara nada no estarías así, ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿recuerdas?- asintió levemente.

-E-es que… Phantom participa…-dijo bajito -¿Y?- realmente estaba confundido, ¿qué tenía que ver Phantom en esto? Ella estudiaba allí, ¿y qué?

-Ellos me molestaban…- ahora si recordé. Me había contado que la molestaban algunos niños, por su color de cabello y su peculiar forma de hablar, pero no creo que sean los mismos chicos, porque solo participan unos pocos. – No te preocupes. Recuerda que ahora estás en Fairy Tail, ellos no te harán daño-

Ella se tranquilizó y puso una leve sonrisa. Me gustaba verla sonreír. La podría observar durante el resto de mi vida y seguiría siendo feliz, lástima que apenas y me había dado cuenta ayer.

Llegamos al salón que nos tocaba a los de nuestro grupo, y allí, ya se podían observar varios puestos de comida, como el de Gajeel y Levy, que estaban colgando unos carteles, el de Natsu y Lucy, que el pelirosado se quería comer todo y la rubia lo intentaba detener y por último el de Erza y Jellal…

-Gray-sama… debemos conseguir una mesa- me dijo preocupada. Yo asentí. Ella me pidió el pastel para dárselo a su mejor amigo y que lo cuiden, mientras íbamos a buscar la dichosa mesa. – Listo, ¿vamos?-

-Si- me tomó de la mano y salió corriendo como lo hacían los otros. Esto de colaborar con el instituto la emocionaba. Me arrastró con una fuerza que no sabía de donde la había sacado y me llevó hasta la clase de delegados.

Allí habían muchas personas agarrando lo que necesitaban. Algunos se peleaban por una simple silla y otros por un mantel (gracias a dios Juvia trajo uno). Vimos a los delegados de una clase inferior a la nuestra y decidimos pedirles una mesa.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían prestarnos una mesa para la clase de la delegada Erza Scarlet? – preguntó MUY AMABLE mi acompañante. Ellos se sonrojaron y asintieron –C-claro, esperen un momento…- se dieron la vuelta y fueron a buscar una.

No me gustó la forma en la que miraron a MI Juvia, esperen… ¿desde cuándo era "mi" Juvia? Ni siquiera éramos novios, claro que no me molestaba la idea…

Mientras esperábamos, escuché a unos chicos como los anteriores que miraban de una forma "extraña" a la peliazul, que estaba quieta mirando a los alumnos esforzarse, y decían cosas como "Quiero que ella sea mi novia" o "Está re linda".

Sentí que un nervio o algo iba reventar dentro de mi, por lo que fui a su lado, la tomé de la cintura bruscamente y miré con odio a esos chicos los cuales se fueron murmurando cosas.

Ella se sorprendió y me separó despacio totalmente ruborizada –G-Gray-sama…¿qué h-hace?- me preguntó – Eres una tonta. No te quedes quieta en un lugar que está lleno de chicos, se aprovecharán de ti –me observó confundida - ¿Chicos? ¿Aprovecharse?-

Por suerte volvieron los dos delegados con una mesa para nosotros –Aquí tienen. Esperamos que les sirva- sonrieron.-Gracias- dije seco. Estaba arto de este lugar, así que tomé a Juvia de la muñeca y arrastré la mesa hasta el salón.

**CANA POV**

¿Qué se cree? ¿Cómo Gray pudo abrazar a esa tonta?

Si, lo había visto todo. El chico del cual me enamoré abrazó a otra chica. Ya no era la primera vez que veía que se llevaban tan bien, y no me gustaba.

Siempre le doy regalos, lo invito a citas, pero él solo me ignora. Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto, tal vez, deba separarlo de esa chica. Por suerte para mi, hoy viene al evento mi mejor amiga para ayudarme, ¿y qué mejor día que este para hacer algo?

**JUVIA POV**

Cuando llegamos al salón, ayudé a Gray-sama con la mesa. Coloqué el mantel y fui cortando pedacitos de torta, mientras él colgaba los carteles.

Una vez que toda nuestra clase estaba lista, abrimos las puertas para que las personas comenzaran a entrar y a comprar la comida.

Muchas personas entraron caminando por los distintos puestos. Levy-san sonreía, mientras Gajeel-kun los miraba todos con odio, esto no era lo suyo. Lucy atraía a muchos chicos, mientras que Natsu se peleaba con ellos, y yo estaba sentada en una silla recibiendo a todos con amabilidad, mientras Gray-sama era acosado por algunas chicas.

Él las ignoraba olímpicamente, lo cual me aliviaba, pero aún estaba algo insegura. Todavía no borraba de mi mente que me había utilizado, pero como soy optimista, creo que hay que verle el lado bueno a las cosas y perdonar a los que cometen errores, pero aún así… algo no me gustaba…

Al rato, Erza-san cerró las puertas, para permitirnos hacer un inventario. Entre todos habíamos juntado el dinero suficiente como para dos latas de pintura, una silla y una mesa, nos decepcionamos.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!- gritó segura Erza-san – Tenemos que lograr juntar más dinero de alguna forma, ¿pero como…?-

-¡Un maid café!- gritó el pelirosa a los cuatro vientos. Este recibió un golpe por parte de la delegada – Un Maid Café tomaría mucho tiempo de preparar, debe ser algo más sencillo- se puso a pensar, hasta que se le prendió la lamparita

– Uno de cada puesto recorrerá el instituto con la comida que prepararon y harán como si fueran vendedores ambulantes- Esa idea nos sonó bien a todos así que aceptamos.

-Gray-sama, ¿Puede ir Juvia? Quiere recorrer lo que los demás colegios han preparado- le pregunté. Tal vez él quería hacerlo -¿Estás segura?- asentí con la cabeza, mientras tomaba unas cuantas porciones de torta para llevar, suspiró –Está bien, pero recuerda lo que te dije- me advirtió -¡Si! Gracias Gray-sama- le sonreí y me fui.

-Luce, ¡Yo voy a ir!- aseguró el pelirosa – De ninguna manera, te terminarías comiendo todo y te pelearías con los clientes, tú te quedas aquí.-

-De acuerdo…- se resignó

-Erza yo voy a ir, de paso veo como va todo- le dijo dulcemente Jellal-Está bien. Asegúrate de vender muchos pastelitos- decía sonrojada

-Gajeel, ¿vas tú?- la miró confundido- ¿y por qué diablos debo ir yo? Tú eres la enana aquí- se defendió – ¡No me digas enana y ve de una maldita vez!- contestó enojada – Ok, ok, ya voy. Que molestia…- masculló.

Y así es como salimos a repartir comida.

Yo iba caminado despacio mirando todo lo que habían hecho, mientras algunos se acercaban a comprar algo de pastel. Algunos colegios se habían esforzado mucho, como Lamia Scale, que habían organizado una pista de baile en el salón, cobrando la entrada, o Sabertooth, que habían realizado una especie de "Casa del terror".

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que me terminé chocando con alguien. – J-Juvia lo siente mucho- me disculpé rápido – No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa – el chico se paró y me extendió su mano, pero yo dudé en aceptarla por lo que me dijo Gray-sama hoy.

Lo miré otra vez, y parecía amistoso, por lo que terminé aceptándola – Soy Juvia Loxar-

Me presenté con una sonrisa – Un gusto soy Rogue Cheney –

¿Rogue Cheney? Era el primo de Gajeel-kun…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

¡Terminó el capítulo nueve!

¿Qué opinan? Perdón por poner a Cana como una admiradora de Gray que le quiere hacer algo malo a Juvia, pero no se me ocurrió a nadie más y no me gusta mucho inventar personajes nuevos

¿Saben quién es la miga de Cana?

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Siempre es un placer leerlos todos :D

Ahora a responderlos:

**fullbuster juvia: **Me encantó tu idea y la voy a tener en cuenta ;D Me alegro que te gusten tanto mis historias, me encantan tus comentarios, son siempre muy amables, jaja. Gracias por tu review y te mando un saludo!

**Thaysh: **Gruvia hasta la muerte! Me alegro que te haya gustado, un saludo para ti también y gracias por tu review! :D

**MaryUchi: **Gracias por comentar! Me alegra un montón que te guste la historia, espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, un saludo y gracias por tu review! :3

**Tsuki Loxar: **Es muy buena idea eso que has dicho! Me gustó :3 Gracias por siempre comentar y te dejo un enorme saludo !

**RubyLRed: **Jajaja, sobre el cadáver de Juvia y el de todos nosotros, gracias por tu review y te mando un gigantesco saludo!

**clauly: **Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Yo lo disfruto escribiendo :D Gracias por tu review y un beso enorme!

**Sore-chan: **Me alegro de que te encuentre mejor ;) Me alegro de que te guste mucho, jaja. Gracias por tu review y te mando un saludo!

**Glorys: **Me alegro mucho de que disfrutes al leer! Ya sé que lo perdonó rápido, pero por eso apareció Cana, jeje. Mil gracias por tu review y te dejo un saludo :D

En fin, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! No se olviden que si tienen alguna duda, idea, sugerencia o lo que sea que me quieran decir, lo pueden hacer en un review o por un mensaje privado, como ustedes quieran, todo es bienvenido ;D

Les dejo el link de un dibujo que hizo Hiro Mashima-sensei de nuestro hermoso Gray-sama como un gato y lo subió a su Twitter : 3

. 

Los quiero un montón y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	11. Chapter 11: El regreso de la amiga

¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a otro capítulo de esta historia, que un día se cruzó por mi cabecita y me dieron ganas de compartirla con todos ustedes!

Debo agradecerles por todos sus reviews que siempre me regalan, son geniales :D

Ahora me dejo de hablar tanto y los dejo leer:

Capítulo 11: El regreso de la amiga

**JUVIA POV**

Gajeel-kum me dijo que su primo iba a venir al evento, pero no me dijo que participara también. –Rogue-san, ¿Con que Instituto participa usted?- pregunté amable. Él siguió mirando al frente y con una leve sonrisa me respondió-Estoy en Sabertooth- Yo me asombré notoriamente

-¿Enserio? Es impresionante. Juvia escuchó que solo las personas con gran nivel académico podían ingresar a Sabertooth- él me miró con una sonrisa divertida, lo que me dio a entender lo que dije y me alarmé – U-uh, n-no Juvia no quiso decir eso, perdón…- dije nerviosa y sonrojada. – Jaja, no te preocupes- me sonrió levemente.

Seguimos caminando hasta volver juntos a mi salón. Rogue-san era muy amable con migo y parecía una buena persona, así que no me preocupé. Al entrar, Gray-sama me miró extraño y se acercó hasta mi -¿Quién es él?- Preguntó serio.

Sonreí y le presenté a mi nuevo amigo – Él es Rogue-san, el primo de Gajeel-kun- el mencionado se volteó rápidamente y se acercó a nosotros –Rogue, que bueno verte, ¿participas con Sabertooth?- preguntó. –Si, el evento es muy entretenido-

-¿Por qué estabas con ella?- preguntó enojado Gray-sama. Me sonrojé un poco, pero después me puse en el medio de ellos dos – G-Gray-sama… Rogue-san y Juvia se chocaron en el pasillo, y él la ayudó a levantarse y-y-

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y volvió a nuestro puesto. El primo de mi mejor amigo lo observaba serio

–Lo siento mucho Rogue-san, Gray-sama solo está un poco irritado hoy, no es nada personal con u-usted- apoyó su mano en mi cabeza y mostró una leve sonrisa- No te preocupes. Me voy yendo primo, los veo luego- se dio media vuelta y se fue. Escuché a mi compañero que se encontraba sentado en una silla de nuestro puesto que maldecía en voz baja. Me acerqué tímidamente hacia él.

-G-Gray-sama…- su mirada se posó sobre mí. Me observaba de una manera tan penetrante y seria que creí que me iba a desmallar. –N-no creo que usted haya s-sido muy amable con R-Rogue-san- suspiró. –J-Juvia cree que le debería ofrecer una d-disculpa…- él se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, lo que me asustó haciéndome dar un pequeño saltito.

Creí que me iba decir algo, pero simplemente metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió de la clase.

**GRAY POV**

Estaba muy molesto por alguna razón. No me gustó nada verla llegar con ese tipo. Sabía que era el primo de Gajeel, pero aún así… no me gustaba. Suspiré.

Tal vez, Juvia tenía razón y debía darle unas disculpas por ser algo rudo. Escuché una voz que gritaba mi nombre, y al reconocerla, quise cortarme las orejas, saltar por la ventana y quedar enterrado por el resto de mi vida - ¡GRAYYYY!-

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté con un MUY notorio de molestia en mi voz. Ella se aferró como si fuera una garrapata a mi brazo y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus dedos – No seas tan frío con migo, Gray- suspiré pesado e hice que me soltara – Suéltame Cana. ¿No puedes que molestar a otra persona?-

-No te estoy molestando, te hago compañía, como la buena amiga que soy- dijo con un tono meloso, el cual odiaba – Primero: Si me estás molestando, Segundo: Tú no eres mi amiga y Tercero: Tengo algo que hacer- ella frunció el seño, pero luego dijo algo sobre Juvia, lo cual no me gustó para nada

– ¿Es algo con esa rarita de cabello azul? Porque déjame decirte que no es nada comparada con migo, además, ¿no tiene al primo de ese amigo suyo? Solo está jugando con tigo- me acerqué hasta ella y sin pensarlo, con mi mano que estaba fuera del bolsillo de mi pantalón, le di una bofetada que la corrió de su lugar.

Ella abrió grande los ojos y se llevó una mano a su mejilla. Me di vuelta y me fui sin decir una sola palabra. Yo no le pegaba a las chicas, pero cuando dijo eso sobre Juvia, solo reaccioné como si hubiera sido un reflejo para defenderme.

Cuando llegué al salón de Sabertooth, encontré a la peliazul hablando con el pelinegro que no era yo. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me escondí detrás de un cartel que había allí.

-Juvia, tú no tuviste que haber venido- decía con una pequeña sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquier chica – N-no es nada, Juvia solo quería decirle eso- sonreía feliz. ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Por qué sonríe así? No me gusta.

-Te acompaño a tu salón- ella asintió y empezaron a caminar, pasando por al lado mío sin notarme. Corrí a la clase, tomado otro pasillo por el cual era más rápido, para llegar antes que ellos.

Llegué agotado por lo que me tuve que sostener de la puerta para no caer por falta de aire. En eso se me acercó Natsu – Hey, Calzoncillo man, ¿por qué estás tan cansado?-Eso me enojó, pero no tanto al sentir que los dos a los que espíe estaban llegando.

-¡Gray-sama! Ya volvió- sonrió. Como yo tenía la cabeza baja al agarrarme de la puerta ella no podía ver mi rostro, por lo que se agachó y quedó observándome preocupada -¿Gray-sama? ¿Está bien?- me sonrojé muy levemente al tenerla tan cerca, lo cual se me hacía raro, ya que nunca me pongo colorado.

Me incorporé y le demostré una pequeña sonrisa –Si, no te preocupes- ella no pareció muy conforme con la respuesta, pero siguió avanzando hacia Lucy y se despidió de Rogue.

**NATSU POV**

Me resultó raro que Gray no comenzara a discutir con migo por como lo llamé, pero no le dí mucha importancia, ya que me puse a pensar en un rumor que había estado circulando por el colegio. ¿Será cierto que ella volvía?

La idea no me molestaba, pero cada vez que veo a mi amiga rubia me siento raro. Vi a Erza levantarse de su asiento – Chicos, ¿logramos vender todo? -La mayoría asintió. –Muy bien, los felicito, ahora tienen tiempo libre para disfrutar y recorrer lo que los otros prepararon-

Lucy estaba hablando muy animadamente con Juvia, por lo que decidí tener una aventura yo solo, algo que nunca creí que Natsu Dragneel haría, era arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo: Iría a la Biblioteca.

Caminé por pasillos que no conocía de Fairy Tail, ya que nunca se cruzó por mi mente ir a ese aterrador lugar. No era como si yo quisiera ir, es solo que mi sexto sentido me pedía que fuera allí. Seguro me estoy volviendo loco.

Entré abriendo la puerta muy lentamente y mirando hacia ambos lados entré como si se tratara de una película de terror. Estaba vacío (o eso parecía).

Me acerqué cautelosamente a una librería y comencé a leer los títulos de los libros. Había un silencio profundo, hasta que una voz sonó de la nada. -¿Necesitas ayuda con algo, Natsu?- sabía quien era, la conocía.

Volteé lentamente, y allí estaba -¿Lissana…?- pregunté asombrado. Ella sonrió y asintió –¡Hola!-

**JUVIA POV**

Gray-sama estaba actuando raro hoy, por lo que me acerqué a él y le pregunté – Gray-sama... ¿le sucede algo?- al pelinegro me miró y sonrió de esa manera que me encanta.

-No es nada- lo miré con un enojo fingido- Gray-sama siempre le dice a Juvia que si no fuera nada, ella no estaría así. Así que ahora Juvia le dice lo mismo- inflé mis cachetes.

Él cambió su sonrisa a una de diversión. - ¿Ahora robas mis frases? Bueno, tienes razón- caminábamos por los pasillos en dirección al gimnasio -¿Qué le sucede? Usted sabe que siempre puede contar con Juvia- le dije sincera.

Él tomó mi cintura y me acercó a él – Lo sé. No me gusta que estés con ese tal Rogue…- dijo avergonzado. Me reí bajito a lo que él se sonrojó y me soltó – jaja, ¿Gray-sama está celoso?- el pelinegro se sonrojó y rápidamente negó - ¡C-claro que no!- llegamos al gimnasio y allí estaba lleno de personas de otras escuelas disfrutando y pasando el rato junto a amigos.

-Voy por un vaso de agua- dijo Gray-sama alejándose, yo asentí y empecé a recorrer el lugar. Realmente habían muchas personas que nunca había visto y otras que ya conocía, como Lyon-sama que estaba hablando animadamente con su compañera, que al parecer estaba celosa de que el albino estuviera enamorado de mí, jaja. Todo esto era como un Pandemónium.

Seguí caminando, hasta que alguien me llamó. No era una sola persona, eran tres, y los conocía a todos. Me giré aterrada – Juvia Loxar, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, ¿nos recuerdas verdad?- claro que los recordaba, pero no de una muy agradable manera –S-si- dije bajito. –Me alegro- dijo tomándome por el mentón haciéndome observarlo a los ojos. Eran los que hicieron mi vida miserable en Phantom, Totomaru, Sol y Aria.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho- habló Sol – Es verdad, solo que ahora te ves mucho más linda con el cabello de esa manera- dijo Totomaru aún con mi mentón en sus asquerosas manos. Luego de eso frunció el seño –pero todavía queda esa repugnante mirada tuya- dijo mientras me empujaba, pero alguien me sostuvo por los hombros.

-Veo que tú tampoco has cambiado mucho, Gajeel- decía Sol. – Lo que yo veo es que todavía siguen siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre.- Levy-san se acercó a mi y me preguntó si estaba bien a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

-No esperaba encontrarlos participando aquí. Pensé que esto no era lo tuyo Gajeel, te has ablandado- dijo Totomaru con una sonrisa burlona. Mi amigo miró de reojo a Levy-san y volvió a mirar a los tres – No me ablandé, y también estoy aquí para ayudar a una amiga. Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender que desperdiciar aquí con un trío de idiotas-

Comenzamos a caminar fuera de la vista de ellos, pero al voltear para ver si los había perdido de vista, Totomaru me guiño un ojo en señal de que "todavía no acababa con migo".

Volví junto a Gray-sama –Oh, aquí estás. ¿Qué viste?- lo miré a los ojos y le respondí seria – Personas del pasado- el me miró con una cara de confusión enorme, pero no me volvió a preguntar.

Al volver a los pasillos que estaban casi desiertos, vimos por una ventana que ya casi era de noche. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. Noté como él me quiso decir algo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por una parejita que se acercó a nosotros – ¡Gray! ¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo separándose de su compañero y corriendo hacia el mío, para darle un enorme abrazo.

Yo estaba confundida, enojada y celosa, muchos sentimientos juntos en un solo segundo. -¡¿L-Lissana?!- dijo mientras caía al suelo por el empujón del abrazo. Natsu-san era venía con ella –Si, acaba de volver. Mira le dijo que la esperara en la biblioteca, pero cuando llegó y nos vio juntos dijo que la llevara a dar un recorrido por Fairy Tail- dijo feliz.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó amable, mientras se levantaba del suelo y dejaba a Gray-sama en estado de shock. –J-Juvia Loxar- ella me tomó de las mano y felizmente dijo -¡Que lindo nombre! Yo soy Lissana Strauss, un placer conocerte- sonrió. Me hizo sonrojar – Un placer también- dije despacio.

-Parece que ya se llevan bien- dijo el Fullbuster levantándose del suelo. –Natsu y yo tenemos que seguir recorriendo el instituto, nos vemos luego- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al pelirosa y se lo llevaba lejos -¿Ya se conocían?- pregunté sonriente.

-Ella fue la ex novia de Natsu. Verás, Lissana antes venía a Fairy Tail, pero un día le llegó una beca para ir a estudiar a otro país por tres años, entonces ella terminó con Natsu, porque no creían en el amor a larga distancia- Me sorprendí

-¿No creían en el amor a larga distancia? Entonces ella acaba de llegar de vuelta para estudiar aquí, ¿no?- él asintió – y Lissana-san todavía está enamorada de Natsu-san, ¿no?- pregunté asustada- él asintió otra vez.

-¡Debo ir con Lucy-san! ¡Lo veo después Gray-sama!- me despedí y salí corriendo a buscar a mi amiga. Ella ahora tenía una rival en el amor, y se lo debía decir.

**GRAY POV**

¿Lucy? ¿Qué tenía que ver Lucy en esto? Es más, me dejó aquí y no pude decirle lo que quería. Bueno, habrá otra oportuni-

-¡GRAAAAYYYYY!- ¡No ella otra vez, por favor! Cana venía corriendo hacia mí. Intenté salir corriendo, pero me tropecé y caí al suelo (¡Maldición!). Ella también tropezó y se arrastró para agarrarse de mi pie.

¡Diablos! Me tenía -¿Qué quieres ahora, Cana?- pregunté cansado –Solo venía a darte esto- dijo juguetona, mientras me mostraba una carta azul. -¿Qué es eso?- Ella comenzó a trepar por mi cuerpo –Una carta de Juvia- la empujé sacándomela de encima y tomé el sobre.

-¿Por qué tienes una carta de Juvia?- dije mirándola de reojo – Ella se sentó en el suelo a mi lado – Ella me pidió que te la diera-

-Pero ella se acaba de ir a buscar a Lucy- dije señalando el camino que había tomado – Me la dio cuando fue a vender torta por los pasillos. Me pidió que te la diera, porque ella es muy tímida- la miré confundida. Ella era molesta y hoy había insultado a la peliazul, pero tal vez mi cachetada le arregló el cerebro.

-Gracias- me levanté y me fui.- No es nada, Gray-

**CANA POV**

La verdad es, que la carta es falsa. La hice hoy después de ver como la abrazaba. Gray Fullbuster sería mío. Pero lo mejor era que Lissana había vuelto.

**FLASHBACK**

_Caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca para buscar algo con lo que entretenerme, pero en lugar de eso me encontré con mi vieja amiga Lissana Strauss._

_-¡Lissana! Volviste, que alegría- dije abrazándola – Cana, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?- sonrió- Muy bien ¿y tú?-_

_-Bien, aunque debo admitir que en estos tres años extrañé mucho a Natsu. ¿Y a ti cómo te va con Gray?- preguntó con cara picara- No muy bien, hay una nueva que está completamente loca por Gray, y lo peor es que parece que a él también le gusta, pero tengo un plan,¿ me ayudarás?-_

_-Pero claro que sí, dime tu plan- comencé a explicarle todo.-Ya veo. No está nada mal. ¿Pero cómo se llama la chica?-_

_-Juvia Loxar- Lissana asintió y dijo que haría lo que yo necesitara – Casi lo olvido, tú también tienes a una que está loquita por Natsu, pero esto nos ayudará a las dos- _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Jaja, esto no podía fallar.

**LUCY POV**

Caminaba recorriendo los salones viendo que es lo que los otros habían preparado, la casa del terror realmente estaba muy bien hecha.

De pronto veo que Juvia viene corriendo hacia mi - ¡Lucy-san!- me acerqué a ella para que me contara – L-Lissa- b-eca, N-Natsu-san, v-v-volv- estaba sin aire, se nota que había corrido mucho. Ella tomó aire como alguien fuera a robárselo

-Lissana-san volvió y quiere a Natsu-san- Yo seguía sin entender nada, así que nos sentamos en un banco del patio y me contó todo.

¿Tenía una rival? No permitiría que nadie me robara a mi Natsu. -¿Qué haremos Lucy-san?-

Me levanté, puse una expresión de estar pensando en algo, pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Déjame pensar y te aviso, ¿está bien?- ella asintió- de todos modos gracias por avisarme Juvia- tenía que idear algo.

**JUVIA POV**

Dejé a Lucy-san y me dirigí a la entrada. Una chica que estaba en mi salón se acercó a mi y me saludó - ¡Hola Juvia!- se acercó

-Hola Cana-san- le sonreí amistosamente - ¿Qué precisa?- ella sonrió de una manera extraña y me extendió una carta – Es de Gray- la tomé desconfiada y cuando la volví a mirar para agradecerle ella me interrumpió

– Por cierto, ¿le podrías avisar a Lucy que Natsu la quería ver en la biblioteca? Es que no tengo su número- yo asentí. ¿Natsu-san? – Claro, Juvia le avisa- ella sonrió y se fue. Miré el sobre otra vez y decidí llamar a Lucy-san para avisarle que Natsu-san la esperaba.

Después de la llamada abrí el sobre y leí la carta:

_Encuéntrame en el patio al lado de la gran fuente a media noche. _

_Gray _

Suspiré y sonreí. Gray-sama quería una cita con migo. Estaba tan feliz, no podía esperar a verlo…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

¡Terminó el cap! ¿Les gustó?

¿Se imaginan el plan de Cana? ¿Recuerdan que en el primer o segundo capítulo, Mira le dijo a Gray que su hermana iba a volver?

Pues aquí está. En esta historia, Lissana no es mala, solo está ayudando a su amiga y tratando de conseguir nuevamente a Natsu.

Ya saben que pueden dejar todas sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas o lo que quieran en un review o por un mensaje privado, todo es bienvenido :D

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios positivos, es hermoso saber que hay personas que aprecian lo que haces!

¡Ahora a responder!

**Thaysh: **Yo también tengo debilidad por los de cabello oscuro! ¿Ubicas a Izaya de Durarara? ¡LO AMO! Mil gracias por tu comentario, te mando un enorme abrazo!

**MaryUchi: **Al final la amiga fue Lissana, pero también puede que ponga a Evergreen ;) Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y te mando un gigantesco saludo! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado :D

**DragonJuvia15: **Un Gray-sama sería perfecto, pero yo me distraería más prestándole atención a él y no a los estudios, jaja. Me alegro que deguste mucho y te mando un saludo enorme!

**clauly: **Espero que este también te haya gustado! Y no te equivocas, lo pondré con un cierto interés en Juvia :3 Gracias por tus geniales comentarios y un abrazo para ti también ;D

**RubyLRed: **Lo sé, también se me hace raro, pero no se me ocurrió otra. Me alegro que sigas mi historia! Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando un fuerte abrazo ;D

**UlFullbaster Loxar: **Muchas gracias! Te agradezco mucho :3 No te preocupes por las actualizaciones, que mientras esté de vacaciones trataré de subir un nuevo cap todos los días ;D Muchas gracias por tu comentario y te mando un saludote!

**fullbuster juvia: **Jajaja, me hiciste reír mucho :D Espero que tu celular no sea destruido, jaja, En fin, muchísimas gracias por siempre comentar! Te mando un enorme abrazo :3

**Glorys: **Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho :D Gracias por tus continuos reviews, me encantan ;) Un saludo gigante!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejar los reviews que alegran mis días! Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado y en el próximo veremos el plan de cana en acción ;D

Los quiero un montón a todos y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	12. Chapter 12:El plan de Cana

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :3

¡Me encantó leer sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, son los mejores!

Los reviews como ya deben de saber, los responderé al final del episodio.

Comenzamos a leer:

Capítulo 12: El plan de Cana

**JUVIA POV**

Estaba tan ansiosa. Ya quería ver a Gray-sama. Sé que estuve literalmente todo el día con él, pero ya lo extrañaba.

¿Me pregunto cómo estará Lucy-san? ¿Ya habrá encontrado a Natsu-san? Espero que les valla bien y que Lissana-san no los interrumpa.

Caminaba por los pasillos, estaba muy nerviosa porque ya estaban oscuros y todo el mundo estaba en el gimnasio. Pasé por la piscina recordando cuando me encontré a Gray-sama. Ese fue un día muy loco.

Miré en mi celular la hora, y me dí cuenta de que faltaban unos minutos para la media noche, por lo que decidí ir saliendo al patio para mi encuentro.

**GRAY POV**

Esto de la carta se me hacía sospechoso, porque si Cana odiaba a Juvia, ¿por qué la ayudaría entregándome la carta?

Esa idea rondaba por mi cabeza como si fuera un mosquito que me quería picar. Volví a leer la carta y me dí cuenta de que esta no era la letra de mi peliazul favorita. Lo sabía al recordar cuando la ayudé a estudiar. El movimiento de su mano junto al lápiz dejaban una hermosa caligrafía detrás.

Pero esta era diferente, era prolija, pero no era de ella. Al darme cuenta de que la carta no era de Juvia, supuse que Cana estaba planeando algo, por lo que decidí ir a preguntarle por las dudas de que Juvia estuviera involucrada.

La simple idea de que algo le sucediera, me provocaba dolor de cabeza. No iba a dejar que algo le pasara.

Miré la hora de mi celular y vi que ya casi era media noche como decía la carta, así que decidí ir al lugar que decía el papel, para ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**LUCY POV**

Iba en dirección a la biblioteca. Los pasillos ya estaban oscuros por la llegada de la noche, lo que los hacía más tenebrosos.

Fue raro que Natsu me pidiera ir a la biblioteca, es decir el jamás va allí. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Seguí caminando por esos largos corredores, ¿me pregunto qué querrá…?

**NATSU POV**

Lissana me pidió que fuéramos a la biblioteca, así podríamos hablar tranquilos sobre su viaje y los nuevos amigos que hizo. Así que allí estábamos, sentados en uno de los sillones que había.

Comenzó contándome sobre el lugar en el que se había quedado, siguió hablando sobre cosas, que para ser sincero, no me importaban en lo absoluto. Cada vez que la veía en este día, notaba como ella trataba de obtener mi atención, pero me di cuenta de que yo ya no sentía nada por ella.

Admito que si la extrañé durante los años en los que se fue, pero ahora al verla no sentía esa atracción a ella como antes. Era extraño.

De la nada, sentí como ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó. A ella parecía gustarle, pero a mi se me volvió un momento incomodo.

Las luces del lugar estaban apagadas y solo entraban los rayos de luna por los ventanales grandes, permitiéndome una muy poca visibilidad del sitio. Lissana comenzó a moverse, pero como no veía nada, no sabía en dónde estaba su rostro, hasta que sentí una presión en mis labios.

Unas delgadas manos se colocaron en mi rostro haciendo que ella profundizara el beso. Pero aún así yo no respondía.

La luz de la biblioteca se prendió de golpe rebelando a mi mejor amiga Lucy, que estaba parada allí quieta sin moverse – Lucy…- susurré cuando la albina me soltó.

Algo dentro de mí me dolió al verla allí parada. –L-lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpir…- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Intenté levantarme, pero Lissana me estaba sujetando y no me dejaba ir.

-Natsu… te extrañé…- dijo abrazándome. Yo solo quería ir a buscar a Lucy, pero ella no me dejaba…

**GRAY POV**

Ya había llegado al lugar indicado. Solo faltaba esperar a Cana para preguntarle por qué me había mentido.

-Veo que viniste… - dijo rodeando la fuente lentamente – Solo dime por qué me mentiste – dije cansado de ella. La castaña se acercó a mí despacio y de una manera muy sensual. -¿Qué te lo explique? Gray... ¿no te diste cuenta de que tú me gustas?-

Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi pecho sobre la camisa que llevaba puesta. Yo no me movía y la miraba serio y lleno de enojo - ¿Por qué dijiste que era de Juvia?- ella rió divertida -Porque sabía que no vendrías si yo te invitaba, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Me voy de aquí- Cana miró hacia su derecha y vio a la peliazul acercándose. Me giró violentamente y me besó en los labios de una manera posesiva. Se aferró a mi camisa y me acercó más a ella. -¡G-Gray-sama…!-

La castaña me soltó y le sonrió a Juvia de una manera presumida y burlona. Me intenté acercar a ella –J-Juvia, no es lo que- me callé al ver como comenzaba a llorar y retrocedía cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella. Intenté abrazarla, pero me empujó y salió corriendo - ¡Juvia, escucha! – Cana que veía de una forma alegre la situación comenzó a hablar

-No es educado ignorar a alguien cuando te tratan de hablar, que chica más- esta vez fui yo quien la interrumpió. Me di vuelta y con toda la ira que tenía en mi cuerpo le grité - ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ERES REPUGNANTE! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?!- Jamás me había puesto así con alguien, ni siquiera con Lyon, pero ella había logrado sacar lo peor de mí. Me fui corriendo para intentar alcanzar a la peliazul.

**JUVIA POV**

Llegué corriendo a la entrada, abrí las puertas y me detuve a tomar aire, pero cuando Gray-sama entró de golpe, seguí rápido por los oscuros pasillos. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir, me sentía peor que cuando llegué tarde al examen.

Escuché los pasos de Gray-sama detrás de mi - ¡Juvia! ¡Por favor…escucha! – seguí corriendo más rápido. Con los ojos cerrados y llenos de agua seguía adelante, no tenía intención de caer otra vez en sus jueguitos, ya que me había dado cuenta…de que lo perdoné demasiado pronto.

Di la vuelta por otro pasillo, pero no importaba a donde fuera, él me seguía. A estas alturas ya no sabía a donde me dirigía, solo pensaba en esconderme de mi sufrimiento.

Cuando volví a girar por otro corredor, me tropecé con la pata de una de las mesas que se habían utilizado el día de hoy, y caí al suelo. Gray-sama se posicionó encima de mí sujetando mis muñecas contra el piso para no dejarme escapar.

Yo seguía llorando sin decir ninguna palabra, trataba de escaparme de su agarre, pero obviamente el pelinegro era más fuerte que yo - ¡Juvia! ¡Escúchame! ¡Juvia!- seguíamos forcejeando. Cuando se me acabaron las fuerzas no me moví más, pero aún así seguía llorando con mis ojos apenas abiertos.

-Juvia, por favor… escúchame…- me pidió. Su cara reflejaba dolor, pero era todo una mentira como su "amor" hacia mí, ¡todo era un engaño!

-¡No! Juvia está cansada de todo esto. Lo único que hacen es aprovecharse de Juvia. Todo lo que usted dijo, era una mentira – lo miré triste con los ojos aguados – Usted solo utilizó a Juvia… usted nunca amó a Juvia. Todo lo inventó para burlarse de e-

Los labios de él se unieron con los míos. Me besó por unos minutos hasta que su cuerpo pidió aire. Había sido un beso lento y dulce, pero lo único que logró con eso fue que guardara silencio y que mi enojo aumentara –Jamás vuelvas a decir que mi amor por ti es una mentira- dijo serio.

Él seguía sobre mí evitando que escapara. Estaba todo el corredor vació y oscuro, pero aún así podíamos distinguir los rostros del otro. Mi enojo había aumentado debido al beso que me robó hace unos segundos, fruncí el seño levemente y rompí el silencio que se había creado –Gray-sama lo único que sabe hacer es engañar a Juvia, pero supongo que también es su culpa por ser tan ingenua e idiota-

-Tú no eres una idio-

-¡Si lo soy!- el pelinegro se calló. Yo jamás le había hablado así y menos en primera persona. – Juvia, solo déjame explicarte-

-No Gray-sama, Juvia no quiere oír más excusas. Por favor… suélteme…- me miró serio. Se levantó y soltó mis manos, dejándome libre. –Gracias- dije al ver como obedeció.

Lo miré una última vez con tristeza y me fui corriendo del lugar, dejándolo solo.

Después de haberme alejado lo suficiente, revisé para verificar que no hubiera nadie, y como así fue, volvía a derramar lagrimas -¿Juvia…? ¿Qué sucedió? –

-Rogue-san…-

**ROGUE POV**

Estaba volviendo del gimnasio, realmente no me gustaban los lugares con tanta gente, por lo que decidí volver al saló, pero escuché a alguien llorar.

Seguí el sonido hasta ver a una peliazul que yo conocía sentada sola en medio de la oscuridad y así es como llegué hasta aquí.

Ella me explicó entre llantos y lagrimas lo que había sucedido. Lo único que en ese momento pude hacer fue tomar su rostro con mis dos manos y secarle esas gotas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Sus cachetes y nariz estaban sonrojadas por el llanto, eso hacía que su rostro tuviera un toque de adorable en el.

Juvia se detuvo mirándome a los ojos. Por alguna razón me alegraba que se hubiera peleado con ese pelinegro, pero por otro, me dolía el verla así. Mi atención se posó sobre sus labios, estaban muy cerca de los míos. Me acerqué lentamente, estaba a punto de probar su sabor, pero su dulce voz me detuvo - ¿Rogue…-san…?- dijo algo asustada.

Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, solté su rostro y me disculpé. Si la besaba ahora, sería como si me estuviera aprovechando de ella.

-¡Rogue…! – Un chico rubio de nuestra edad se acercaba a nosotros. –Aquí estás, ¿Huh? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó con una sonrisa y apuntándome. –Ella es Juvia Loxar, Juvia, él es Sting Eucliffe, mi mejor amigo- ella se levantó y con una ñeve reverencia se presentó

-Es un placer conocerlo Sting-san- él comenzó a reírse –Eres divertida, Juvia, me caes bien- ella se sonrojó. -¿Por qué están aquí? ¡Oh! No me digan que es una cita- esto último lo dijo con cara de pícaro. –Claro que no. Solo volvía al saló, cuando me la encontré-

-¿ y qué hacías aquí solita, Juvia? – ella desvió la mirada sin decir nada. Miré a Sting de una forma especial, para que no preguntara nada, y él entendió – Bueno no importa. Vamos a dar una vuelta por Fairy Tail-

-P-pero es de noche y está todo oscuro…-

-Vamos Juvia, no tengas miedo- el rubio nos agarró a los dos y nos arrastró por todo el colegio.

**GRAY POV**

Seguía en el pasillo en donde todo había sucedido. Estaba sentado contra la pared con mi cabeza dirigida al suelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…

Esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro hace unas horas, cambió a una de tristeza y de dolor. Lo peor era que yo le quité esa brillante expresión. Me odiaba tanto…

Pero odiaba más a Cana por hacer esto, ahora ya entendía todo.

Quería llorar, lo admito, pero mi orgullo no me permitía demostrarlo tan fácilmente. ¿Qué debo hacer? Estaba totalmente confundido, perdido y desorientado. No se me ocurría nada para solucionar esto.

Agarré con furia mi cabello y hundí mi cara en mis piernas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gray?- levanté mí mirada - ¿Lucy? – ella se sentó a mi lado.

Noté que ella también estaba mal, por lo que los dos comenzamos a contarle al otro lo que nos sucedió.

-…Ya veo, Cana no es tan buena como aparenta ser. Pobre Juvia. ¿Y ahora no te escuchó cuando trataste de explicarle?- negué con la cabeza. –Que raro, ella no es así. Al contrario, siempre perdona a todo el mundo.- Claro que no me iba a querer escuchar, después de todo, la utilicé, me vio besando a Cana, la hice llorar… toda persona tiene un límite, y el de ella, ya fue superado con todo lo que le pasó en la vida. Me parece raro que todavía pudiera sonreír todo el tiempo.

-Lucy, ¿enserio Natsu estaba besando a Lissana? – le pregunté asombrado –Si…- después de escuchar lo que ambos teníamos para decir, me di cuenta de que yo no me podía rendir con Juvia. Ella era la única que hacía a mi corazón estremecerse con solo verla, y no la iba a perder por un malentendido

Me levanté lentamente – Lucy, tenemos que hacer algo. No sé tú, pero yo voy a recuperar a Juvia…- me miró asombrada y después de meditarlo por unos segundos, ella se levantó junto a mí -¡SI!- gritó.

Este era el momento en el cual los dos hicimos equipo para recuperar el amor.

Un rato después, decidimos ir a caminar por el instituto, para despejar nuestras mentes. Los corredores seguían sin ninguna persona en ellos, ya que se reunieron todos en el gimnasio. Ese lugar debía de ser un loquero.

Cuando íbamos a girar por otro corredor, Lucy me detuvo. –Haz silencio…- la miré confundido, hasta que levanté mi vista. Juvia caminando con el primo de Gajeel y…¡¿otro más?!

Esto me estaba cansando. Primero el idiota de Lyon, luego Bora, sigue Rogue, ¿y ahora otro más? ¿Por qué diablos todos van tras mí Juvia? ¿Qué no hay más chicas en el mundo?

Los seguimos sigilosamente desde cerca, para escuchar la conversación. El rubio era el que hablaba de no sé que cosa de Sabertooth era el mejor, el pelinegro solo escuchaba y Juvia solo estaba con una cara triste y de incomodidad.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió otra vez. Tenía que sacarla de allí a como dé lugar, pero si yo iba simplemente me rechazaría. Miré a la rubia que estaba a mi lado muy atenta a la conversación y fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Lucy, ve allí y trae a Juvia- le susurré - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!-

-Porque luego te la vas a llevar a algún lugar en donde puedan hablar y le dices que se equivocó con migo-

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, debes ser tú el que la vuelva a enamorar-

-Y lo haré. Pero ahora ve tú- la comencé a empujar y me escondí nuevamente.

-¡Juvia!- la mencionada y sus acompañantes se giraron – Lucy-san…- dijo bajito ella. Lucy se acercó hasta ella para decirle algo, pero el rubio se interpuso – Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo sensualmente.

La rubia retrocedió unos pasos – L-L-Lucy…- la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él con una sonrisa – Me gusta tu nombre, Lucy. Yo soy Sting. Estábamos dando un paseo, ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

-¡¿E-eh?! No, yo solo venía a buscar a Juvia…- este momento se me había hecho divertido. Lucy tenía un nuevo pretendiente, pero me volví a deprimir a girar mi vista a la peliazul que siempre me robaba el aliento. –Bueno, entonces será otro día. Adiós Juvia, Lucy- sonrió.

-Si, si, adiós- dijo molesta, cinchando a su amiga a algún lugar. Por mi parte me dediqué a seguir a esos dos por unos minutos más, pero me sorprendió su nuevo tema de conversación –Rogue, ya dime la verdad, ¿ella te gusta verdad? –sonreía divertido

-¿Quién?-

-¿Cómo "quién"? La peliazul, ¿cómo era…? A si, Juvia-

-Digamos… que si…-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12**

Déjenme decirles que en esta historia odio a Cana, pero en el anime/manga me cae bien.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no?

Ya saben que todo lo que me quieran decir lo pueden hacer por un review o un mensaje privado ;D Todo es bienvenido!

Como siempre son tan buenos con migo, se me ocurrió regalarles un oneshoot gruvia o de la pareja que quieran. ¿Les parece si ustedes me dicen de que quieren que se trate y de que pareja les gustaría?

Voy a leer lo que ustedes pongan y mezclaré sus ideas para formar una historia.

Les agradezco a todos los que siempre comentan o simplemente pasan a leer, me encanta leer todos sus mensajes :3

A responder reviews!

**clauly: **Me pasa lo mismo, aquí las odio, pero en realidad me caen bien :D Tienes razón, por eso Gray no se creyó lo de la carta, solo la fue a buscar, para preguntarle por qué lo hizo, pero las cosas no salieron como él pensó. Muchas gracias por tus continuos reviews (me encantan)! y te mando un saludote!

**RubyLRed: **jaja, lo de la película de terror me hizo reír, jaja. Sinceramente, yo prefiero a Lucy que a Lissana, me cae mejor :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu review y te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**MaryUchi: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado :D Jajajajaja, "Elmo sabe donde vives", jajaja y si, Gray celoso es súper tierno 3 Te mando un abrazo y gracias por tu review!

**DragonJuvia15: **Me alegro un montón de que te guste tanto ;D Muchas gracias por comentar y te dejo un saludo gigante!

**UlFullbaster Loxar: **Gracias! Me a legro de que te haya gustado, y espero que este también ;) Yo también espero ansiosa todas las semanas por un capítulo nuevo! Gracias por tu review y te mando un saludo!

**Thaysh: **Aquí si es malvada, pero en verdad me cae bien :) Amo el Sojo y sé a que te refieres! Gracias por tu review y te mando un enorme abrazo! (jaja, me alegro que te gusten mis saludos ;D)

**Tsuki Loxar: **No te preocupes por no dejarme un review, tu siempre me dejas comentarios muy divertidos y dulces ;) Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen, pudiste estudiar con un Gray-sama? jaja. Muchas gracias por siempre dejarme lindos comentarios y te mando un saludo!

**Guest: **Me muero de la felicidad si eso pasa en el anime! Pero antes le hago un monumento a Mashima-sensei, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y te dejo un saludote también ;DOh, y soy de Uruguay ;)

**fullbuster juvia: **Concedí tu deseo de poner a Sting ;) Me gustó tu idea, ya tengo algo planeado para más adelante, jajaja. Gracias por siempre dejarme tus hermosos reviews y tus enormes ideas, las aprecio mucho ;) te mando un enorme saludo y gracias otra vez!

**Galy Zarate: **Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia y enserio aprecio mucho lo que me dijiste ;) Te mando un gran saludo y mil gracias por tu review! :3

**Muchas gracias otra vez a todos y recuerden lo del oneshoot ;)**

**Un saludo enorme y los leo mañana,**

**gruvia_naruhina**


	13. Chapter 13:¿Amigos?

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Cómo están? Me alegro mucho que la historia les esté gustando como para llegar hasta aquí :D

¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y dejar sus hermosos reviews, se los agradezco un montón!

A leer:

Capítulo 13: ¿Amigos?

**GRAY POV**

Ahora si que estaba enojado. Había escuchado con mis propios oídos, que el primo de Gajeel estaba enamorado de mi chica. (Claro que no es literalmente mi chica, porque no somos novios y ella está enojada con migo, pero creo entienden).

El rubio se despidió del pelinegro y se fue. Sin dudarlo, salí de mi "escondite" y me dirigí hacia él. Su mirada se posicionó sobre mí, estaba serio y sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero se notaba que no estaba feliz de verme.

Lo sujeté de la camisa con ambas manos y lo miré a los ojos – Escúchame bien. No me importa que se seas amigo de Juvia o el primo de Gajeel, pero déjame decirte que ella es mía, y no voy a permitir que te vuelvas su novio- él sonrió de costado y me tomó de mi camisa

-¿Lo dice el que besó a otra chica frente a los ojos de Juvia, sabiendo que te ama?- ok, eso me dolió, porque no fue lo que pasó - ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó?- lo interrogué soltando sus prendas de vestir

-¿Quién crees que me lo dijo? Me la encontré llorando en un banco del pasillo- mis ojos se abrieron un poco. ¿Por qué se lo contó a este? Bueno, no importa. -¿Quién estaba llorando?- Oh no. Esa voz la conocía.

Miramos a nuestra derecha y vimos a un albino que se acercaba hacia nosotros. (Parece que algunos alumnos ya están volviendo a sus salones) – No te importa, Lyon – se acercó a nosotros - ¿Sabes? Podrías ser amable con migo alguna vez – Jajajajaj ¿lo decía enserio? - Solo estaba buscando a Juvia-chan, ¿la han visto?-

Bajé mi mirada. Rogue se vio confundido - ¿Para qué buscas a Juvia?- preguntó de una manera un tanto fría. -¿No puedo buscar al amor de mi vida?... ¡Espera! ¿Conoces a Juvia-chan?-

-¿Pelo azul claro, ojos azules, ex Phantom? Si, la conozco-dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna. - ¡Genial! Dime en donde está-

-No- dijo frío. Debo admitir que me gusta la forma en la que molesta a mi hermano - ¡¿Por qué no?!- Rogue suspiró - ¿Por qué debería decirte?- cerró sus ojos

-¡¿Acaso te gusta Juvia-chan, como para no decirme?!- Rogue asintió. Sentí como Lyon casi se desmaya - ¡¿TE GUSTA JUVIA-CHAN?! Maldito…- lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, otra vez.

-¡Ahora tengo más competencia…!- dijo casi llorando- ¡Gray! Vas a renunciar a Juvia-chan- no fue una pregunta, fue más como una orden- Claro que no, tu deberías rendirte de una buena vez y fijarte más en Chelia que la tienes a tus pies- Ahora estábamos los tres sujetándonos mutuamente por los cuellos de las camisas y mirándonos con cara de odio.

¿Cómo le estará yendo a Lucy?

**JUVIA POV**

Por alguna razón, Lucy-san me arrastró hacia alguna clase en donde no había nadie para poder hablar.

La noté más deprimida de lo usual, por lo que decidí preguntarle – Lucy-san, ¿le ocurre algo?- ella miró al suelo y asintió levemente. Le presté toda mi atención.

-Cunado fui a la biblioteca a buscar a Natsu, é-él estaba… b-besando a Lissana…-comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella despacio y la abracé para consolarla – Parece que estamos las dos igual, Lucy-san…- le dije triste.

-Lo sé, Gray me lo contó- dijo secándose las gotas que caían de sus enormes ojos café – Fue un plan de Cana, para hacer que ustedes dos se pelearan…- abrí bien grandes mis ojos y comencé a temblar levemente. -¿C-Cana…san…? ¿Por qué…?- Yo no podía creerlo. Jamás le había hecho nada malo. Lo único que sabía, era que cada vez que estaba con Gray-sama me miraba de forma rara.

-Si, porque ella está enamorada de Gray y odia verlos a ustedes dos juntos- .

Recordé como el pelinegro me pedía que lo escuchara y yo simplemente lo ignoraba y lo hacía callar. Pero la imagen de ellos dos besándose al lado de la fuente apareció de la nada. Tal vez Gray-sama le había pedido a Lucy-san que tratara de convencerla para que ella lo perdone por sus errores…

-Aún así, Gray-sama no intentó separarse de Cana-san durante el beso… - me deprimí yo misma al escuchar lo que había dicho.- No lo creo, pero deberías intentar escucharlo y dejar que te explique lo que realmente sucedió-me aconsejó la rubia.

No respondí. No estaba segura de querer escucharlo después de todo lo que me había hecho.

– Respecto a Natsu,-cambió de tema- es lógico que esté con Lissana, porque fueron novios y tal vez él todavía la quiere mucho…- suspiró con los ojos un tanto aguados.

La volví a abrazar y la miré a los ojos. –Juvia cree que deberías hablar con Natsu-san y decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos, así te sacarás un peso de encima, ¿prefieres que le pidamos a Erza-san que se lo diga por ti?- reímos un poco.- Pero piensa que tienes a alguien que muestra interés en ti- le guiñe el ojo - ¿Quién?-

-Sting-san- se alejó de mi rápido toda sonrojada. -¡C-c-claro que no!- sonreí y salí del salón dejándola sola.

Pensé en todo lo que mi amiga me había dicho. Aún no estaba lista para hablarle, realmente me dolió mucho verlo con otra chica.

Escuché unas voces que venían del fondo del corredor, parecía una pelea, por lo que decidí ir a ver si algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero al llegar, vi a tres chicos que estaban discutiendo en plena oscuridad. Me acerqué a ellos y traté de hablarles – Disculpen, pero Juvia cree que no deberían pelear…- realmente no se veía nada

-¿Juvia?- preguntaron. De pronto, alguien agarró firmemente mi mano y me jaló para alejarme de los otros dos. Ellos no se quedaron quietos y comenzaron a perseguirnos. Creo que algún día nos van a rezongar a todos por correr en los pasillos.

Seguíamos corriendo tratando de perderlos de vista, pero eran muy rápidos. Dimos vuelta por otro corredor y nos enceramos en lo que parecía ser el armario del conserje.

Estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía quien era el chico y por qué me trajo hasta aquí, pero si sabía que quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Como no se veía nada y estaba todo oscuro, yo no tenía idea de dónde estaba el picaporte para abrir la puerta, por lo que empecé a tocar las paredes.

Me sentía una tonta tocando todo, pero luego sentí el cuerpo de esa persona que me había traído hasta aquí. Estaba tocando su pecho, porque al subir mi mano llegué a su cuello. Me puse nerviosa y me alejé rápidamente, pero volvió a tomar mi mano y la apoyó en su mejilla – Vamos Juvia-chan, yo sé que te gusto más que mi tonto hermanito- dijo sensualmente.

Ya sabía quien era. Me solté de su agarre y de pura suerte encontré la puerta, por la cual escapé. Lyon-sama salió lentamente y me observó desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa como me alejaba de él.

Lo bueno es que después de correr por un rato, parecía que no había rastro alguno de los otros dos. Me detuve a tomar aire, apoyándome en mis piernas. Cuando me recuperé, di un paso al frente y alguien me tomó por detrás tapándome los ojos con sus manos.

Sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Ahora no me podía dar la vuelta para ver quien era y tampoco podía ver. Estábamos en el medio del corredor del instituto a oscuras.

Se movió quedando frente a mí, pero sin dejar de taparme los ojos. Su otra mano pasó de estar en mi cintura a mi mejilla. Sentí como empezó a acercarse a mi rostro por la respiración que rozaba mi rostro. –Juvia…- susurró a punto de besarme.

Lo empujé despacio, para separarlo de mí y poder salir corriendo. Rogue-san no dijo nada más y se quedó allí parado observándome. No podía creer que él también fuera como Lyon-sama. Pensaba que era más serio, pero las apariencias engañan.

Me alejé lo más que pude, pero esta vez alguien me sujetó del brazo y me arrinconó contra la pared. Intentaba liberarme, pero esa persona me abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si se estuviera por caer al piso si no se agarraba de mí.

-Juvia, por favor… escúchame…- susurró, mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello.-Gray-sama… todos persiguen a Juvia como si fuera un premio… ¿es el día de ganar a Juvia…?- pregunté asustada y sonrojada. Me abrazó más fuerte y luego se separó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Solo…escúchame…- cerré mis ojos con fuerza, como para intentar despertar de un pesadilla, pero no funcionaba. –Cana te dio la carta para-

-Juvia ya lo sabe… y no cree que sea muy justo que lo haya escuchado de su mejor amiga…- le respondí triste – Eso es porque no querías escuchar- reprochó suavemente.

Bajé mi mirada. - Si fue una "trampa", ¿por qué no se separó de Cana-san?- pregunté dolida a punto de llorar. -Ella no me soltaba…- fruncí el seño - ¿" Ella no me soltaba"? ¿De verdad…? Gray-sama, Juvia es una idiota, pero no es tonta…-

-Nunca dije que fueras tonta y menos una idiota- me coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y suspiré – Gray-sama, Juvia lo perdona, porque sabe que todo esto no fue su culpa, - sonrió aliviado – pero… no cree que podamos ser algo…-dije llorando. Su rostro cambió a no de sorpresa mezclado con tristeza.

-¿Podemos ser amigos?- sugirió alejándose unos centímetros – Claro…- sonreí tristemente estrechando nuestras manos. – Por algo se empieza…- suspiró él.

-Pero ten en mente algo,- me cinchó hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo. Bajó cabeza hasta mi oído y susurró – Todavía te amo y te volveré a conquistar…- con eso besó mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que acarició la otra y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

Me sonrojé completamente y me apoyé en el bebedero que estaba a mi lado, para no caerme. –Creo que soy masoquista… porque todavía lo amo…-

**NATSU POV**

Ya era de día nuevamente, y no había dormido nada, pero por fin se separó de mí.

**FLASHBACK**

_Debo salir de aquí. No quiero estar más con Lissana y tengo que ir a buscar a Lucy para explicarle todo, ¿pero cómo?_

_-Lissana, debo ir al baño- sonreí falsamente - ¿Huh? ¿Ahora?-preguntó molesta. Asentí con todas mis fuerzas – Está bien, pero te acompaño- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no quiero que me acompañe! – Pero voy a demorar y te vas a aburrir de es-_

_-Natsu, si no te acompaño, no vas al baño. Podrías irte y dejarme sola- dijo enojada – Está bien…- dije resignado._

_Cuando llegamos ella se quedó parada en la puerta para esperarme. –Bien, ya estoy adentro, ahora ¿cómo diablos salgo de aquí? – Miré hacia todos lados, pero no había nada - ¡Natsu! ¡Estás demorando mucho, voy a entrar!- gritó desde afuera._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes entrar aquí! ¡Es el baño de hombres!- le respondí aterrado de que me descubriera, además, no había pasado ni un miserable minuto desde que entré, ¿qué se cree que soy? –¡No me importa!- volvió a gritar desde afuera._

_-¡ESPERA, ESPERA! Ya salgo…- dije desesperado. Miré por última vez a las paredes y allí había una pequeña ventana que daba al patio._

_-Bien, debo llegar a mi salvación…- susurré subiéndome a la mesa de mármol en donde estaban los lavabos. Sin querer tiré el florero que estaba sobre la mesa haciendo mucho ruido (¡Diablos!), Apoyé mi pie en el secador de manos para poder subir hasta la pequeña ventana, pero se rompió y calló al suelo haciendo que Lissana se alarmara._

_-¡Natsu, ahora si voy a entrar!- dijo. Yo estaba colgado de la ventana, sin llegar al piso –Clases de gimnasia, no me fallen ahora…- dije pensando en las flexiones que siempre nos hacen hacer. Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me levanté, hasta poder salir, sin ser visto por la albina._

_Allí afuera celebré como si no hubiera un mañana – Jajajaj, ¡lo hice!- empecé a saltar de alegría y me fui corriendo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Diablos… Lissana en el colegio me tomó por sorpresa. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el dolor que sentí al ver a Lucy allí parada observando la incomoda situación.

No sabía que la albina me iba a besar. Pero no me gustó. Ella había terminado con migo y ahora me besa, como si yo fuese su juguete al que puede usar cuando se le antoja.

No sé que es esto que siento al ver a Lucy, pero me gusta.

Al caminar por un rato me encontré con el capitán calzoncillos con una leve expresión de felicidad en su rostro mientras miraba el suelo – Gray, ¿por qué tan feliz?-

-Porque soy amigo de Juvia…- y siguió de largo -¿E-eh?- me dejó completamente en blanco, ¿qué ya no era amigo de Juvia? Cada vez está más raro… tal vez deba conseguir otros amigos…

A lo lejos visualicé a la rubia que estaba buscando, llevaba una caja con ella, por lo que fui tras ella. -¡Lucy! Espera- la sujeté de la mano. Ella se puso roja – Debo explicarte lo de hoy- me miró a los ojos.

**LUCY POV**

Bien, era ahora o nunca. Recordé lo que Juvia me había dicho:

-_Juvia cree que deberías hablar con Natsu-san y decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos, así te sacarás un peso de encima…-_

Ya no quería guardar más mis sentimientos a mi mejor amigo. Me arriesgaría a que terminara nuestra amistad, pero aliviaría el peso.

-Lucy, lo que pasó fue que- lo interrumpí y con una mirada de determinación en mi rostro lo enfrenté

-Natsu, - dije firme - ¡Te amo…!- me sonrojé. Él abrió bien grande los ojos, soltándome de la mano.

-¿E-eh…?-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13**

¡Terminó! ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Lucy le dijo lo que sentía a Natsu, su mejor amigo! ¿Qué piensan que pasará?

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que solo leen, son los mejores :D

Respecto al oneshoot pueden seguir dejando sus ideas hasta el sábado que es cuando lo comenzaré a escribir y probablemente el domingo ya lo suba ;)

Me dejo de hablar tanto y me pongo a responderles, jaja:

**fullbuster juvia: **Jajaja, si supiera la dirección, ya habría ido hace rato, jaja. Ya tenía pensado que pasara eso, pero igual gracias por siempre darme muy buenas ideas, se aprecian mucho! Muchas gracias por siempre dejar tus hermosos reviews y te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**RubyLRed: **Jajaja, me imagino! Mil gracias por dejar tus geniales reviews de siempre y te dejo un gran saludo!

**clauly: **Me alegro que te guste mucho! Amo leer tus reviews ;D Muchas gracias por siempre dejar tus comentarios y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ;) Te mando un gran saludo!

**MaryUchi: **Perdón por hacerte llorar, jaja, pero me alegro que te haya gustado igual :) Por el oneshoot no te preocupes, que aún tienes tiempo hasta el sábado para pensar en algo :D Muchas gracias por siempre dejar tus hermosos reviews y te mando un gran saludo!

**Thaysh: Jajaja**, yo también me imaginé el pandemónium! En este capítulo hubo una escena de los tres pelando por Juvia :3 A mi también me gusta el Gale (Gajeel x Levy), lo tendré en mente, para cuando lo escriba ;) Gracias por siempre dejarme tus fabulosos comentarios positivos! Te mando un gran abrazo!

**Glorys:** Me alegro mucho de que siempre la esperes, me deja muy feliz ;D Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! Te mando un enorme abrazo y mil gracias por siempre dejar tu review!

**BlackDream-Mary: **Muchas gracias! No te preocupes por los reviews, yo no me enojo, jaja ;) Me encanta lo de poner a Natsu celoso (es por eso que lo voy a hacer :3). Yo tampoco puedo odiar a Cana, bueno si en esta historia, pero en el manga/anime me cae muy bien! Muchas gracias por las hermosas palabras que me dejaste, son súper tiernas :3 Ya sabes que amo escribir esta historia, por lo que se me hace más fácil de escribir, y amo también leer todos los comentarios que ustedes me regalan, siempre me sacan una sonrisa, en fin, me alegro mucho de saber que a ti te gusta la historia. Te agradezco un montón y te dejo un gran abrazo! (tendré en mente tu idea del oneshoot ;D)

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y leer! Son los mejores lectores que hay :D

Ya saben que siempre me pueden dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas, o lo que quieran, todo es megaultrarecontra bienvenido, jajaja.

Los quiero mucho y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	14. Chapter 14:Fin del evento

Hola de nuevo!

Me alegró un montón ver sus comentarios :3 Se los agradezco un montón!

Los reviews los responderé al final como siempre

Capítulo 14: Fin del evento

**NATSU POV**

-¿E-eh…?- respondí sorprendido. Ella se sonrojó.-Lu- iba responderle algo, pero cierta persona apareció. -¡Natsuuuuu!- la albina se paró a mi lado y se aferró a mi brazo.

-¿En dónde estabas? Me abandonaste…-dijo melosa. – No te abandoné, tú te perdiste- le inventé. Lucy suspiró – Um… tengo cosas que hacer, así que yo me voy yendo, adiós!-

-¡Adiós, Lucy!- decía emocionada Lissana - ¡Lucy, espe-

-Natsu, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, déjala- me acarició la mejilla. Miré a Lucy por encima de Lissana y vi que empezó a hablar muy amistosamente con un chico rubio que no era de Fairy Tail…no me gustó mucho.

**GRAY POV**

Debo admitir, que me alegra la idea de ser amigo de Juvia, pero ese también era el problema, Gray Fullbuster no puede ser solamente amigo de Juvia Loxar.

Tengo que comenzar a conquistarla otra vez, ¿pero por donde empiezo?

Recordé los momentos que pasamos juntos. Fueron muy divertidos y dulces al mismo tiempo. ¡Lo tengo! Debo proponerle salidas, pero con nosotros dos solos parecería una cita y eso sería muy apresurado. Podría invitar al pelo de chicle, Lucy, Erza y hasta a Jellal, tal vez Gajeel y Levy se quieran unir, si podría funcionar.

Sonreí maléficamente. De seguro la persona que me viera en este mismo momento pensaría que estoy loco y que no deberían de involucrarse con migo, pero todo sea por mi linda peliazul.

Llegué a la cafetería, en donde todo el mundo hacía diferentes juegos y actividades en las mesas. Jugaban juegos de cartas, retos e incluso el juego de la botella.

Se veía divertido, pero había mucho ruido para mi gusto, por lo que decidí ir al patio a tomar aire. Mientras estaba por atravesar la puerta, una mano se apoyó en el otro extremo obstruyéndome el paso –Buenos días Gray, ¿pensaste en mí por la noche?- preguntó con una sonrisa de burla. Mi rostro cambió a uno de frialdad y seriedad.

La miré un segundo, me volteé y me fui a la mesa en donde estaban jugando al bingo. Me empezó a seguir el paso - ¿No te gustó mi regalito de anoche? Apuesto a que fue mucho mejor que cualquiera que esa peliazul te haya podido dar- frené de golpe haciendo que se chocara en mi espalda y retrocediera.

-Primero: Lo que tú me diste, fue el peor regalo de mi vida, preferiría besar a Natsu y créeme que eso sería peor que morir. Segundo: La rarita aquí eres tú y Tercero: Me voy de aquí.- le dije sin mostrar expresión alguna. Si, cuando una persona cruza el poco límite que tengo, puedo ser la persona más fría que puede haber.

Le pasé por al lado y me fui de la cafetería. Ver a Cana ya me había arruinado mi momento feliz del día.

Le tenía que avisar a los chicos sobre la salida grupal, pero aún no había decidido a donde ir o que hacer, era mejor si lo decidíamos entre todos.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y le mandé un mensaje a mi tonto mejor amigo, Nastu.

**JUVIA POV**

-Que cansancio. Juvia no durmió en toda la noche. Juvia tiene ojeras tan grandes que debe parecer un panda, lo cual no suena tan mal, porque los pandas son bonitos y peluditos.-sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme

- Juvia concéntrate, estás en medio de un lío amoroso entre tres chicos al cual solo correspondes a uno que también te quiere, pero todavía no tienes mucha confianza en él por todo lo que te hizo y solo son amigos, mientras que su hermanastro peliblanco te persigue y te encierra en armarios con él y un chico que acabas de conocer, que resulta ser el primo de tu mejor amigo, te quiso besar dos veces- agarré mi cabello por el estrés- ¡Que gran problema! ¿Qué debe hacer Juvia?-

Estaba tan distraída con mi pandemónium, que no vi a las personas que acababan de pasar a mi lado. – Veo que sigues con tus problemas de estrés, Juvia- me giré asustada –¿Por qué persiguen a Juvia?-

-¿"Por qué"? Juvia, en esta vida tienes que aprender que existen dos clases de personas, Las determinadas, con poder y objetivos en la vida,- me agarró de los hombros y me empujó contra la pared con brusquedad- y las soñadoras, débiles- sonrió con malicia.

-Las personas con determinación, poder y objetivos en la vida tienen metas, que se les complica para cumplir si no tienen la ayuda para salir adelante, por eso deben tomar algo de alguien para poder lograrlo. Es ahí cuando entran los soñadores y débiles, para darle todo lo necesario a los más poderosos, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Es decir, yo tomo tu felicidad, para convertirla en algo que satisfaga mi necesidad de ver el dolor en las personas, ¿entiendes?- explicó mientras que con una mano colocaba detrás de mi oreja un mechón de mi cabello.

-¿Sabes? Creo que olvidaste mencionar a un tipo de persona- dijo una voz detrás nuestro- a las fuertes y protectoras- ¡Gajeel-kun vino a salvar a Juvia! - ¿A qué te refieres, Gajeel?-

-Digamos que los fuertes y protectores, están para ayudar a los tontos soñadores de los abusos de los determinados y poderosos- dijo empujando a Totomaru. (¿Tontos…?)

-Vamos Juvia, alejémonos de los tristes pasados y regresemos a nuestro alegre presente en Fairy Tail- dijo jalándome de la mano.

Una vez que nos alejamos, mi mejor amigo comenzó a sermonearme por no saberme defender sola y que no me dejara aprovechar por los demás, pero siempre es lo mismo. Lo interrumpí dándole un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento –Gracias, Gajeel-kun…-el suspiró y revolvió mi cabello con su mano.

-Bueno, no importa.- Una Levy-san muy feliz vino corriendo hacia nosotros - ¿Por qué tan feliz, Enana?- sonrió de lado el pelinegro –No me digas "enana". Estoy feliz, porque este sábado vamos a ir a un parque acuático- dijo sonriente.

-¿Parque acuático?- preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo, ella asintió-Si, Natsu nos invitó, dice que en realidad la idea la propuso Gray y que él solo nos está invitando.-(¿Gray-sama propuso la idea?) Gajeel-kun sonrió de lado-¡Piscina el sábado! ¿En donde nos juntamos?-

-Dice que nos juntemos en el Parque Central de Magnolia- dijo leyendo su celular – No queda lejos, bien, nos vemos luego, Juvia. Gajeel me tiene que ayudar a devolver la mesa que pedimos ayer- se despidió amablemente, mientras le jalaba el brazo a mi mejor amigo. –Si, adiós- me despedí.

¿Parque acuático? No es que me moleste, pero no me gusta mucho usar trajes de baño…

Seguí caminando por el pasillo metida en mis pensamientos, cuando me cruzo a cierta persona – Juvia- dijo mi nombre para atraer mi atención. Levanté mi vista y me encontré con Gray-sama.

Instantáneamente me sonrojé y traté de no verlo a los ojos – B-b-buenos días, Gray-sama- dije nerviosa. Él largó una leve risita y se acercó hasta mí. -¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- preguntó divertido acercando su rostro - J-Juvia no está nerviosa-

-¿Enserio?- dijo acercándose un poco más quedando a milímetros de mí. Sonrió de lado y de pronto se alejó quedando a una distancia razonable comenzando a reír – Eres muy predecible, Juvia- sonrió.

Le gustaba burlarse de mí, lo hacía por gusto. Se divertía viéndome sonrojada y tartamudeando. –Gray-sama se burla de Juvia- le dije con un falso enojo. –Bueno, somos AMIGOS después de todo- remarcó la palabra "amigos" a propósito

-En fin, te estaba buscando para saber si ya te llegó lo del sábado- yo sonreí alegre y asentí -¡Si! Levy-san les avisó a Gajeel-kun y a Juvia hace unos momentos- ahora él sonrió.-Ya veo, ¿vas a venir?-

-Si, Juvia cree que será divertido- junté mis manos en señal de aceptar – Genial…- no dijo nada más. Comenzó un gran silencio incómodo en el cual ninguno de los dos proponía algo para sacar un tema de conversación.

En ningún momento él apartó su mirada de mí, lo que me ponía más nerviosa. En un momento, me sostuvo la mano y me llevó hasta la ventana. Suspiró – Juvia… cuando te dije que te amaba, lo decía enserio-

-¡J-Juvia lo sabe…! Es solo que…- me miró expectante.- ¿Realmente me dejaste de querer?- preguntó de la nada. Me sorprendí -¡C-Claro que no! Juvia todavía lo ama y- me interrumpí yo misma al escuchar lo que había dicho.

Mi cara se puso como tomate y él sonrió de lado – Está bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber- apoyó su mano en mi cabeza y la bajó hasta mi mejilla para acariciarla. –Te veo después- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

Esa sonrisa que acababa de hacer me sorprendió. No fue una cualquiera. Fue una llena de ternura, felicidad y…amor. Me llevé una mano a mi cara apoyándola en donde él había tocado la de él.

**LUCY POV**

Ya se lo dije, ya se lo dije, ¿pero por qué sigo sintiéndome rara?

Hace unas horas que le confesé mis sentimientos a Natsu, pero no salió como esperaba. Lissana interrumpió el momento, así que decidí dejarlos solos y ayudar con unas cajas a mi nuevo amigo de Sabertooth, Sting.

Al principio pensé que solo era otro pervertido más que me quería por mi físico, pero después de pasar un rato con él, me di cuenta de que no era una mala persona, hasta me hizo reír varias veces.

-Lucy, pon encima de la mesa esos libros- me pidió – Si – en ese momento, recordé la invitación de Natsu el sábado para ir todos juntos –Sting, ¿Te gustaría venir el sábado a un parque acuático con migo y unos amigos?-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- sonrió alegre. Pasamos un rato así, hasta que terminamos de ordenar.

Al terminar, decidimos dar una vuelta por el colegio, para ayudar a terminar de ordenar a los que faltaban, por suerte no eran muchos. Vi a Juvia parada al lado de una de las tantas ventanas que hay en los corredores. Decidí ir a preguntarle como iban las cosas con Gray.

-Sting, voy a ver a mi amiga, Juvia. Te veo después- lo saludé amablemente. – Si, adiós- se acercó a mi rostro y me besó la mejilla. Me sonrojé.

-¡Juvia! ¿Cómo te fue con Gray?- ella me saludó- Bien, ahora por lo menos somos amigos…pero- se interrumpió antes de decirme algo- – No nada, jaja-

-Bueno, me alegro de que al menos sean amigos- sonreí - ¿Y cómo le fue con Natsu-san? ¿Ya le dijo?- asentí levemente – Digamos que cierta peliblanca no lo deja solo en ningún momento-

-Oh… ¿Y te pudo responder por lo menos?-

-No, porque llegó su noviecita e interrumpió todo- ella puso una cara de decepción –Juvia lo siente por Lucy-san-

-No te preocupes, por lo menos me siento más aliviada- la sostuve del brazo y empezamos a recorrer.

El día casi acababa. Los alumnos de todas las instituciones ya estaban volviendo a sus casas en grupos o solos. Por mi parte me tenía que ir sola a casa, porque Erza se había quedado un rato más para asegurarse de que todo quedara limpio y en orden.

En la puerta de la entrada, vi a Natsu y a Lissana. La albina jalaba del brazo al pelirosa, mientras que este se resistía en no moverse. Por dios, ¿qué tan loca está esa chica?

-Natsu, Lissana, hola- dije acercándome a ellos – Ah! Lucy!Recuerdas que debíamos ayudar a Erza con esas… ¿cosas? –

-¿Cosas? ¿Ayudar a Erz- me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta adentro de un salón -¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces?-

-Ayúdame! No aguanto más a Lissana, ¡está loca!- puse cara de berrinche y crucé mis brazos – Eso debiste pensarlo ante de ser su novio-

-¿Novio? No somos novios. Ella me terminó cuando se fue por la beca es, ¿recuerdas?- al escuchar a Natsu decir eso me alegré enormemente. Aún tenía una oportunidad de estar con él. – Te quería contar lo que pasó en la biblioteca, pero ella no me deja solo ni para ir al baño, y cuando encontré la oportunidad… tú me interrumpiste…- lo último lo dijo sonrojado.

-¿Interrumpirte? ¿A que te ref- recordé lo que le había dicho y me sonrojé por completo.- E-e-eh… yo…- apoyó su mano en mi hombro y se acercó a mí. Su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío.

Sus labios s apoyaron suavemente con los míos. Fue apenas un roce, pero valió más que mil palabras. Mis brazos rodearon instintivamente su cuello y él tomó mi cintura. Nos miramos a los ojos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-Lucy, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, logré descubrir que era ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que te veía- sonreí y lo abracé con tanta fuerza que caímos al piso. Los dos nos empezamos a reír, hasta que llegó Lissana y nos encontró sentados en el suelo.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?- protestó- Ya te lo dije, estamos ayudando a Erza, ¿verdad Luce?- asentí con ganas. – No importa, acompáñame a casa, ¿está bien?- Natsu se levantó con una sonrisa que luego al acercarse a ella cambió a odio.

-No. Tú me dejaste, no puedes venir otra vez y fingir que somos novios. Yo no soy tu juguete. – ella abrió bien grande la boca y frunció el seño - ¿Es por qué prefieres estar con esta?- (Ejem, ¿esta…?)

-Para ser sincero, si- ella se dio la vuelta y se fue azotando la puerta. – Valla, que enojona- se rió Natsu.

**JUVIA POV**

Me estaba yendo a mi casa tranquilamente. No sabía que tantas personas participarían en esta actividad. En fin, pude conocer a muchas personas nuevas y vivir nuevas… ¿aventuras?

Debo de contarle todo esto a mamá cuando llegue a casa, seguro que se divierte escuchando.

Ahora que lo pienso, mañana también hay clases y luego vendrá Lyon-sama a casa, ¿pero que hago si también viene Gray-sama? Sería muy incómodo…

Tranquila Juvia, tu y él ahora son amigos, debes comportarte como si estuvieras con Gajeel-kun, o Natsu-san.

Llegué a casa muy cansada, no había dormido en toda la noche, y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Dejé todo lo que tenía sobre el sofá y me fui directo a la cama, pensando en el fin de semana que estaba por llegar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14**

Mil disculpas, pero hoy no tuve tanto tiempo para hacerlo un poquito más largo :(

Les quería avisar que no sé si mañana pueda subir el próximo capítulo, por eso si es que no lo puedo subir, les pido que me disculpen. Trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible el domingo!

Acerca de los reviews, me encantaron como siempre! :D Muchas gracias ;)

Ahora los voy a responder:

**MaryUchi: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado :D Jajaja, puedes confiar en que amo el gruvia, y por eso terminarán juntos :3 Gracias por dejar tu genial review y te dejo un saludo enorme!

**clauly: **¿Enserio te escapaste como Natsu? Que genial, me hubiera gustado verlo, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo reír mucho! Te mando un abrazo gigante!

**BlackDream-Mary: **Me encantó tu idea :3 La tendré en mente para cuando vallan al parque acuático ;) Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste! Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras otra vez 3 Me alegra mucho poder ser la primera en responder tus épicos reviews, son geniales, muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre! y yo no me enojo :D Me fascinó lo que propones para el oneshoot. Podría ser :D Te mando un gigantesco abrazo de oso y gracias por tu review!

**RubyLRed: **Jajaja, me haces reír :D A decir verdad al principio también me pareció medio rarito escribir esa parte, por lo mismo que tu pensaste, jaja. Muchas gracias por tus reviews que siempre me hacen reír y te mando un gran abrazo :D

**Thaysh: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado :D Voy a extrañar tus hermosos comentarios, pero con saber que vas a seguir la historia cuando puedas me quedo contenta :D Igual espero que te valla bien en tu trabajo te dejo un fuerte abrazo como todos los que siempre te mando y muchas gracias por tu review! (me alegro que te gusten mis saludos :3)

**Tsuki Loxar: **Tienes razón al menos son amigos :D Juvia es demaciado buena, como para no perdonar a Gray :3 Yo también Odio la espera para el resultado de un examen, es muy estresante Espero que te valla bien en tu exposición el lunes :D Jajaja, todas queremos a un Gray-sama :3 Tienes razóon, Bleach también es muy bueno, pero todavía no lo he terminado, me falta mucho! Mil gracias por tu review, me encantan y te mando un enorme saludo!

**Glorys: **Me alegro que te haya hecho reír! Amo tus comentarios! Quién no sería masoquista con un Gray al lado? Jajaja, muchísimas gracias por siempre dejar tu review y te mando un gran abrazo psicológico para ti también :D

Otra vez me disculpo por no poder hacerlo un poco más largo y también por si mañana no puedo subir el próximo cap :(

Aún así ya saben que todo lo que me quieran decir como sugerencias, ideas, sus opiniones o lo que sea lo pueden hacer por un review o un mensaje privado, todo lo aceptaré con mucho gusto!

Los quiero un montón y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	15. Chapter 15:Vuelta a clases

¡Volví! Perdón! Les había dicho que el domingo subiría todo y no pude, perdón

TT-TT

Leí todos sus reviews, son geniales! Muchas gracias :D

Los voy a responder al final, como siempre.

Mejor me dejo de hablar y los dejo leer ;D

Capítulo 15: Vuelta a clases

**JUVIA POV**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, encontrándome con unos rayos de sol que atravesaban las azules cortinas que estaban en mi habitación. Me senté despacio, mientras estiraba mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

Volteé mi cabeza al despertador para ver la hora. Todavía era muy temprano. Me levanté y bajé directamente a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de irme.

Cuando terminé, me fui a poner mi uniforme y me dirigí al baño. Una vez allí, me lavé los dientes, la cara y cepillé mi cabello. Noté que lo tenía más largo de lo que creía, pero igual pensé que se veía lindo. Sonreí.

Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras, prestando atención para no resbalarme, y salí de casa, no sin antes agarrar mi mochila.

Estaba feliz por algún motivo, no sabía que era, pero me hacía sonreír y eso era suficiente. En el camino saludé a vecinos y a niños que conocía desde que era pequeña. Mamá siempre me había dicho que hay que ser amable con las personas, aunque haya algunas que o te caigan bien del todo.

Al llegar al colegio, divisé a lo lejos a mis mejores amigas, por lo que decidí ir a saludarlas – Buenos días Lucy-san, Erza-san- ellas voltearon a verme y sonrieron – Buenos días Juvia- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Pueden creer que ya haya terminado el evento del instituto? Es decir, pasamos tiempo organizándolo y ya acabó- dijo algo triste la rubia.

-Piensa en el lado positivo, Lucy. En un día iremos al parque acuático- intentó animarla la pelirroja. Lucy-san suspiró y emitió un leve "_Tienes razón"_. Miré a mi derecha y allí llegaban Gajeel-kun y Levy-san, me sorprendía que todavía estuviesen juntos, ya que a él le gustaba molestarla de vez en cuando.

La pequeña peliazul nos vio y vino corriendo a saludarnos – ¡Lu-chan, Erza, Juvia, buenos días!- agitó su mano. Las tres le devolvimos el saludo al mismo tiempo y sonreímos. La rubia miró con una cara pícara a la pequeña Levy-san, mientras levantaba una ceja – Dime Levy-chan, ¿Gajeel es tu novio?- Lo preguntó en un susurro un poco alto (Creo que lo hizo a propósito). Esto hizo que ella se sonrojara retrocediera unos cuantos pasos -¡C-c-claro que no! ¡¿Por qué preguntas…?!- dijo nerviosa.

Gajeel-kun que se acercaba a paso lento se percató de la extraña actitud de Levy-san, por lo que decidió preguntar de una forma burlona- ¿Qué le dijeron a la enana?-

-Nada, nada,- dijo sacudiendo su mano la rubia. De pronto su expresión cambió nuevamente a la de picardía – solo si ustedes dos estaban saliendo – el pelinegro la miró confundido sin entender, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que mi amiga le había dicho comenzó a reír descontroladamente –Jajaja, ¿Enserio? ¿La enana y yo? Que divertida eres, jaja- se secó una lagrimita del ojo.

La mencionada cambió a una actitud de enojo y aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas le hizo frente a Gajeel-kun - ¿Habría algún problema si yo fuera tu novia?- preguntó molesta poniendo sus manos en su pequeña cintura – Claro que no… pero mírate eres una enana, las enanas deben estar con enanos – se burló de ella.

Levy-san frunció el seño -¿Eso crees? Déjame decirte algo Gajeel Redfox, las apariencias no importan cuando se tratan de amor- el pelinegro se vio desinteresado totalmente en el asunto, por lo que se fue caminando a clases sin terminar de escuchar a la pequeña peliazul - ¡Gajeel! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Oye!- comenzó a correr detrás de él. Se pusieron a discutir mientras caminaban al salón.

-El que no los conoce, pensaría que son una pareja- dijo la presidenta. Las dos asentimos animadamente.

Caminamos al salón de clases en donde todos los alumnos, o los que ya habían llegado, charlaban o peleaban animadamente -¡Natsu! ¡Devuélveme mi mochila!- gritaba Gajeel-kun parado sobre uno de los escritorios (Apenas lo vimos hace dos segundos y ya está envuelto en otra de esas tontas peleas) -¡Primero debes vencerme!- decía mientra corría por la clase. -¡"Atrápame" mis calzones, ahora ven aquí y dámela!-

El pelirosa reía mientras era perseguido por el pelinegro, Levy-san leía un libro y les gritaba que se callaran, algunos otros tiraban papelitos voladores intentando darle en la cara a alguien y Jellal-san, a pesar de ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, no hacía nada para evitar el caos, dice que ya se había rendido hace tiempo.

Las tres estábamos paradas en la puerta del salón, observando el "normal" estado de los estudiantes, cuando una voz me hizo saltar de mi lugar – Rayos, ¿no hay ningún día en el que llegue y no ocurra todo esto?- suspiró pesado.

Me giré con una sonrisa –Si no fuera así, esto no sería Fairy Tale, ¿no cree, Gray-sama?- Me miró confundido y luego sonrió –Bueno, tienes razón- me miró convencido.

-¡Buenos días Gray!- dijo Lucy-san dándose la vuelta para verlo. –Buenos días, Lucy y para ti también Er- Erza-san ya no estaba a nuestro lado, si no dentro del salón.

-¡Haber mocosos malcriados! ¡¿Qué nadie les dijo antes de comportarse de una forma adecuada en el colegio?!- todos por arte de magia se sentaron sin discutir ni decir una sola palabra, ¿por qué? Porque sería su fin.

Me había olvidado de mencionar que Jellal-san se había rendido, dejando a Erza-san controlar a estos animales y lo hace muy bien…

Los tres entramos silenciosamente al salón, para no hacer enojar más de lo que estaba a la Scarlet, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y escuchamos el sermón.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó el profesor con los resultados del dichoso examen que tantos problemas me había causado. Explicó que muchos de los resultados habían sido excelentes, unos aceptables y otros simplemente, desastrosos.

Comenzó a llamar por orden de lista para ir a recoger los resultados. Como yo era una de las últimas, me comían viva los nervios. ¿Con qué cara miraría a Gray-sama si fallaba?

Miré al chico en el cual estaba pensando. Estaba regresando a su asiento con su hoja en la mano, tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, ¿será que no habrá pasado? Me reí de mis propios pensamientos, Gray-sama era uno de los mejores de la clase.

Se sentó en la silla y colocó el examen boca abajo para que nadie viera su nota. Él se percató de mi mirada fija, por lo que sonrió arrogantemente. Me sonrojé un poco y volteé mi cabeza para no ver sus grises y encantadores ojos.

Cuando volví a la realidad, el profesor me estaba llamando. Me disculpé por mi falta de atención y fui rápido a buscar mi resultado.

Sostuve mi hoja y miré. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mis ojos se abrieron con asombro y lo único que pude decir en un susurro fue – pasé…-

Una delicada sonrisa se posó sobre mi rostro, me di la vuelta y me senté en mi asiento. Volví a mirar mi hoja como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, porque en ese momento, lo era, para mí, y todo se lo debía a esa misma persona que me penetraba con la mirada en señal de curiosidad por mis resultados.

Le mostré el papel, a lo que él solo lo miró expectante y luego de unos segundos sonrió con dulzura y alegría mezclada. Le debía algo, ya sé que tenía una foto de nosotros dos juntos, pero eso era por haberme ayudado a estudiar. Ahora quería agradecerle por ayudarme a pasar.

Empezó la segunda clase al termino del recreo, Inglés. La profesora era una de las más amables, pero no dejaba de ser una persona con límites después de todo. Antes de empezar con la clase normal, mencionó algo sobre tener una nueva compañera.

-Hoy tenemos una compañera nueva, que en realidad volvió de estudiar en el extranjero por una beca,- ¿adivinan quién es? – pasa por favor – la puerta se abrió permitiéndonos ver a la albina otra vez – Hola, mi nombre es Lissana Strauss, hermana de Elfman y Mirajane, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes-

Miró a su alrededor y divisó a Natsu-san que estaba sentado como de costumbre al lado de Lucy-san, les dedicó una mirada de odio, la cual él ignoró –Bien Lissana, siéntate detrás del señor Dragneel- le ordenó la profesora.

Ella hizo caso y se dirigió a su respectivo asiento. Al pasar por entre las filas, le mandó una discreta mirada a su mejor amiga Cana, que sonreía con entretenimiento mientra cruzaba sus piernas y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

El resto del día pasó sin nada emocionante, salvo por la nueva pelea del comedor, pero eso ya era normal, ¡Oh! y también que mañana no habrá clases por una reunión de profesores de todo el instituto.

Para todos los alumnos de Fairy Tail eso significaba, vacaciones.

Al regresar a casa, ordené un poco, para no recibir a los dos hermanos en todo este desorden. El timbre sonó, por lo que fui a atender -¡Juvia-chan! ¡Ya te estaba extrañando mucho!- gritó mientras se prendía de mí. Yo sonreí divertida y le respondí el saludo. Cuando me soltó me miró a los ojos – Juvia-chan, tengo que ir al baño, con permiso- No pude creer que me mirara tan serio para decirme eso.

Gray-sama entró dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y deteniéndose a mi lado. Se acercó a mi mejilla y le dio un leve besito que me dejó sonrojada – Buenos días, Juvia- se dirigió a la sala.

Ya no entiendo nada. Se supone que somos amigos, entonces, ¿por qué me ruborizaba?

Cerré la puerta y le fui a preguntar si quería algo para tomar o beber. Lyon-sama salió del baño y se sentó con nosotros a merendar algo. –Lyon-sama, Gray-sama, Juvia mañana no va a estar, porque Lucy-san y Erza-san la llevarán de compras. Así que no es necesario que vengan mañana- les expliqué amablemente.

-Pero Juvia-chan, yo soy tu niñero, es mi deber protegerte-

-Cuidarte- corrigió Gray-sama mientras comía una galleta

-Eso es lo que dije- se defendió el albino. Miré muy divertida la situación hasta que una pregunta del pelinegro interrumpió - ¿Qué van a comprar?- dijo mirándome de reojo.

Me sonrojé un poco y desvié mi mirada –U-u-un… traje de baño…- dije avergonzada. El hermano mayor se vio interesado en el asunto, mientras que el otro solo afirmó su agarre en la taza y cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Para qué necesitas un traje de baño?- dijo el albino acercándose más a mí con una sonrisa – N-n-nada importante…- traté de esconder mi evidente sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas con mis manos.

-Lyon, deja de molestarla- dijo ya serio – No fastidies, Gray. Apuesto a que tú también te mueres por ver a Juvia-chan en traje de baño-

-¡Lyon-sama!- dije dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Mi cara estaba roja como el cabello de mi amiga.

**GRAY POV**

Definitivamente me molestaba la idea de que Lyon quisiera ver a Juvia en traje de baño, pero ahora que lo mencionó, no sonaba tan mala idea.

(¡Gray! ¡Deja de pensar así!) Me daba golpes mentales para alejar esa idea de mi mente, pero no estaba dando mucho resultado, por lo que decidí ir al baño -¡¿Qué dices?! Tú eres el depravado aquí. Tengo que ir al baño-

Una vez allí me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo. No aguantaría mucho tiempo siendo "solo amigos" de la peliazul, debía hacer algo y rápido.

**JUVIA POV**

Estaba sentada en la sala con Lyon-sama. Era un silencio muy incómodo.

-Juvia-chan,- me llamó. Volteé para mirarlo, pero él ya estaba a mi lado muy cerca sujetando mi mano. La colocó en su cuello - ¿quieres seguir con lo del armario?-preguntó en un susurró.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa –N-n-n-no…- me acercó a él de un jalón rápido. Me estaba por besar, cuando de repente un libro se interpuso entre nuestros rostros, por lo que Lyon-sama terminó besando la contratapa –Creo que dijo que no.- dijo Gray-sama separándonos, miró su libro y suspiró molesto – Genial, ahora debo desinfectar esto-

El albino se levantó y se dirigió donde su hermano - ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué te entrometes entre Juvia-chan y yo?! Esta es una guerra, una guerra-

-No me entrometo, solo la ayudo a que no la contamines con tus Lyogermenes y además esa guerra ya la gané yo hace tiempo- dijo seguro poniéndose a leer. El albino apretó sus puños y se fue de la casa. Me levanté deprisa, para detenerlo, pero ya se había ido.

-No te preocupes, no está molesto con tigo- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cerró su libro y se paró. –Mejor me voy a buscarlo, antes de que mate a alguien en la calle- sonrió divertido. –Si…- asentí nerviosa.

Se acercó a mí, me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me besó la mejilla – No te compres uno muy revelador – me susurró al oído. No lo entendí, pero después de que me dijo adiós y se fue, comprendí a lo que se refería.

Sonreí con un delicado sonrojo en mi rostro y me fui a bañar – No lo haré, Gray-sama-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15**

Terminó. ¿Qué les pareció?

Mil disculpas por no poder subirlo antes, pero es que no me dio el tiempo, espero que me perdonen.

El oneshoot lo tendré que posponer, para un poquito más adelante, porque no me dará el tiempo para ambas historias, pero trataré de subirla lo ante posible :)

Les cuento que el próximo Lunes comienzo las clases, por lo que no podré subir todos los días un nuevo capítulo, pero eso ya se los había mencionado antes.

En fin, les agradezco un montón a todos los que me dejaron un review! Me alegraron mucho, porque en esos ratito que podía, los iba leyendo :D

Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, sugerir o lo que sea, lo pueden hacer con un review o un mensaje privado, siempre los leo y son más que bienvenidos ;)

Ahora a responder:

**fullbuster juvia: **Me pasa lo mismo! Es muy frustrante cuando quieres leer un fic y la página no te agarra :( pero me alegro de que después pudieras entrar (parezco bipolar, jaja). Gray le dijo lo que debía a Cana, se lo merecía :D Me gustó mucho la idea, tenía pensado ponerla, jeje. Muchas gracias por siempre dejar tus geniales y positivos reviews e ideas, te mando un gigantesco abrazo!

**clauly: **Jajaja, no puedo creer que lo hagas :D Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado ;) Gracias por no enojarte por subir tarde la update, gracias :D Muchas gracias por siempre dejarme saber tu opinión, son muy valiosas ;D Te mando un enorme saludo!

**Glorys: **Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y lamento decirte que lo del parque acuático será en el próximo capítulo, luego de las compras ;) Muchas gracias por esperar y dejar tu review! Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**RubyLRed: **Jajajaja, siempre me haces reír un montón :D No te preocupes por el GajeelxLevy, porque lo habrá ;) Me alegro que te guste. Mil gracias por tu review y te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**MaryUchi: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Gracias por esperar y comprender :D Todo lo que Natsu y Gray les dijeron se lo tenían muy bien merecido, jajaja. Yo también voy a extrañar las vacaciones :( pero voy a estar ansiosa por los fines de semana, para poder subir algo ;D Muchas gracias por entenderme y dejar tu hermoso review de siempre, te mando un enorme saludo!

**Moon UchihaFullbuster: **Me alegro que te guste tanto! La continuaré siempre que pueda y me dé el tiempo, así que no te preocupes ;D Gracias por dejar tu review! Te mando un gran saludo ;)

**BlackDream-Mary: **Jaja, gracias por quererla, pero apuesto que tú también tienes una muy enorme y hermosa ;) Espero que la imaginación vuelva pronto, ya que me muero por leer otra de tus historias, son muy buenas! Jajaja, yo también quiero comenzar a escribir ya el siguiente cap, será muy entretenido ;) Si, tus reviews son geniales, y siempre me sacan una enorme sonrisa al leerlos! Te debo agradecer a ti y a los que también dejan reviews por siempre hacerme sonreír :D Espero que este capítulo haya sido lo que esperabas y mil gracias por siempre mandarme tu apoyo! Me alegro también de que te haya llegado mi abrazo de oso y te gustara, por lo que te mando otro y gracias por tus reviews!

**UlFullbaster Loxar: **Jajaja, esa parte también me gustó mucho escribirla, además yo también parecería un panda algunos días, jaja ;D Me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que estte cap también haya sido de tu agrado! Te mando un gran abrazo!

**Mizuki Scarlet-chan: **Jajaja, me suele pasar a menudo ;) Trato de subir 1 capítulo por día, pero cuando empiece el liceo otra vez (el próximo lune), no podré hacerlo tan frecuentemente :( Igual cuando tenga un tiempito libre trataré de subir uno :D Me sucede lo mismo con Lissana y Cana, aquí las odio, pero en el anime/manga las quiero :D Jajaja, si Gray hubiese sido el "niñero" habría quedado muy obvio, por lo que se me ocurrió meter a Lyon, para hacer caer a Gray *-* Todo lo que tengas para decir siempre lo aceptaré con gusto ;) También te agradezco mucho por comentar y te mando un gran saludo!

**Lee Ab Koi**: muchas gracias! Me alegro que se te haga interesante y espero que el resto del fic también te guste :D Un saludo y muchas gracias por comentar!

Muchas gracia a todos ustedes por dejar sus reviews que siempre me hacen sonreír!

Los quiero mucho y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	16. Chapter 16:A la piscina, pero primero de

Hola! Perdón por subirlo tan tarde!

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus increíbles reviews! Los amé tanto :D

Como ya saben los voy a responder al final, así que,

A leer!

Capítulo 16: A la piscina, pero primero de compras

**JUVIA POV**

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Ni lo había escuchado, porque estaba profundamente dormida. Sonó otra vez. Me desperté algo molesta y contesté. - ¿Si? -

-Juvia ¿en dónde estás? Se supoes que hace una hora nos veríamos en el centro comercial- dijo preocupada Lucy-san -¡Lucy-san! ¡Tienes razón! Juvia está saliendo- contesté apresurada.

Me levanté de un salto y me comencé a vestir lo más rápido que pude, me cepillé los dientes, me peiné y volé a encontrarme con mis amigas.

Cuando llegué, me las encontré esperándome en la entrada, junto a una fuente. La rubia se levantó y se acercó a mi - ¿Te ocurrió algo? – negué con la cabeza. -perdón, Juvia se quedó dormida-

La pelirroja se acercó a mi – No te preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado- sonrió – Noté a una pequeña peliazul que venía alegre a saludarme – ¡Buenos días Juvia! Espero que no te moleste que haya venido con ustedes-

-Claro que no, Juvia se alegra de que vinieras, Levy-san- ella sonrió muy feliz y se dio vuelta – ¡A comprar!- gritó señalando bien alto el edificio. - ¡SI!- gritamos emocionadas las tres.

Era un lugar enorme. A los lados se podían ver muchas tiendas diferentes de ropa, electrónicos, juguetes, etc. En el centro, se observaban plantas y puestos pequeños que se dedicaban a vender variedades de diferentes objetos, era realmente agradable y lo mejor es que hoy no había mucha gente.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir directamente a la tienda de trajes de baño. Al entrar se podían observar muchísimas variedades de tamaños, colores, diseños y formas. Con volados, sin breteles o con lo que uno quisiera.

-¡Asombroso! Hay tantos… ¿Cuál me debería comprar?- dijo fascinada Lucy-san – El que te guste más, Lu-chan- dijo sosteniendo algunos en sus pequeñas manos – Yo creo que debería comprarse el que le quede mejor– sugirió Erza-san.

Mientras ellas discutían sobre los que la rubia debería usar, yo me dirigí a la parte en donde estaban las mallas, recordando lo que el pelinegro me había dicho el día anterior. Estaba a punto de agarrar una, pero una mano se interpuso.

-No estarás pensando en comprarte una de esas, ¿verdad?- Miré a la rubia con vergüenza y ella negó rotundamente – Tienes prohibido comprarte una de esas. Tienes un gran cuerpo, así que aprovecha para usar uno de dos piezas. ¿Quieres que Gray se fije en ti? Hazme caso- Cuando ella mencionó a Gray-sama me sonrojé de sobremanera.

-Pero a Juvia le da ver-

-¡Nada de peros! Ahora ven que vamos a elegir unos lindos trajes de baño- Lo último lo dijo entusiasmada.

Estuvimos un buen rato probándonos muchos trajes de baño diferentes. La más indecisa era la pelirroja ¿Creen que debería llevar este? ¿Pero este otro me queda muy bien también? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?- La miramos divertida y le sugerimos que llevara el que más le gustaba.

Yo me compré uno violeta con puntos blancos y que en la parte de abajo tenía unos volados, era muy lindo. Solo esperaba que Gray-sama pensara lo mismo. Me sonrojé por mis propios pensamientos.

Cuando salimos, pasamos la tarde recorriendo, comiendo algunos dulces y hablando de lo que nos gustaría que pasara mañana. -¿Les había dicho que Natsu me besó?- dijo muy directamente Lucy-san.

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntamos felices – Si, pero al final él y yo quedamos igual. Todavía no me pidió que fuese su novia…- dijo algo deprimida – No te preocupes Lu-chan, ya sabes como es Natsu. Solo debes tener algo de paciencia – Sonrió con la intención de animarla.-Levy tiene razón. Todos ellos son muy lentos con el asunto de las chicas – explicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos Erza-san.

-¿Ellos? – Preguntamos las tres al mismo tiempo – Si, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel- nos sonrojamos - ¿Por qué mencionas a Gajeel?-

-¿Qué no es tu novio, Levy?- Preguntó sorprendida – ¡C-claro que no! Ya se los había dicho-

-¿Enserio? Pensé que era mentira. ¿Entonces no te gusta?- ella bajó la mirada avergonzada - ¿Y qué si me gusta? Soy pequeña, no tengo nada interesante y él jamás se fijaría en mi- comentó deprimida.

Escuché atentamente las palabras que salieron de su boca. Eso mismo que dijo, es lo que pensaba yo antes de conocer a Gray-sama. Siempre se burlaban de mí, por cualquier cosa. Mi color de cabello, mi forma de hablar, todo. Pero luego, el pelinegro comenzó a corresponder mis sentimientos, lentamente, a su tiempo – Eso no es cierto Levy-san- dije firme – Tú tienes muchas cualidades que harían a Gajeel-kun rendirse a tus pies. Te lo dice su mejor amiga-

-Juvia…- volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con ojos llenos de determinación -¡Tienes razón! Haré caer a ese tonto a mis pies- dijo determinada. Todas comenzamos a reír y a pensar en el grandioso día que nos esperaría mañana.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy emocionada. Estaba realmente impaciente por pasar un día con mis amigos en un parque acuático.

Ayer me divertí mucho comprando un traje de baño nuevo con las chicas y hoy lo iba a estrenar. Me apresuré en salir al parque de Magnolia, en donde nos encontraríamos todos.

Parecía ser que era la primera en llegar. Era bueno que el clima de hoy fuera caluroso, ya que si no estaría toda mojada o con mucho frío. Me quedé parada delante de uno de los tantos árboles que habían esperando a que alguien llegara.

Estaba muy silencioso. Observaba lentamente a mis costados vigilando que nadie intentara algo, pero olvidé revisar detrás de mi. Un fuerte brazo me sostuvo por la cintura, mientras que con su otra mano me tapaba los ojos.

Di un pequeño brinco por el susto. Esa persona se acercó a mi oído y susurró algo que me dejó comprender quien era – Sorpresa…- dijo suavemente, mientras me liberaba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. -¡Gray-sama! Asustó de muerte a Juvia- dije infantilmente dando n suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiese sido otra persona?- preguntó ya más calmado. No respondí. Sinceramente me habría puesto a llorar y a gritar por ayuda. Él notó que no le decía nada, por lo que sugirió algo

–Vamos a intentar algo- de pronto me sostuvo fuertemente por los hombros y me empujó suavemente contra el árbol acorralándome con sus brazos a mis lados. Acercó su rostro al mío dejando muy poco espacio entre nosotros dos - ¿Qué harías ahora, Ju-via? – su aliento chocó con mi rostro. Me sonrojé por la cercanía.

-Es diferente… Gray-sama es Gray-sama y un secuestrador es un secuestrador. Juvia no le haría nada a Gray-sama- dije con una sonrisa. El pelinegro seguía muy cerca, no se había movido. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió de lado.

Volvió a abrir sus grises ojos. Pegó su frente a la mía y chocó nuestras narices en un pequeño roce. Éramos "solo amigos", pero nuestras acciones no decían lo mismo. Se acercó con la intención de besarme, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular. Sonrió al verme toda nerviosa y completamente roja, se separó de mí para que contestara.

-¿H-hola?- largó una pequeña carcajada por mi tartamudeo. Me había puesto muy nerviosa y eso hizo que me avergonzara más – ¿Juvia? La enana y yo estamos en el parque, pero no te vemos, ¿en dónde estás?- habíamos quedado en que yo llegaría primero que él.

-Bajo el árbol principal, frente al carrito de café- respondí contenta – Ah, ya te vemos- miré a mi alrededor, hasta divisarlos. Gray-sama me miró divertido y yo empecé a avergonzarme nuevamente. -¡Hola Juvia, Gray!-

-Buenos días, ¿listos para el parque?- pregunté ansiosa – Si, solo faltan la Presidenta y su novio, la Coneja y Salamander- contestó mi mejor amigo - ¡Allí vienen!- gritó emocionada la peliazul, agarrándose al brazo del pelinegro – Suéltame Enana…-dijo avergonzado.

Cuando llegaron a nosotros notamos a dos personas más de las que "supuestamente" vendrían con nosotros, a un Natsu-san cruzado de brazos molesto, a una pareja de presidentes tomados de las manos y a una Lucy-san muy sonriente y feliz. –¡Buenos días a todos!- gritó eufórica la rubia.

-Buenos días- respondimos en grupo. –Invité a Sting a que viniera con nosotros y él invitó a su amigo Rogue-

-Espero no les moleste- se disculpó el rubio. Natsu-san bufó. El rostro de Gray-sama cambió a uno de seriedad al ver a Rogue-san.

**GRAY POV**

¿Por qué? Se supone que este era un plan para hacer que Juvia se volviera mi novia, pero ahora con este (*lo miré*) sería más difícil. Noté que Natsu estaba molesto, no sé por qué, pero se me hacía la idea de que era por cierta pareja de rubios. Más tarde le preguntaría, pero ahora mi objetivo principal es no dejar que mi peliazul se junte con el de Sabertooth.

Me acerqué despacio y empecé a caminar al lado de Juvia, no dejando que él se le acercara mucho. Decidimos ir al parque más cercano, que también resultaba ser uno de los más grandes.

-Ayer fuimos todas a comprar trajes de baño para hoy, nos divertimos mucho en toda la tarde, ¿no es así?-

-Lu-chan, no creo que debas contarle a todo el mundo sobre los trajes de baño- dijo algo apenada en un susurro – Lo siento- se disculpó con un tono de voz muy bajo.

El camino hasta allí fue algo tenso. Excepto para mí, que estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía el primo de Gajeel.

Al ingresar al parque, vimos muchos toboganes muy altos, juegos de agua para muchas personas, piscinas y algunos puestos de comida. Recordé cuanto le gustaban a Juvia las piscinas, por lo que me felicité mentalmente al haber propuesto esta idea.

-Este lugar es asombroso… Juvia se irá a cambiar con las chicas, Gray-sama. Lo veo en un ratito- se despidió corriendo hacia los vestidores. –Si- respondí.

Nos miramos entre los chicos y decidimos ir al vestuario masculino. Una vez allí, nos sacamos toda la ropa y nos quedamos con los bañadores. –Gracias por dejarnos venir- agradeció el rubio –

-No nos tienes que agradecer a nosotros. Solo a Lucy, ella fue la que te invitó – dijo seco Natsu sin dejar de observar las cosas que guardaba en su mochila. Esa respuesta fue algo fría, ¿pero quién era yo para decirlo?

Sting solo lo miró serio por unos segundos y volvió a lo de él. –Vamos a ver si las chicas ya están listas- sugirió Gajeel.

Salimos a esperarlas, pero ellas eran las que nos estaban esperando a nosotros – Se tardaron bastante- dijo Erza acercándose a su novio besándolo en la mejilla – Tampoco demoramos mucho- sonrió Jellal.

-Vamos al acuario, ¿si?- le pidió Levy a Gajeel sujetándolo de la mano. Él suspiró – Está bien…- dijo resignado. -¡Lucy! Vamos a los toboganes de agua- dijo el rubio-¡SI!-

El pelirosa los vio molesto y comenzó a seguirlos despacio. Eso nos dejó a mí, a Juvia y a la persona que menos quería ver en ese mismo momento, juntos.

Observé cuidadosamente a la Loxar. Su traje de baño no era tan revelador, es más, era lindo y daba un toque de ternura, pero era también muy coqueto y eso solo lo vería yo.

-¿A dónde quieren ir?- preguntó sonriente con sus manos detrás de su espalda. – A cualquier lado- le sonreí. Rogue sugirió ir a una de las piscinas –Está bien, vamos- nos agarró a ambos de las manos y fuimos corriendo.

**NATSU POV**

¿Qué se creía? Lo peor era que en el camino al parque, el idiota de Sting intentaba tomarle la mano a Luce. Me molesta que él esté aquí, pero el por qué era un misterio.

Los dos estaban a punto de entrar a uno de los más grandes toboganes de agua que había. Estaban sentados en un asiento inflable para tres personas -¡Ven Natsu! Ya casi nos toca- me gritó emocionada. Asentí y me senté detrás de ella.

No tenía de donde agarrarse, por lo que decidí sujetarme de su cintura. Ella no dijo nada ya que estaba muy emocionada.

De pronto recordé que - ¡LUCY, YO ME MAREO FACILMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grité, pero ya era muy tarde. El inflable se deslizó por el agua antes de que terminara de contarle.

Ella gritaba llena de emoción levantando sus brazos en el aire. Me agarré más fuerte, sentí que moriría. Me dí cuenta de que el rubio no estaba haciendo mucho ruido tampoco, por lo que decidí verlo. ¡Estaba igual que yo!

Al bajarnos de esa tortura andante nos apoyamos en el borde de la piscina a recuperar aire – Nunca más me subo a una cosa de esas otra vez…- la rubia se acercó a nosotros y apoyando sus manos en nuestros hombros dijo animada - ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –

Si, este día sería largo…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16**

¿Les gustó? Les pido nuevamente disculpas por subir el capítulo tan tarde, pero estuve algo ocupada :)

No se preocupen por las demás parejas que en el próximo veremos a cada una de ellas en diferentes situaciones ;D

Les agradezco a todos por dejar sus hermosos reviews o simplemente pasar a leer.

Ya saben que todo lo que me quieran decir lo aceptaré con mucho gusto!

A responder reviews:

**RubyLRed: **Creo que en este capítulo Lucy te contestó lo de si son novios ;) Jajaja, te agradezco mucho por dejar tu review como siempre y te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**BlackDream-Mary: **Me alegro de que haya valido la pena! Me alegro un montón de que te guste la historia y yo también me imaginé esa escena de una manera muy divertida :D Muchas gracias :) Tus historias me gustan mucho, son muy buenas, de verdad te lo digo! Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome y siempre dejar tus reviews que me alegran mucho y te mando un fuerte abrazo, Nos leemos mañana!

**MaryUchi : **Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que este también :D Tienes razón en que algo traman, pero será un poquito más adelante ;) Gracias por esperar! Espero que te haya gustado este también, muchas gracias por tu review! Te mando un gran saludo! :D

**clauly: **Me alegro de que haya valido la pena ;D Acertaste! Los dos fueron! Que feo estar enferma y con dos muelas de juicio, espero que te mejores pronto! Me alegra muchísimo saber que te animó aunque sea un poco, espero que este cap también te haya alegrado un poco :) Mil gracias por tu review y te dejo un fuerte abrazo! Y que te mejores pronto :D

**DragonJuvia15: **Si! Estuvo muy tierna :D Yo también amo el Gruvia! Mil gracias por tu review y te mando un gran saludo!

**Thaysh: **Te entiendo perfectamente, es genial! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y si, Lissana ha llegado… Yo tampoco dejaría a Lyon acercarsele demasiado si fuera Gray, jeje. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review como siempre! Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**Glorys: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Espero que haya valido la pena esperar ;) Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Y abrazos para ti también! :D

**Tsuki Loxar: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto! Mi sexto sentido también piensa lo mismo, pero ya veremos más adelante que es lo que pasará con esas dos. Gracias por esperar :D Te mando un saludo y un abrazo muy grande!

**AnikaSukino 5d**: No te preocupes ;D Me alegro de que valga la pena leerlos! No te preocupes que pondré a Natsu muy celosito, jaja. Te agradezco un montón por dejar tu review y te mando un enorme saludo :D

**Drock Raul**: Me alegro que te guste mucho! No te preocupes por el Gale porque lo habrá ya en el próximo capítulo, si? Te mando un gran saludo y muchas gracias por dejar tu review ;D

Soy yo o cada vez hay más reviews para responder? Jaja, no importa, mucho mejor!

Les agradezco un montón todo el apoyo que siempre me dan, y les pido disculpas si algún día no llego a subir un capítulo, pero ya saben que lo intentaré subir lo antes que pueda.

Los quiero mucho y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	17. Chapter 17:Aventuras en el parque

Buenos días, tardes o noches! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les traigo otro nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia que tanto me gusta escribir :D Les agradezco un montón a todos los que dejaron sus reviews o simplemente leyeron, son los mejores!

A leer:

Capítulo 17: Aventuras en el parque

**GRAY POV**

¿Cómo fue que terminé en esto? Ah, si. Fue mi idea venir. Me golpeaba mental mente por sugerir el parque acuático.

Estábamos los tres en una de las piscinas principales, pero ese no era el problema. El gran dilema era que todos los chicos observaban de una forma no muy santa a Juvia. Ella ni se percataba de las miradas que recibía.

Cada vez que alguien le lanzaba una mirada, yo se la devolvía, pero la mía era de "Estás muerto".

Después de nadar un rato, la peliazul propuso un juego - ¿Les gustaría jugar con una pelota?- dijo saliendo del agua. Los dos asentimos serios, pero mirándola fijamente. Algunos mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a su delicado rostro, mientras que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Se veía adorable.

Noté como Rogue la miraba embobado como yo, pero no lo demostrábamos mucho. –Gray-sama, allí va- me advirtió lanzándome la pelota. La atrapé y se la tiré bruscamente al otro pelinegro para comenzar el "juego". Él me la volvió a lanzar fuerte a propósito para que luego s la pasara a Juvia.

Ella disfrutaba del momento, pero parecía no darse cuenta de que nosotros dos, solo nos estábamos matando a pelotazos. En una de esas, se nos escapó la pelota y le dimos en medio de la cabeza haciendo que se hunda. -¡Juvia!- gritamos los dos acercándonos a buscarla.

Nos asustamos, mucho, porque no salía de vuelta.

De repente, unas manos salieron bruscamente tomándonos por el cuello formando un fuerte abrazo. –Sorpresa- dijo sonriente Juvia. –Juvia, nos asustaste…- dijo Rogue más aliviado Juvia lo siente, pero se las quería devolver por haberme pegado- sonrió divertida.

La rodeé con mis brazos fuertemente por su cintura y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello –No me vuelvas a asustar así- dije serio, pero con preocupación. Ella solo sonrió –Solo fue una broma, Juvia lo siente mucho si los asustó tanto- se separó y miró a Rogue.

Después de un rato de divertirnos, decidimos salir y secarnos un poco, pero la tranquilidad se esfumó al escuchar una irritante voz - ¡Juvia-chan! Que coincidencia-

Mátame, por favor Dios, mátame. El albino se acercó hasta la peliazul y se sentó a los pies de la silla en la que ella estaba. -¿Lyon-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó confundida.

-Quise venir a nadar un rato- Juvia puso cara de no creérselo ni por un segundo –Si…claro…-

-Bien, si solo viniste a nadar, métete en el agua- lo empujé para que cayera dentro. Tomé a Juvia de la mano y me la llevé antes de que nos empezara a perseguir. Rogue nos "acompañó". Intenté formas de deshacerme de él, pero nada funcionaba con el maldito, siempre nos encontraba.

Apresuré el paso al ver que mucha gente se había comenzado a juntar, logrando que lo perdiéramos de vista.

Llegamos a una parte del parque sin tantas personas. Estábamos cansados. –Ju-Juvia…- dije intentando recuperar el aliento-¿S-si?-

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- ella tomó aire y se incorporó dejándolo salir –Mmm...¿le parecería subirse a algún tobogán?-

-Claro, ¿a cuál?- Juvia se puso a mirar parándose en la punta de sus pies –Ah, ese- señaló a una de las más grandes atracciones del parque. Era altísimo y con muchas vueltas -¿Segura?- asintió emocionada- Está bien…-

La sostuve de la mano para que no se separara de mí y fuimos rumbo al tobogán.

**LEVY POV**

Gajeel y yo estábamos caminando al acuario. Me encantaba observar toda la variedad de peces que Magnolia tenía.

Mi acompañante se veía serio –Gajeel, gracias por acompañarme…- dije tímida-De nada, ¿Qué clase de peces crees que hay allí?- preguntó sin emoción alguna –No lo sé. Nunca había venido antes.- respondí honestamente.

Caminamos un poco más en un silencio algo incómodo –Ummm…¿t-te sucede algo? Estás muy serio…- él suspiró. –Realmente no me gustan mucho los parques acuáticos, no me parecen tan divertidos- me asombré.

-¿Enserio?- me miró de reojo -Si, ¿es tan raro?-

-B-bueno, a la mayoría de las personas les agradan estos sitios- respondí tratando de no hacerlo enojar -¿Por qué quisiste venir entonces?- pregunté curiosa. Él giró su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado –N-no es asunto tuyo, Enana- rascó su nuca nervioso.

Se veía algo aburrido, por lo que decidí hacer que se divierta de la forma que sé que le gusta -¡No me digas "Enana"!- respondí con un enojo totalmente falso poniéndome delante de él con mis manos en mi cintura.

Sonrió de lado -¿O si no qué?- dijo desafiante y divertido al mismo tiempo. -¡Ya verás!- comencé a perseguirlo hasta el "hogar" de los peces. Nos reíamos mucho.

Al llegar, los cuidadores del lugar nos pidieron que nos calmáramos o podríamos asustar a los peces. -¡Vamos por allí!- lo sujeté del brazo y comenzamos a caminar rápido.

-Ese es asombroso…- dije fascinada señalando a uno. –Si tú lo dices…- comentó aburrido. Suspiré y me alejé del estanque –Discúlpame por traerte aquí, es obvio que no te gusta- me disculpé. Gajeel me miró – No, es solo que me gustaría hacer algo más emocionante…-

-Esto es emocionante- dije señalando a los peces detrás de mí. Me miró confundido -¿Lo dices enserio? Vamos a uno de esos toboganes – me alarmé -¡N-no!-

-¿Por qué no?- bajé mi rostro avergonzada –P-porque…- se acercó a mí irrumpiendo mi espacio personal –P-porque… me dan miedo…- dije casi inaudible. Se alejó de mí -¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché- fruncí el seño –Me dan miedo- puso una sonrisa.

-¿Te dan miedo?- preguntó burlón. Me sonrojé por la vergüenza. De pronto me levantó y me colocó en su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas -¡Gajeel! ¡Bájame!- comencé a golpearlo suavemente en la espalda –No-

Empezó a caminar fuera del acuario -¿A dónde vamos?- largó su típico "_Gee-hee"_ y me respondió – Por algo más divertido que peces- recordé que se quería subir a uno de esos aterradores toboganes por lo que comencé a gritar -¡Suéltame! ¡No me voy a subir a eso!- aferró su agarre sin querer sosteniéndome por la retaguardia -¡Quita esa mano!- grité sonrojada.

Gajeel miró confundido y al reaccionar sacó su mano de allí -¡L-lo siento!- menos mal que no me podía ver el rostro, porque estaba igualita al cabello de Erza.

Pensando en Erza, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Yo estoy siendo cargada a mi fin…

**JELLAL POV**

¡¿Cómo terminé aquí arriba?!

¡Vamos Jellal!- me animó. Estábamos en uno de los juegos más peligrosos de todos. Era una tirolesa a unos cuantos metros de altura sobre una piscina -¿Estás loca? No quiero morir- me defendí mirando hacia abajo.

-No vas a morir, solo es deslizarse hacia el otro lado sin caer- eso no me ayudaba en nada. El final de esa cuerda terminaba como a unas dos cuadras de distancia. Mi novia era pura adrenalina, pero yo no. Ella sabía que siempre hacía todo lo que me pedía, pero esto es prácticamente un suicidio -¿De verdad me quieres matar?- ella sonrió de lado.

-Claro que no, solo quiero que nos divirtamos un rato- aclaró –Entonces nos podemos divertir en otros juegos que no sea este- me hizo callar apoyando su dedo en mis labios – No. Este es el más divertido-

-Entonces súbete tú- la dejé pasar – Yo iré después de ti- estaba frito. Iba a morir. -¡Vamos que están demorando la fila!- gritó uno que esperaba malhumorado. Erza se acercó a él lentamente. Lo iba a hacer pedazos -¿Estás muy apurado…?- preguntó seria.

Definitivamente lo iba a matar. –Si, así que apúrate- mi novia lo agarró del traje de baño, se acercó al borde de la plataforma y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado (Al menos no lo mató…). -¡Ya llegaste!- le gritó furiosa -¿Alguien más está apurado?- preguntó aterradora. Todas las personas negaron rápidamente y se sentaron obedientemente en el suelo a esperar su turno. –Así me gusta- sonrió satisfecha

-Vamos Jellal, súbete- me insistió otra vez –No me voy a- me sujetó del traje de baño como al otro chico, pero me sentó en el diminuto asiento que tenía el juego –¡Buen viaje!- traté de bajarme pero me dio un empujoncito en la espalda.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ERZAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grité hasta el otro lado. Ella se tiró detrás de mí muy divertida. Creí que me iba a dar un ataque, pero antes de desmayarme llegué al otro lado. Me bajé rápidamente arrodillándome –Tierra…-

Erza llegó a la plataforma, pero no frenó, por lo que siguió de largo cayendo sobre mí.

Ella estaba sobre mí en una posición muy comprometedora y nuestros rostro aún cerca. –Erza…- susurré. La pelirroja se sonrojó y se alejó de mí.

-L-lo siento- dijo rápido -¿Por qué? ¿Por querer matarme?- le pregunté divertido. No dijo nada – Ahora es mi turno elegir el juego- dije sensual. Sabía que ella se derretía cuando le hablaba así, y por eso me gustaba molestarla de vez en cuando –S-si…- dijo nerviosa.

Levanté mi mano y señalé un tobogán enorme –Allí- no entendió, lo ví en su rostro –Vamos a subir allí- Sabía que era un tobogán para los enamorados, pero no tenía idea de que se trataba.

-Está bien- respondió con una leve sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

**LUCY POV**

Esta atmósfera es intensa…

Natsu y Sting se miraban mutuamente muy enfadados. ¿Por qué? Sencillo.

**FLASHBACH**

_-¡Luce, vayamos a otra piscina!- me gritaba emocionado el pelirosa –No, la estamos pasando muy bien aquí, ¿verdad Lucy?- Gritó el rubio._

_-¡Vámonos a otra!- gritó ya molesto Natsu. Me agarró de mi brazo derecho y me empezó a sacar de la piscina, pero Sting no se quedó atrás y me sostuvo del otro -¡No! Nos vamos a quedar aquí- sentenció._

_Comenzaron a tironearme y a insultarse. Luego siguió una guerra de agua no muy divertida que digamos y menos lo era cuando estabas en el medio._

_Salí del agua y me paré firme en la orilla, apoyé mis manos en mi cintura y grité -¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Están haciendo un desastre aquí, parecen unos bebés!- dije algo molesta._

_-¡Pero Lu- interrumpí a Natsu –Nada de peros. Me voy por mi cuenta- dije seria._

_Los dos chicos salieron del agua y me siguieron -¿Ves? Ahora Luce está enojada con migo por tu culpa-_

_-¿Mi culpa? Tú eres el que empezó todo-_

_-¡¿Yo?!- una vena me iba a explotar de la cabeza -¡Ya cállense!-_

_-Lo sentimos- se disculparon al mismo tiempo, pero siguieron con sus miradas de odio._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Oigan, ¿vamos a buscar algo para beber?- pregunté animada –Está bien- sonrió Natsu.

Nos acercamos hasta un carrito de comida y allí ordenamos. Sting estaba esperando la orden cuando Natsu me cinchó del brazo y me llevó corriendo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le pregunté agitada –Solo cállate y corre- llegamos hasta la entrada del lugar.

-¿Qué hace-

-¡Lucy! No me gusta que estés con ese rubio- me dijo sin dudar –No sé por qué, pero me molesta…-lo último lo dijo avergonzado.

Sonreí tierna -¿Estás celoso?- me miró confundido -¿Celoso? ¿Yo?- dijo señalándose. Asentí. Miró a otro lado…¿sonrojado? Ahora entendía todo.

-Natsu, Sting es solo un amigo-

-Si, un amigo que te quiere como algo más- dijo celoso.

-Jaja, eres muy dulce Natsu-me reí. Su rostro cambió a uno de seriedad

-¿Sabes que más es dulce?- negué con la cabeza, estaba confundida. Él sonrió de lado y me tomó por la cintura. –Esto…- se acercó lentamente a mí rostro y suavemente se apoderó de mis labios.

Me apretó más a él haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se chocaran. Cerró sus ojos, pero luego de unos minutos los volvió a abrir, para separarse despacio y juntar nuestras frentes.

Se rió divertido –Eso es dulce- me sonrojé. –No quiero que te vuelvas su novia, porque ya eres la mía, ¿quedó claro?- asentí sin emitir palabra alguna. -¡Genial!- sonrió enormemente.

-Vamos.- Me agarró de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. (¿Soy su novia…?)

**GRAY POV**

-¿Cómo dijo que se llama este juego?- pregunté otra vez, creí haber escuchado mal…otra vez. –Señor es la cuarta vez que se lo repito. Se llama Love Slider- quedé en blanco -¿Y cómo dijo que se juega?- volví a preguntar

-¡Señor, por favor! Ya le dije cinco veces que la pareja se sube y se abraza todo el camino hasta terminar el recorrido- Juvia estaba totalmente sonrojada, ella no tenía ni idea de que se trataba de esto.

-¿Y cómo dijo que se llamaba…?-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17**

¿Qué les pareció? Para ser sincera me divertí un montón escribiendo este capítulo :D

Lucy y Natsu ya son novios, juju, Lissana…

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que comentaron, son los mejores ;D

Esta vez no podré responder los reviews porque no tengo mucho tiempo, espero me perdonen, porque si quería : ( Pero prometo que en el próximo si lo haré. Igual les agradezco un montón por todo el apoyo que siempre me brindan y les agradezco eternamente sus hermosos reviews!

Un abrazo de oso enorme y un agradecimiento a:

**BlackDream-Mary**

**clauly**

**RubyLRed**

**MaryUchi**

**fullbuster juvia**

**Glorys**

**Tsuki Loxar**

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews :D Les mando un gran saludo y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	18. Chapter 18:Divirtiéndonos junto al amor

Bienvenidos nuevamente al capítulo 18 de ¿Niñero?

No puedo creer que ya casi llegamos a los veinte TT-TT Que emoción!

Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus hermosos reviews y esta vez si los voy a responder :D

Capítulo 18: Divirtiéndonos junto al amor

**GRAY POV**

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- el señor que estaba a cargo de la atracción suspiró pesado y frotó su sien –Señor, si no va a subir, le voy a tener que pedir que se retire. Está demorando a las otras parejas.- dijo algo irritado.

Esto iba a ser vergonzoso, lo sabía, pero era la oportunidad de enamorar a Juvia. Sin embargo, esto sería algo incómodo.

-Gray-sama, no tenemos que subir si uste- un chico enojado por la demora empujó a Juvia al tobogán -¡Súbete de una vez!-

-¡Idiota!- lo iba a golpear, pero la peliazul gritó mi nombre en ayuda. Me estiré para sostenerla de la mano, pero la corriente de agua era tan fuerte que nos arrastró a los dos juntos.

Ella comenzó a gritar, yo comencé a gritar, los dos gritábamos, esto era patético. La corriente la estaba alejando de mí, por lo que decidí sostenerla bien fuerte envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Ahora entendía lo que el hombre del juego había dicho. Era un tobogán muy alto y rápido, a cualquier persona le daría miedo. Juvia se sonrojó al notar en la posición que estábamos. Colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos bien fuerte para intentar no ver lo alto que estábamos.

Apreté más fuerte su cintura contra mí al sentir que cada vez iba más rápido. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas, que te hacían dejar el corazón por algún lado. -¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia se quiere bajar!- gritó rodeando mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos. -¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también!-

Su delicado cuerpo se pegó aún más al mío, eso hizo que la "sintiera" más, por lo que ahora yo me sonrojé. -¡J-Juvia..! – traté de decir algo, pero me avergonzaba. Ella levantó nuevamente su vista para verme a los ojos.

Esos azules ojos me hipnotizaron como ningún otro. Nos miramos profundamente olvidando todo a nuestro alrededor, era maravilloso…

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, quería probar esos deliciosos labios que hace tanto no degustaba. ¿Habría sido mala idea proponerle ser solo amigos?

Me acerqué aún más al ver que ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, estaba tan cerca. Lástima que el recorrido terminó y caímos de golpe a una piscina.

Salí del agua molesta con el mundo por haber arruinado nuestro momento, quería llorar. Pero obviamente no lo haría porque soy Gray Fullbuster y tenía una imagen que mantener.

Miré detrás de mí para ver si mi acompañante todavía me seguía, y así era. Sonreí divertido al verla toda sonrojada y nerviosa, sin mencionar que no despegaba su mirada del suelo.

Era divertido observarla en ese estado.

Ella no decía nada, solo seguía con su mirada cada uno de mis pies al dar yo un paso hacia adelante. Parecía no darse cuenta de que yo la estaba observando de reojo, era muy inocente.

Me detuve en seco haciendo que se chocara con mi espalda -¡J-Juvia lo siente mucho Gray-sama!- me volteé apenas para poder mirarla mejor.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- la iba a molestar un poco. Ella me miró confundida – Porque Juvia se chocó con usted- Lo dijo en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Pero no fui yo quien se detuvo de golpe?- pregunté acercándome a su rostro. Sus nervios comenzaron a ser más visibles ante mis ojos –P-pero…-

-Pero nada. Solo te debes disculpar cuando sea algo importante y que tú hayas provocado- dije tocando con mi dedo índice la punta de su nariz. Eso la puso más roja e lo que ya estaba.

-¿P-por qué le dice esto a Juvia?- preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de ella –No lo sé, solo me divierto al verte toda nerviosa y sonrojada- dije lo más natural posible. Era verdad, me divertía el verla así.

Me dio un leve golpecito en el brazo. -¡Ouch!- grité en broma. Ella rió.

-¡Ya verás!- comencé a perseguirla por todo el lugar. Parecía como si nuestro momento en el juego nunca hubiese ocurrido, ya que ahora parecíamos niños de cinco años jugando a las atrapadas.

-¡Gray-sama no puede atrapar a Juvia!- me decía mientras corría -¿Enserio? Yo creí haberte atrapado hoy en el parque de Magnolia- dije en un tono muy sensual, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y frenara de golpe.

-¡Te tengo!- la abracé fuertemente por detrás. Sentía su respiración agitada al compás de la mía –Gray-sama…-

-Te atraparé todas las veces que sean necesarias…- dije profundizando el abrazo.

De repente escuchamos un grito de auxilio proveniente de la cima del tobogán más alto y peligroso del lugar. Eran…¿Gajeel…y Levy…?

¡¿ERAN GAJEEL Y LEVY?!

¿Estaban locos? Subirse allí era como un suicidio seguro. Preferiría pasar encerrado en una habitación con Natsu dos días seguidos, antes que subirme a esa cosa.

De lo que podíamos ver desde nuestra posición, Levy estaba aferrada como si tuviera garras al brazo del pelinegro, que sonreía con una mirada de determinación y pura adrenalina.

Estaban muertos.

**LEVY POV**

-¡ME QUIERO BAJAR! ¡ME QUIERO BAJAR! ¡ME QUIERO BAJAAAAAAAR!- Grité. -¡Cálmate Enana! ¡Esto será divertido!- decía emocionado Gajeel.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Vamos a MO-RIR! – Expliqué remarcando la palabra "morir" mientras hacía un movimiento con mis dedos -¡Yo no estoy lista para MO-RIR-!- volví a hacer lo mismo.

-Por favor, es solo un tobogán- decía con arrogancia- ¡¿"Solo un tobogán"?! ¡Esto es un camino directo a tu fin! ¡¿Por qué crees que somos los únicos en esta plataforma?!-

El pelinegro miró a los lados notando que yo tenía razón, pero eso pareció animarlo aún más –Es porque todos los demás son unos cobardes, ¡Soy el mejor!- gritó eufórico

-Entonces me voy con mi grupo de cobardes- dije decidida. Él me sujetó del brazo y me miró serio. –Tú no te vas. Dije que nos íbamos a divertir-

-¡Si, pero no nos vamos a divertir estando muertos!- le solté. Suspiró –Está bien,- me relajé… muy pronto -¡POR ESO VAMOS A VIVIR AL TIRARNOS DE ESTO!- terminó su frase.

Me sujetó como antes y saltó directo a la muerte -¡GAJEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!- grité mientras caíamos.

Rodeé fuertemente su cuello, mientras nos deslizábamos a una velocidad inimaginable. Escuché a las personas que se ubicaban en el suelto, que yo misma quería sentir en este mismo momento, gritar emocionados y aplaudiendo como si vieran la mejor obra de teatro de sus vidas.

Pero al que no estaba escuchando era a mi compañero que tanto se quería divertir. Lo miré de reojo, ¡Estaba mareado!

¿Qué demonios debía hacer en esa situación? La respuesta era simple: Gritar.

Continué gritando por el terror hasta que caímos al agua de una piscina. Salí arrastrándome con mis únicas fuerzas hacía el borde, mientras que Gajeel se quedó inconciente adentro de esta.

Miré a Juvia que venía corriendo hacia mí, mientras que Gray que la acompañaba daba un salto dentro de la piscina para sacar al pelinegro.

-¡Levy-san! ¡¿Estás bien?!- sonreí divertida -¿Estoy viva? Si estoy viva, quiere decir que estoy bien- ella largó una pequeña carcajada junto a la mía.

Me incorporé observando al que me obligó a tirarme, que era cargado por Gray. Al cabo de unos segundos se despertó -¿Terminó?- preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

-¡IDIOTA!- le pegué fuerte en la cabeza -¡OUCH! ¡¿Qué te sucede Enana?!-

-¡Casi muero de un ataque al corazón por tu culpa!- él sonrió de costado –Fue divertido- me sonrojé. –P-pero te mareaste- le recordé.

-¿Y? Me divertí con la Enana-eso me dejó completamente roja. Mi amiga peliazul miró la escena divertida y se acercó al otro pelinegro.-Gray-sama, ¿ya vio aquella flor de allá?- quiso dejarnos solos.

-¿Flor? ¿De qué flor me hab- ella lo sostuvo de la mano, lo que hizo que él se callara y solamente la siguiera.

-¿Vamos a otro tobogán?-

-Si…- sonreí dulcemente mientras sujetaba su mano. -¿Sabes? Tu mano es muy pequeña-

-Es que toda yo soy pequeña- dije algo molesta –Eres una Enana- corrigió él –Cállate- le dije bromeando.

**LUCY POV**

Es increíble que Natsu y yo estemos recorriendo juntos, de la mano… -¿Qué sucede Luce? Has estado muy callada desde hace un rato- me miró preocupado. Lo miré a los ojos y con la vergüenza que había obtenido de no sé donde lo miré a los ojos –Natsu…¿Soy tu…-

No dije nada más, pero como es Natsu, volvió a dejarme incómoda preguntándome -¿Si eres mi qué?- me sonrojé –T-tu…tu…- se acercó a mi rostro – t-tu… novia…- dije bien bajito.

-¿Mi novia?- me avergoncé aún más al escuchar que lo dijo tan tranquilo. Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, típica de él - ¡Claro que si! ¿No te quedó claro hace un rato?-

Sonreí. Lo abracé por el cuello y nos pusimos a caminar -¿No se está haciendo tarde?- asintió – Si, deberíamos ir a buscar a los otros. le voy a presumir al nudista que ya tengo novia y él no- dijo juguetón.

Al caminar por un rato, nos encontramos todos en el centro del parque. Incluso con Sting y Rogue, que no parecían nada felices. –Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Erza toda roja y nerviosa.

Todos asentimos y no fuimos del lugar ya cambiados de ropa. Había sido un día bastante divertido y romántico…

¿Qué sucedía con Erza? Supongo que lo averiguaría pronto. Sonreí maléficamente mientras el pelirosa pasaba su brazo por alrededor de mis hombros y le presumía a Gray que ya tenía novia.

Noté a Sting más tensó de lo usual, pero supuse que debía ser por abandonarlo en el parque. Luego me disculparía.

**JUVIA POV**

Estábamos caminando rumbo a nuestras casas, pero llegó un momento en el que nos tuvimos que separar por diferentes caminos –Juvia se irá por allí, adiós a todos- me despedí amablemente.

Empecé a caminar, cuando sentí que alguien me seguía – Yo también voy en esta misma dirección, no lo olvides- sonrió de lado. –Juvia jamás olvidaría que Gray-sama viv en esta dirección también- sonreí divertida.

Caminamos juntos sin decir una sola palabra. No era un silencio incómodo, era agradable. Me gustaba mucho pasar mi tiempo con él, quizás ya lo estoy perdonando por todo.

Mi mano lentamente fue sujetada por la del pelinegro que intentaba mirar a otro lado para esconder su evidente vergüenza. ¿Le daba vergüenza tomar mi mano y no besarme? No lo entendía, pero se me hacía divertido.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. A la vista de cualquier persona que pasara seríamos una pareja, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, lo que significaba una despedida. –Adiós, Gray-sama- me miró tiernamente. Era una mirada que pocas veces me regalaba.

Noté que él quería hacer algo desde hace un rato, pero no podía.-Gray-sama, ¿sucede al-

-Quiero probar una cosa- me interrumpió. Lo sabía.

Se acercó a mí abrazándome por la cintura muy fuerte dejándome "pegada" a su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro lentamente, permitiéndome sentir su fresco aliento. Mis ojos estaban abiertos observando cada acción que él hacía. Apoyó sus labios sobre los míos suavemente, para luego comenzar a besarme de una manera muy dulce.

Yo solamente miraba su rostro estando muy sonrojada. Él había cerrado sus ojos, para besarme aún más profundamente. Era un momento increíble.

Deslicé mis manos por su espalda para sujetarme de su camisa, porque juro que me estaba por caer desmallada de felicidad.

Unos minutos después se separó de mí jadeante por la falta de aire. Me observó a los ojos –Siguen siendo deliciosos-

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un simple roce de labios que duró menos de tres segundos. –Te veo mañana- dicho esto, me soltó de la cintura y se fue, no sin antes darme una leve sonrisa.

Entré a mi casa completamente roja. - ¿Solo somos amigos…?-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 18**

¡Terminó el capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció?

Yo me puedo llegar a morir si me subo al tobogán que Levy y Gajeel se subieron. Aquí está el video en el cual yo me los imaginé:

www. youtube watch?v=SdKI6WS7ghE

En fin, les agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews que regalaron, me encantan!

Ahora si los voy a responder y les voy avisando que no voy a poder subir un nuevo capítulo mañana, porque tengo un cumpleaños de 15 y debo prepararme y todo y no me va a dar el tiempo en la tarde, espero me perdonen.

**clauly: **Me alegro mucho de haberte hecho reír tanto y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho como el anterior! Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, solo estaba cansada, nada de que preocuparse ;D Gracias por dejar tu fabuloso review y te mando un abrazo a ti también!

**BlackDream-Mary****: **Jajaja, me alegro que tengas tantas razones! Yo también amo ver a esos dos celosos, son tan lindos! Yo te agradezco a ti por siempre dejar tus fantásticos reviews y por tu continuo apoyo! Te mando un enorme abrazo a ti también =D

**MaryUchi: **Jaja, me alegro un montón que te haya hecho reír! Si! Solo faltan Gray y Juvia y Levy y Gajeel, pero todo a su tiempo ;D En el siguiente sabremos como Lyon supo que iban al parque acuático! Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios y te mando un gran saludo!

**Tsuki Loxar: **Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón con eso del chavo del ocho! Me reí mucho al leerlo :D Muchísimas gracias por tus geniales reviews y te mando un enorme abrazo!

**Thaysh: **Tienes razón, siempre es divertido! Me alegro un montón de que te haga reír mucho ;D No te preocupes por ellos que habrá mucho también :D Jajaja, y me mataste con eso de que lees mientras estás en el trabajo! Te mando un gigantesco abrazo de oso y mil gracias por tu review!

**RubyLRed: **No te preocupes! Perdóname a mi por haber subido tan tarde el cap anterior =) Tienes razón, ¡MACHO QUE SE RESPETA! Jajaja, muchas gracias por dejar tu review y te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Drock Ral: **Muchas gracias por esas palabras tan dulces! Me hicieron sonreír mucho! Me alegro que te guste tanto y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ;D Te mando un enorme saludo y muchas gracias por tu review =)

**Glorys: **Jajaja, que bueno que te haya hecho reír :D Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado n_n Te mando un gran saludo y mil gracias por tu review!

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus encantadores reviews y también a los que solo pasaron a leer, les agradezco un montón!

Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir lo pueden hacer por medio de un review o un mensaje privado, todo es aceptado con mucho gusto y siempre trato de responder =D

Los quiero mucho y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	19. Chapter 19:Resfriado

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, enserio perdón!

Perdón por no haber subido un nuevo capítulo! El fin de semana estuve bastante ocupada y ayer empecé el liceo, pero como les prometí, subiré un nuevo capítulo cada vez que pueda :D

En fin…¿cómo empezaron la semana? ¡Yo muy bien!

¡Les agradezco eternamente toda la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron, son increíbles!

Ya saben que los voy a responder al final ;D Pero ahora me dejo de hablar y los dejo leer!

Capítulo 19: Resfriado

**GRAY POV **

-Maldición… (*estornudo*) ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí…? (*estornudo*)-

Ya era lunes por la mañana. Me la pasé muy bien en el parque acuático, pero parecía que meterme en las piscinas de agua fría trajo consecuencias…

Comencé a sentirme mal el domingo. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, luego estornudé una cantidad indefinida y luego resulta que tengo fiebre, ¿algo más? (*estornudo*)

Me hundí más entre las sábanas de mi cama, mirando con aburrimiento y enojo al techo, como si este tuviese la culpa de todo. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió despacio permitiéndome ver a Ur, que con una leve sonrisa en su rostro se despedía de mí para irse a trabajar.

–Gray, te dejé el almuerzo en la heladera. No olvides tomar tu medicamento antes de almorzar- no dije nada, solo seguí observando el techo – Al menos di "Gracias" – dijo ya algo irritada.

-Si, si lo que digas…(*estornudo*)- suspiró – Bueno, te veo más tarde, adiós- y se fue sin decir nada más.

Ahora si estaba en completo silencio y solo en mi casa. Lyon se fue al colegio, Ultear fue a su trabajo y Ur a lo mismo que su hija. Debía admitir que a veces podía ser un tanto aburrido estar solo, pero me alegraba el hecho de que nadie me molestara, y menos el inútil de mi hermano.

Hablando de Lyon, todavía no sé cómo supo que íbamos a ir al parque, ¿me habrá escuchado hablar con Natsu? No lo creo, él no estaba alrededor.

Fruncí el seño –Idiota…- murmuré.

Me llegó a la mente la imagen de mi beso con la peliazul. Como quería estar con ella en este preciso momento y darle otro de esos besos que la dejaban sin palabras y a punto de explotar de vergüenza. Sonreí divertido.

Miré el despertador a mi lado que estaba sobre una mesita de luz, ya era la hora del almuerzo, lo que significaba, hora de esa inmunda pastilla.

Salí de mi cuarto envuelto en sábanas y mi acolchado. Tenía mis mejillas y la punta de mi nariz sonrojadas por la fiebre, sin mencionar las enormes ojeras de no dormir en toda la noche.

Parecía que iba a morir, apoyándome en las paredes y arrastrando mis pies con la nariz repleta de mocos. (*estornudo*)

Abrí la heladera para encontrarme con un plato de sopa, como la detestaba… -Ugh…-

**JUVIA POV**

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Gray-sama? Hoy no vino a la escuela y tampoco respondió mis mensajes. Además le pregunté a Natsu-san si sabía algo de él, pero estaba igual que yo, sin información.

Por otro lado, era bueno que no viniera, porque si no, tendría que evitarlo todo el santo día. Me daría mucha vergüenza verlo a los ojos después de ese beso… me sonrojé.

Cambiando de tema, me enteré algo muy interesante por parte de Lucy-san sobre Erza-san y su novio…jeje.

Jamás hubiese pensado que subirían al Love Slider y que a la pelirroja se le saliera la parte superior del traje de baño… que vergüenza…

Pero también supe que Lucy-san y Natsu-san ahora son novios, ¡que alegría! Espero que puedan llevarse bien.

En fin, el día no fue diferente a los demás, simplemente se me hizo extraño que el pelinegro no viniese al colegio.

Suspiré, alguien le tendría que llevar los apuntes.

**CANA POV**

Que noticias de las que me acabo de enterar. Sonreí con malicia. ¿Así que la delegada y el presidente se subieron a ese juego? Interesante… pero lo mejor es lo de el pelirosa y la rubiecita, esto le gustará a Lissana.

Fue bueno estar escuchando la conversación desde lejos.

Hablando de mi amiga, ella venía caminando hacía mí por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor –Lissana, justo a tiempo. Tengo algo para contarte, que seguro te interesará-

**LISSANA POV**

-¿Qué dices…?- volví a preguntar. No podía creer lo que mi mejor amiga me decía –Lo que escuchaste. Natsu y Lucy son novios- creí que me desmayaría.

-¿Estás segura?- me miró con cara de enojo – ¡Por supuesto! ¿Me tomas por mentirosa?- miré hacia otro lado –Bien, entiendo la indirecta, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, pregúntale a Natsu-

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Está enojado con migo- susurré lo último –Como sea, tienes que separarlos, pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo?-

-Déjame pensarlo y te aviso- le dije – De acuerdo, cuenta con migo-

**JUVIA POV**

-Alumnos, como el Señor Fullbuster hoy se encuentra ausente, alguien deberá llevarle los apuntes de esta clase- me puse algo nerviosa - ¿Quién vive más cerca de su compañero?-

De pronto me sentí incómoda. Fue dar un leve vistazo a mi derecha y todos me observaban –Señorita Loxar, ¿Podría llevarle los apuntes?- me sonrojé y bajé mi mirada.

-S-si…- asentí levemente. –¡Excelente! Continuemos con la clase- y así fue como mi tarde fue puesta en un compromiso, claro que no me molestaba mucho la idea, solo que me daba vergüenza.

Traté de tomar los mejores apuntes para que quedaran legibles y prolijos. Al finalizar la clase, me dirigí a la fotocopiadora para poder hacer una copia y así poder tener una cada uno.

Sonreí por la satisfacción que sentía en ese mismo momento. Estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Gray-sama, mis nervios no paraban de aumentar con cada paso que daba. Sentía que mi corazón iba a saltar de mi pecho, pero debía aguantar, para devolverle el favor.

Me detuve en la puerta de la entrada. Ya había estado aquí antes, para preparar el pastel de chocolate.

Acerqué despacio y temblorosamente mi mano al timbre, pero rápidamente la volví a alejar. Estuve así unos cuatro minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que me provocó un gran susto.

-¡¿Qué quie- Gray-sama se encontraba envuelto en sábanas con la cara algo roja y unas grandes ojeras. Su rostro mostró confusión… -¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pero rápidamente cambió a uno de picardía y diversión –¿Será… que vienes a hacerme compañía?- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

¿Debo explicarles cómo se encontraba mi rostro? –J-Juvia solo vino a traerle los apuntes del día de hoy…- susurré en un tono casi inaudible –Oh, ya veo- sonrió.

-Ven, pasa- se movió para darme paso a su lindo hogar. No era la casa más grande, pero era muy hermosa y con el suficiente espacio para tres personas –S-si… gracias…- ingresé cuidadosamente.

-¿Está solo, Gray-sama?- me volteé despacio al notar que se encontraba sin nadie estando enfermo –Si (*estornudo*), lo siento- sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca. –Es que Ur y Ultear hoy trabajan hasta tarde y Lyon todavía no ha vuelto de Lamia Scale-

-¿Y cómo se siente ahora?- era obvio por su aspecto que no estaba mejor, pero en estos momentos mi cabecita no podía pensar claramente. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, para sentarse. –No muy bien, creo que meterme a las piscinas frías no me hizo nada bien- golpeó suavemente a su lado el sofá, para que me sentara a su lado.

Obedecí y me acerqué muy despacio. Él me miró extrañado -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?- me asusté y negué rápidamente moviendo mis manos -¡C-claro que no! E-es solo que…- me observaba inquietante.

-¿Tienes vergüenza?- quedé paralizada. Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que dio en el blanco –Eres un libro abierto, Juvia- se levantó olvidando las frazadas en el sillón y acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Fui retrocediendo cada paso que él daba. Solamente podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose con cada acercamiento. –G-Gray-sama… u-usted es a-amigo de J-Juvia, ¿L-lo recuerda…?-

Sonrió de lado –Si, si, lo que digas- estaba nerviosa, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba, se detuvo delante de mí y largó una pequeña risa – Es increíble como reaccionas después de un simple besito- ¿simple besito?

-S-solo tome los apuntes, por favor…- mantuvo su seductora sonrisa y estiró su mano –Gracias-

Solté las hojas y me iba a despedir, pero vi como caía al suelo -¡Gray-sama!- me acerqué a él y lo recosté en el sofá, si que pesaba.

-Gray-sama, despierte- le repetía una y otra vez. Golpeé suavemente su mejilla hasta

hacerlo reaccionar – Que alivio…- suspiré con mi mano apoyada en mi corazón -¿Huh…? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó incorporándose tocando su cabeza.

-Se desmayó por la fiebre- hizo una mueca de dolor de cabeza –No se esfuerce mucho- lo volví a recostar- suspiró con cansancio y cerró nuevamente sus grises ojos.

-¿A qué hora llega Ur-san?- pregunte, apoyó su brazo sobre sus ojos –A eso de las 8:00- respondió como si fuera lo más normal. Me alarmé sin hacerlo notar mucho, ¿cómo podían dejarlo solo hasta tan tarde?

-¿Estás preocupada?- preguntó formando una leve sonrisa apenas visible – Bueno, está enfermo… y está solo…- largó una leve carcajada –Tonta…- estiró su mano que anteriormente estaba sobre su rostro y con los ojos cerrados acarició mi mejilla muy suavemente –No te preocupes… estoy bien-

Apoyé mi pequeña mano sobre la de él y lo miré cuidadosamente –Gray-sama, ¿Hay algo que Juvia pueda hacer por usted? – abrió levemente sus ojos y contempló el techo de la sala –Solo con que hayas venido, me siento mejor-

-Gray-sama…- me sonrojé –Entonces Juvia se quedará con usted, hasta que Ur-san vuelva- dije decidida y feliz. Esbozó una sonrisa aún sin posar su vista sobre la mía –Como quieras…- soltó su mano de la mía y la apoyó sobre su vientre.

-¿Podrías leerme los apuntes que trajiste?- asentí velozmente y fui a buscar los papeles que habían quedado olvidados –Aquí están- sonreí.

-Comienza a leer- me senté nuevamente en la silla que había utilizado antes y crucé mis piernas, para comenzar con "la clase particular".

**GRAY POV**

¿Es enserio? ¿Creen que voy a poner atención a lo que va a leer?

A lo único que en ese momento le ponía TODA mi atención era a esa dulce voz que resonaba por toda la casa y a esas piernas cruzadas que estaban ubicadas al lado de mi cara.

Traté de enfocar toda mi atención al techo, que en este momento, era mi única fuente de distracción y mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces, luego obtienes el resultado. ¿Logró entender?- me preguntó muy amablemente. -¿Qué…? A-ahh, si claro- mentí. No le había escuchado nada de lo que me dijo.

Me sentía mal por no escucharle, después de todo, ella se había tomado la molestia de tomar apuntes extras y vino hasta mi casa, por mí, y yo no le prestaba atención. Pero claro que no era mí culpa, si no de ella por ser una tentación para mí.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Sucede algo? Juvia lo nota algo distraído- acercó su rostro al mío acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Noté que inconcientemente se acercó de más, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

Me puse algo nervioso, pero era raro, ya que la había besado al menos unas cuatro veces. –N-no, nada…- ¿Tartamudeando? ¿Yo? ¿Desde cuándo?

Mi nerviosismo se fue, pero esos labios tan sabrosos, tan cerca de los míos y no poder probarlos me estaba torturando…

**LYON POV**

Estoy aburrido… esta estúpida charla del consejo estudiantil no termina más! Me vino bien perder mi celular el otro día. Gracias a eso, los del consejo me enviaron un mensaje al teléfono de mi tonto hermano, hice bien en leer sus mensajes…

Ya que si no, no me hubiera enterado de la visita al parque…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19**

Jajaja, pobre Gray-sama.

¿Qué les pareció? Me disculpo otra vez por no poderlo subir antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Respecto a los reviews, LOS AMÉ! Son los mejores! No sé como agradecerles todos los comentarios, pero como se tomaron la molestia de dejarlos, ahora los voy a responder =D

**BlackDream-Mary**: Awww, me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado! Me alegro de que el momento Gale haya quedado bien, ya que se me complicó un poquito, jeje, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar ;D Tu idea me fascinó, igual ya había pensado algo parecido, pero la tendré muy en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos! Yo soy la que te debería agradecer por siempre apoyarme y dejarme tus hermosos reviews que me encantan leer :3 Aprecio mucho que esperes con ganas y te mando un saludo tan grande como pueda mandarte!

**clauly: **Soy como tú, no me puedo subir a nada muy alto, porque dejo el corazón allí arriba, jaja. Tienes razón, de ellos dos se pueden esperar muchas cosas *-* pero no fue nada tan "pervert". Mi lado fangirl también salió en ese momento, por eso lo escribí! Me encanta todos los fics que últimamente estás subiendo =D Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando un saludote enorme!

**MaryUchi**: Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado! Te tengo envidia por poder subir a uno de esos y no te hubieras asustado ;) Muchas gracias por esperar y siempre regalarme tus hermosos reviews, te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Tsuki Loxar: **Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado los momentos de las parejas :3 Jajaja, cierto que le gustan las novelas hentai! Ve a estudiar para tu examen y a hacer tus tareas ;D Me sucede lo mismo. Te agradezco un montón tu genial review y te mando un gran saludo!

**Thaysh**: Me fascina que lo hayas disfrutado! :D Esos "amigos" no son tan "amigos" como dicen ser, o no? jaja, pero es muy lindo Gray-sama como para ser solo amiga de él :3 Gracias! Si me lo pasé muy bien ;) Te mando un enorme saludo y muchas gracias por el review!

**RubyLRed: **Son muy tiernas todas las parejas :3 Me mató lo del pequeño nudista, esperemos que Mashima-sensei no lo dude en crear en un futuro! Nunca mejor dicho, "amigos con derechos", jaja. Te mando un gran saludote y mil gracias por tu review n_n

**Mizuki Scarlet-chan: **No te preocupes por el retraso! Me alegro un montón de que hayas disfrutado tanto de todos los capítulos, yo me divierto mucho escribiéndolos!

Nuevamente me alegro muchísimo de que lo esperes con ganas, y no te preocupes que siempre disfruto mucho leyendo los "testamentos" que algunos me regalan ;D Muchas gracias por regalarme tu genial review y te mando un gran saludo!

**Drock Raul: **Me alegro que te haya sacado una sonrisa :D Para mandarme un mensaje privado debes dar clic en donde dice mi nombre de usuario, luego buscas por la parte superior en donde dice "PM" (private message) y allí escribes, para luego enviarlo ;D Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero no sobe información personal, ya que no puedo responder ese tipo de preguntas, lo siento mucho :( Igual estaré complacida en responder lo que quieras saber ;D Muchas gracias por dejarme tu hermoso review y te mando un enorme saludo!

**Hime Yukina Fullbuster: **No te preocupes :) Espero no hayas perdido las historias, y también que puedas recuperar la página anterior! Me alegro que te gustaran mucho ;D Un saludo gigantesco y mil gracias por tu review!

Muchas gracias por comentar o solo pasar a leer! Saben que todo lo que me quieran decir lo pueden hacer por un review o un mensaje privado, todo lo acepto con muchas ganas!

También debo recordarles que acabo de empezar otra vez las clases y no podré actualizar tan seguido, pero haré lo posible para no permanecer tanto tiempo sin publicar nada ;)

Los quiero muchísimo y los leo mañana,

gruvia_naruhina


	20. Chapter 20:No lo soporto más

¡Volví! Un millón de disculpas por haber estado ausente todo este tiempo, realmente me disculpo :( En fin, estuve ocupada con los estudios y me quitaron muchísimo tiempo para poder seguir la historia, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez y espero no demorar tanto de nuevo.

Le debo agradecer enormemente a todos aquellos que dejaron un review y me sacaron una sonrisa al leerlos ;D Son los mejores y no me canso de repetirlo!

No puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado a los veinte capítulos! Es un sueño, y por eso les digo que ya estoy trabajando en el oneshoot, que al final se me ocurrió hacerlo con una pareja por capítulo, ¿Les gusta la idea? Será sobre el mismo tema, pero en diferentes situaciones: Bulling

Pronto lo subiré junto a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, así que solo esperen un poquitito más ;)

Mejor me dejo de hablar tanto y los dejo leer tranquilos, Y ya saben que todos sus hermosos comentarios los voy a responder al final del capítulo =D

Capítulo 20: No lo soporto más

**GRAY POV**

Se supone que debía concentrarme en lo que mi "amiga" peliazul me leía, pero se me hacía imposible. Soy un chico después de todo y mi mente no funciona muy bien cuando la chica que me gusta se encuentra a solas con migo en mi casa…

-J-Juvia…- la miré desde el sofá. Inconscientemente, ella se acercó aún más a mí, dejándome totalmente en blanco, sin tener idea alguna de lo que podía responderle, lo que se me hacía raro, ya que había sido yo quien le robara unos cuantos besitos en sus labios.

- ¿Qué sucede Gray-sama? Se ve algo nervioso y pálido…- apoyó su suave mano en mi frente y corrió mi cabello hacia atrás - deje a Juvia tomarle la temperatura- sonrió inocente. Se separó despacio y se levantó de la silla.

Esa sería la única vez que me alegraría que se aleje de mí, así podría tomar algo de aire para poder verla nuevamente a los ojos. Suspiré profundamente y solté el aire lentamente. Definitivamente eso de ser "solo amigos" me estaba torturando, no lo soportaba más…

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no parecíamos amigos, más bien unos amigos con derecho, pero de los que solo se dan besos, no lo mal piensen…

Escuché unos pasos provenientes de la cocina, por lo que me acomodé rápidamente en el asiento y cubrí mi mirada con mi antebrazo derecho, para intentar ocultar, en un intento fallido, mi evidente sonrojo.

-Gray-sama, Juvia no logra encontrar el termómetro- dijo algo decepcionada. Se acercó lo suficiente a mi asiento y bajó su mirada sujetando sus frágiles entre si. Se veía tan adorable e inocente.

Moví apenas mi brazo permitiéndome ligeramente la vista de mi ojo derecho. Suspiré ya más tranquilo – ¿Eres inútil o qué? – Se sorprendió por mis rudas y repentinas palabras –J-Juvia lo siente – me levanté despacio y me acerqué hasta ella sosteniendo su mano entre la mía –¿ Lo único que sabes hacer es provocar mi corazón? – Le sonreí a lo que Juvia bajó su cabeza totalmente sonrojada.

-Gray-sama es muy rudo…- sonreí de lado a lo que ella solo miró el suelo. -¿Quieres ver que tan rudo puedo ser? – La peliazul se asustó y soltó nuestro agarre – Solo bromeaba – aclaré.

Me separé de ella y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí, abrí la perta de un mueble y saqué el termómetro digital, para luego volver a su lado – Ten, aquí está –

Pude notar su nerviosismo por el leve temblor en sus manos al agarrarlo. – No muerdo – sonreí divertido y se lo entregué más rápido. – P-perdón – se volvió a disculpar ya más decidida.

Volví a sentarme y observé como se acercaba lentamente a mi ser. Estuve atento a cada paso que daba, sin dejarme distraer por otra cosa.

- G-Gray-sama… J-Juvia debe tomarle… la temperatura…- dijo totalmente avergonzada. Sonreí de lado al verla así. – No te tienes que obligar, mejor léeme de nuevo los apuntes, yo lo haré – largó un leve suspiro de alivio y me entregó el aparatito. Me lo coloqué bajo mi brazo y comencé a escuchar a mi acompañante.

-B-bueno… cuando usted quiere identificar al núcleo verbal en una oración, primero debe- la miré divertido. Estaba toda nerviosa y sonrojada, me encantaba verla así. Todo lo que me estaba leyendo ya lo sabía por mi hermano, que lo vivía repitiendo hace unas semanas atrás.

-¿Sabes algo? – se detuvo y me miró – No me gusta ser tu amigo…quiero ser algo más- lo dije muy tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Mi mirada se posó sobre ella, para luego dirigirse a mi viejo y querido amigo, el techo.

-D-debe… estudiar…- intentó cambiar de tema mientras se tapaba el rostro con el montoncito de hojas. La observé nuevamente, serio, sin mostrar emoción alguna. – Lo que me lees ya lo sé. Lo que me gustaría saber, es cuando podré ser algo más para ti-

Se descubrió lentamente dejándome a la vista solamente sus hermosos ojos – J-Juvia… solo… - desvió su mirada. –Entiendo, no te preocupes,- sonreí dulcemente y con mi otra mano acaricié suavemente su mejilla haciéndola verme a los ojos – por ti esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario –

Juvia bajó los papeles y me sonrió delicadamente – Muchas gracias – y me abrazó.

Era la primera vez que ella lo hacía, porque generalmente era yo el que le robaba abrazos y besos, pero no me desagradó que ella lo hiciera. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, lo que me permitió rodear su cintura con mi brazo libre.

El sonido del termómetro interrumpió nuestro dulce momento. –Creo que ya está – dije separándome mientras la miraba a los ojos. Juvia asintió alegre y me dio el espacio suficiente para poder revisar mi temperatura – 37º ¡Está bajando! – dijo muy feliz.

-Debe de ser gracias a tus cuidados, Juvia. Gracias. – la peliazul se sonrojó y bajó la mirada con una leve sonrisa y negó para mi sorpresa – No… Juvia cree que la fiebre está bajando, porque Gray-sama da lo mejor de si, para poder sentirse mejor…-

-Lo dices como si yo quisiera volver al liceo mañana. – Me senté mejor, apoyando mi brazo en el respaldo del sofá – Prefiero quedarme en casa, viendo la tele, comiendo porquerías, - la miré divertido – bajo tus cuidados… - se sonrojó a no más dar y me golpeó con esa poquita fuerza de siempre que no mataría ni a una mosca.

Comencé a reírme – Gray-sama es un tonto… - dijo en un tono bajo, lo que me hizo agrandar más mi sonrisa y mirarla con unos dulces ojos.

-Te quiero – dije seguro

–Juvia lo sabe… -sonrió a lo que yo le respondí con el mismo esto. La puerta de casa se abrió revelando a mi tonto hermanastro mayor, Lyon. - Ahhhhhhhh… Que fastidio… odio las reuniones de delegados después de clase, lo único que hacen es sacarme mi tiempo libre… - masculló molesto mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba en el lugar que cayeran.

-¡¿Gray, que preparaste para cenar?! – preguntó fastidiado. Miré a mi acompañante y sonreímos divertidos al notar como el despistado no la había visto. –¡Espera…! – Olfateó groseramente – Este olor… lo conozco,,, es… es…-

Corrió a mi lado y de un salto se tiró sobre Juvia abrazándola y cayendo al suelo, todo pasó en cámara lenta ante mis ojos - ¡Juviaaaa-chaaaaaaaan!-

-¡L-LYON…-S-SAMA…! ¡Juvia no p-puede...- Decía intentando liberarse del agarre del albino. Me levanté tirando todo al suelo y de una patada lo mandé a volar. -¡IMBÉSIL! ¡NO LA DEJAS RESPIRAR! –

Se levantó rápido y sacudiendo su falda. –Lyon-sama es muy brusco…- dijo con un puchero. Ahora si lo iba a matar. Nadie hacía llorar a MI Juvia, pero algo me detuvo. Ella se acercó a Lyon y lo ayudó a levantarse - ¡Lyon-sama! Usted no se quedó a cuidar a Gray-sama – se cruzó de brazos. –Juvia está segura de que Gray-sama lo cuidaría si usted estuviera enfermo –

-¡JA!- Me burlé desde atrás. Eso nunca pasaría - ¡Gray-sama! – se volteó a mí. Desde atrás vi a mi hermano sacándome la lengua. -¡Juvia! ¡Él me sacó la lengua! – lo acusé.

-¡L-lyon-sama!- lo rezongó- ¡MENTIRA!- Se defendió

-¡No es mentira!- me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano - ¡Quita tus enfermas manos de mi Juvia-chan!- la sujetó de la otra -¡Suéltala tú!-

Comenzamos a jalonear de ella como si fuéramos niños peleando por nuestra muñeca favorita -¡Devuélvemela, Lyon!- cinchó más fuerte - ¡Cállate y dámela!-

-A J-Juvia le está comenzando a doler…-

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritamos a la vez. Eso provocó que unas traviesas lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en el borde de sus hermosos ojos. Al notar esto empezamos a soltarla –¡J-Juvia… lo siento, no llores!- le rogué, pero muy tarde. Esas gotitas molestas que odiaba ver deslizándose por su rostro comenzaron a descender rápidamente.

Si señores y señoras, esa era mi debilidad, ver llorar a las sé por qué, simplemente no lo soportaba, ¿si? -¡Juvia-chan! Por favor perdona a este idiota y deja de llorar – la abrazó por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuimos los dos! – ella se soltó y secó sus lágrimas –No importa…- escondió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja –Bueno, Juvia ya se tiene que ir. Gray-sama, sobre la mesa tiene los apuntes, espero verlo mañana en el colegio con una sonrisa-

La miré como juntaba sus cosas y se acercaba a Lyon y le daba un fuerte abrazo, eso me enojó. Pero el besito que me plantó en mi mejilla como despedida fue lo que me enfrió. –Adiós – sonrió feliz, mientras se iba por la puerta.

Toqué la zona besada con mi mano y puse esa cara de bobo enamorado que uno pone. Pero mi hermano me interrumpió –Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece – y con eso dicho me golpeó la cara "agarrando" algo -¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –

-Es obvio que el beso que te dio era para mí, idiota – me enojé y le fui a arrebatar lo que la peliazul me había dado. Obviamente él no tenía nada en las manos, pero no lo dejaría irse con la suya.

Estuvimos peleando por un largo rato discutiendo para ver quién merecía a la Loxar. –¡Ella es mía! ¡¿QUÉ TANTO TE CUESTA ENTENDERLO?!-

-¡Eso te lo pregunto a ti! ¡Yo ya la besé MUCHAS veces! – le grité. Estábamos tan distraídos en nuestras peleas que no habíamos notado cuando se había hecho de noche y también comenzado a llover.

Estábamos a punto de darnos un golpe en la cara, cuando la puerta de casa se abrió violentamente revelando a Ultear toda mojada, en pánico, nerviosa y llorando. -¿Ultear?- preguntamos a la vez.

**JUVIA POV**

Que tarde más rara. No me desagradó cuidar a Gray-sama, es más, lo disfruté, pero fue algo estresante.

Salía del baño envuelta en una toalla. Sostuve en mis manos mi cepillo de peinar mientras encendía la televisión -_¡Oh, Jhonny! Eres tan guapo, pero me temo que no podemos estar juntos, porque-_

La novela que estaban pasando había sido interrumpida por un anuncio de último minuto –_Interrumpimos con este anuncio de último minuto para informar que la Fábrica de textiles de la calle sur de Magnolia ha sufrido un incendio que ha dejado a muchos muertos y algunos heridos de gravedad. Volvemos con la programación habitual-_

Mi cepillo cayó al suelo –Ur-san…- corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa (¡Esto es malo!).

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 20**

Jojojojojo, terminó.

¿Qué opinan?

Me disculpo otra vez por retrasarme tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero quiero que sepan que cada ratito libre que tenía lo usaba para continuar la historia :)

Los amo por todos sus reviews! Son los mejores lectores que pueden existir!

¿Ya vieron la historia de Gray-sama y Juvia que Hiro Mashima nos regaló? Oh por dios, mi lado fangirl salió e inundó mi casa! Por si aún no lo leyeron se llama 413 días lo buscan en Google ;D (Fairy Tail 413 Días). Me gustaría saber sus opiniones 3

En fin, a responder!

**BlackDream-Mary: **Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado 3 Yo también quisiera cuidar a Gray-sama, pero habría que tener cuidado con Juvia-san… Jajaja. No necesitas agradecerme tanto, jaja, sería al revés, ya que sin comentarios como los tuyos que siempre me sacan una sonrisa no tendría motivos para seguir la historia, eres un encanto 3 Perdón por hacerte esperar mucho esta vez, pero trataré de no demorar tanto! Te mando un fuertísimo abrazo para ti y mil gracias por tu review!

**clauly: **Realmente me gustan! Me mantienen entretenida durante algunos ratitos que tengo para hacer cualquier cosa x) Me alegro mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir, ya que no soy profesional ni nada y doy mi mejor esfuerzo para que a personas hermosas como tú les guste :D Un enorme saludazo para ti también y te agradezco muchísimo por tus geniales reviews!

**RubyLRed: **Waaaa, muchas gracias! Espero que este también haya valido la pena :`D Me alegro mucho al haber alegrado tu semana! También espero que hayas disfrutado mucho leyendo este nuevo capítulo y te agradezco por esperar y siempre regalarme esos hermosos reviews que siempre me hacen largar alguna que otra carcajada ;D muchas gracias por tu review y te mando un gran saludo!

**DragonJuvia15: **Perdón por decepcionarte por subir tan tarde el capítulo, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar :) Espero que haya valido la pena esperar! Tienes razón, ese Gray-sama es un completo tsundere, pero así es y así es como lo queremos :3 Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando un saludo hasta donde se que estés en este momento :D

**fullbuster juvia: **Ese es un deseo que yo también quiero que se cumpla, imagínate tener a un Gray-sama solo para ti *p* Jajajaja. Si quieres yo también te acompaño y las matamos juntas :D Perdón por tardarme mucho TT-TT . Me alegro infinitamente que pudieras recuperar tu pagina, si no todos tus fics se habrían perdido ;) Yo también espero poder llegar al review 150 (¡Ya falta menos!) y todo es gracias a todos ustedes que siempre me alegran el día con sus comentarios :`D Un saludote enorme para ti y te agradezco eternamente por siempre comentar!

**MaryUchi: **Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho! Todos ellos son unos loquitos ;) No te preocupes por química que ya somos dos, yo tampoco entiendo nada, jeje… En fin, no sabes cuanto te agradezco por siempre comentar te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que te valla bien ;D

**Glorys: **Me alegro un montón de que te guste y se te haga divertido! Esos dos hermanos son un par de comedia, jeje. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y siempre dejarme tus opiniones, siempre disfruto leerlas ;) Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Tsuki Loxar: **Yo creo que después de intentar ver a Juvia en las aguas termales Gray-sama dejó de ser inocente, jaja. Aunque lo de Cana no tenga coherencia, lo entiendo y sé que eso la torturaría y mucho, lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante, jeje… Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado y espero que este también! Me disculpo por la demora :( Espero que te haya ido bien y no te preocupes por los resultados, porque yo creo que mientras uno haya dado lo mejor está bien ;) Muchas gracias por tus geniales reviews y te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Clow-Nixus-Sama: **No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que me digas que te encanta! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado como los anteriores y te agradezco enormemente tu review! Un saludote!

**Guest: ** Oleeeee, para ti también! Jajajaja. Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado y te mando un enorme saludo ;D

**Mizuki Scarlet-chan:** Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho y lo disfrutes leyendo! Yo también espero que algo malo les pase, jeje… pero en mi fic, porque en el anime/manga me caen bien ;) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y te mando un gran saludo!

**Woow, cada vez son más y más reviews por responder, lo que me parece genial! No se preocupen que siempre haré lo posible para intentar responderles a todos =D**

**Recuerden que me gustaría saber su opinión sobre lo que Mashima-sensei publicó ;D**

**Ya saben que siempre me pueden contar lo que quieran o sugerir o lo que sea por medio de un review o un mensaje privado, siempre los leo y los respondo :D**

**Les agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo que siempre me dan y los hermosos e innumerables reviews que siempre me alegran el día :) **

**Los quiero muchísimo y los leo mañana o cuando sea que suba un nuevo capítulo,**

**gruvia_naruhina**


End file.
